Witchy Things Happen
by Stratagirl
Summary: A new girl shows up. But is she really what she seems to be, a witch. Or does she merely have traits of a witch? That is for the readers to find out. There will be gundams in this story :D A little bit of a different idea, and I went with it.
1. Chapter 1

Witchy Things Happen- Chapter One

The name of the story sorta stuck after I was trying to find something simple to name my story just until I could find a suitable name for it and the more I said the title to myself and read it the more I liked it:) I know this might be a new uhh type of idea for a Gundam Wings story but I promise there will be Gundams that show up at some point :D hehe. I just had to get this idea out of my head, I have had it in my head for the past like three days and it has been driving me crazy:D I just got up the motivation to type it up early this morning :) Man! motivation comes at the weridest and silliest of times. :) Enjoy the story :)

* * *

'Why...why did I fall so easily?' Those were the questions she kept asking herself as she layed in a grassy area. She wasn't concerned about where she was or how she got there at the moment. She just wanted to know why she was remembering that moment at that place and with her. 'How is it that a person can fall so eaily and so hard and not know it til it's too late??' When she heard voices coming from a group of men that is when she snapped out of gazing and remembering.

"Come on Q-man, come with us to the club, you will like it. Just this once. We could hook you up with someone that is your type." a braided young men known as Duo Maxwell begged and begged his blonde friend.

"Hehe. That is okay Duo. Clubs aren't my thing, but thank you for the thought. I'll just stay at home. Don't worry about me, you go out with the guys and have a good time. I'll find something to do." a blonde known as Quatra Winner laughed at his friends persisntant manner, but thoughtfulness.

sighed the young man"Okay." and then he went on to get excited about planning something else for that same week."If you say so. But! we will do something this week together! I will find something we all can do! Something that we all can have fun with!" the braided young man boasted.

'Who are they, they look soo familar yet I can't place their faces." The girl had climbed to a near by bush and was watching the scene as they continued their walk to what looked like the park.

Then suddenly there was a scream in the park and the sounds of a child in trouble.

"someon help! my daughter is stuck up in a tree and can't get down.!!" yelled a paniced mother who didn't know what to do other than yell for help.

There was a man nearby that was sweeping the leaves off the sidewalk in the park with one of those old fashioned brooms. "oh deer. someone should get the police or fire department." The old man was mumbling to no one in partiular.

Without thought the girl sprang from the bushes and ran up the the man with a look of urgency on her tired face. "excuse me sir. May I borrow your broom for a min, I promise to returen it. Please I know this must sound crazy but please!" The girl said the last part louder and with panic in her voice.

'Why am I donig this, what would possess me to borrow and broom?! and what could I possibly do with a broom!??'

The old man reaslly didn't see the problem in letting the young women borrow his broom, after all he was a kind old man. "o..kay." The girl swiftly but gently grab the broom and ran to the sound of the mother crying. On her way to the scene she ran past the young men that had just walked by moments ago. She bumped into the braided man and he turned slowly to look at her. The scene moved as if someone had put on the slow mo button. The girl's eyes moved to the side to look at Duo for a second and then they were focused on the problem at hand, the girl.

"hold on miss!" the girl yelled as she stuck the broom under her and without thinking about it was blown swiftly but gently up into the air. The gust that had busted her up spreaded around the area and cause the young men's hair to sway in the breeze gently. They looked, amazing and in total confusinon, did that girl just ...fly?!

"okay guys, is it me or did you all see what I just saw." Duo stared wide eyed at the scene taking place. No one was saying how the girl got up in the tree all they saw was that she was on a branch that was small and she was hanging onto it withy her tiny hands that were slipping with every second that slipped by.

The little girls hands couldn't hold on any longer and she slipped. "ahhhhh!"

The tree was pretty far off the ground, it was an old and acient tree, that had been there for years and years. The young women looked on in panic, could she make it in time?! She was scared for the mother and most importantly for the childs life at hand!

"Nooo! Faster!" as if listening to her the broom took a dive and dove after the young girl and it looked as if the young women would not make it in time! Everything seemed to go by soo slowly, as if in slow mo. The young women even had tears forming in her eyes as the broom decendent soo swiftly. 'noo! please! I don't care which deity, just someone please help me save this girl! please!' At that moment the broom gained even more speed, if that was even possible.

Just as the girl was about to hit the ground the young women caught up with her and seconds before the girl fell to her death the young women had caught her, but at the same time the young women was off balance from stopping soo suddenly and soo close to the ground that her and the girl just sat there and the next moment you heard a Thud! as they both hit the ground from a mear inches off the ground. The young women fell of the broom but in that short time that she fell she made sure that her back hit the ground and she covered the young girls head and body with her own body.

"Wow! that was totally amazing! Man! that news is going to want to check that women out! she was...man I didn't even know people could fly with out Gundams! Soo sweet!" Duo was getting all excited and hyped up about the even that had just occured. "Yes well you braided baka, I doubt that the women is going to want to talk to anyone. I know I wouldn't want to." Trowa who had been quiet up til now voiced his thoughts. "perhaps you are right Wufei." Quatre could just stare in wonder, and shock that something soo...well the only word and right word that he could come up with at this moment was magical, though that was hard to believe, considering the world and era the lived in.

Duo glomped his blonde buddy and exclaimed excitedly, "Q-man! Wasn't that awsome! Oh yeah!" The blonde man just kept on staring and said one word "yeah."

The young women was on the ground panting and hard and sweating from all the rush that had just happened. Why? that what she kept asking herself, whether it was to ask why could she have done what had just be done, or maybe why she acted the way she did, she wasn't sure at the moment. She wasn't even sure where she was and who she was at the moment, she didn't have time to think about anything else til now. And without warning those images from before flooded her mind.

Another young women and herself, outside in the falling snow, looking all around them. It was a beautiful sight to behold and they both look as if they were about to walk across teh sidewalk that they were standing by. Neither wanting to walk on the freshly fallen snow, it all sparkled and glowed with a beauty that was unlike anything they had seen up til now, whether it was beautful because they were looking at it together or not it was simple amazing. One name passed through the young women's head as she was remembering all this, but was it a memory or something else, no it had to be a memory. _Hoshi_. The women across from Hoshi turned around to find Hoshi still looking all around them at the still falling snow. The women just smiled and when Hoshi looked at the women she smiled too, but there was something in the other women's smile that Hoshi couldn't figure what it was. That is when the women's face got closer and closer to Hoshi's until...

And that was when the crying mother came up to the two still laying on the ground. Hoshi didn't realize but the child had been crying into her chest, both frighted and worked up. Hoshi stood up with the child still in her arms. She looked at the mother and smiled, while handing over the young girl to the still paniced mother. "thank you! thank you soo very much miss! I don't know what I can do..." Hoshi held up a hand to stop the crying mother. "It's okay, your young girls safely is all I need." About that time she could hear vans pull up and people scrambling to get out of them.

_'News vans! great just what I don't need right now!' _Hoshi made a mad dash to the back of the park, hopefully she could hide somewhere there or find a way out of this park away from the News people. In her paniced and rushed state Hoshi wasn't looking where she was going and ran right into someone. They both fell down hard! and you could hear a double "ufff!" sound coming from them.

"Q-man! You okay man?" Duo came running up to his fallen friend.

As Duo got Quatre to his feet Quatre looked up as Duo helped him to his feet and a gasp came from his mouth. "What is it Q-man?"

Duo looked to where his blonde friend was looking and he gasped as well. There before them was the women that caused all this craziness.

Duo looked at the women and studdered "Y...you!"

Hoshi who was still sitting on the ground and rubbing her butt with one hand while hushly saying "owww" looked up at Duo and her eyes Widened, everything was coming at her mind like it was fastforwarding through the not soo important parts the the really important parts, like who these young men were standing in front of her to where she was.

Her gaze at the young men was interupted as she heard a faint "owwie" come from her pants pockets, which were locket on both sides of her pants. "hu?" Hoshi motioned as she went to lift up the flap from her pants. Out shot a Black blur. As it floated before Hoshi she could only stare at it and then a another name came to her mind, _Night!_

"Oh my god! Night are you okay!" Hoshi climbed to her feet to check on her friend still floating looking at her and then he turned around and looked at the men who were staring, shocked and really confused at this point. Flying women on brooms, girls myseriouly stuck in a tree and now a floating...thing staring at them, what else could this day bring other than pure craziness.

The floating figure turned back to Hoshi and flung itself at her cheek and started to whine. tears sprang from it's eyes unccontrolably. "Hoshi! I was soo scared! I didn't know what was going on and all I could do was sit tight in your pocket!"

Then his tears dried up as fast as they returned and then he floated a bit from her cheek and started to yell at her. "what the hell were you thinking!? Or were you thinking at all you crazy women! Do you ever think!?"

Hoshi got a look of rage on her face and then she too started to yell at the floating figure that was adorned with white feathery wings and from what anyone could tell, looked like a mini stuffed wolf. "OF COURSE I WAS THINKING! I'M SOOO SORRY THAT I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO LET YOU KNOW THE DETAILS...WE SUDDENLY END UP HERE AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO THINK AND FOR YOU INFORMATION I JUST SAVED A LIFE SOO INSTEAD OF ACUSSING ME OF NOT THINKING AND WHAT COULD I HAVE BEEN THINKING SHOULDN'T YOU BE GLADE THAT I ACTED THE WAY I DID AND THAT I SAVED A LIFE YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING LITTLE RUNT OF A GUARDIAN!!"

Duo just stared with his mouth opened wide and closed it as he titled his head to his blonde buddy and whispered, "Maxium rage."

All Quatre could to do that statement was nod his head. Wufei was tired and all he wanted to do was head back to the manson and get some sleep.

He stepped in between the two, as if this happened everyday there. "If you two don't mind, could take this little bickering somewhere else. And I think that you are wanted." Wufei motioned to the camera men making their way over to her, as the mother was pointing the young women out.

Hoshi looked to Night they both nodded and Hoshi said quickly, "Time to go." Just as they were about to take off Quatre grabbed Hoshi's shoulder and she turned around "Come with us." She nodded not arguing and they all ran the opposite direction the camera men were coming from.

As the group came through the front door Rasheed came rushing up the Quatre. "Master is everything okay? We saw on the news...is everyone o..." that is when he saw Hoshi come through the front door and when Night shot out of her pocket, again. "...kay."

He walked up to the young women and stared down at her, as if she was a person who just comitted a crime. Hoshi studdered under his hard stare "uhh s..sir." he started to talk "Who are you miss?" Hoshi assumed he ment what was her name. "Ho...Hoshi Kibou sir." He then asked her "Is it true, what they are saying on the news, did you really save a little girl miss"

Hoshi could only nod her head yes in answer to his question. "We thank you, very much Miss. Kibou for your brave actions." Rasheed bowed respectfully.

Hoshi stared to wave her hands in front of her face quictly. "Noo! that is alright, please dont' bow, I don't like it when people bow. We're all equal." By this point her hands had stopped waving and were at her side, as Night floated to the side of her, next to her head. "I should be the one bowing to you all, you are this world's savoir's. I don't really believe in fighting but sometimes you have no choice but to fight." Hoshi voiced as she turned her head to look at all the Gundam pilots.

Heero, being Heero pulled out a gun and aimed it to her head, exclaiming "Who do you work for and why are you here" with a series look on his face that said he ment business.

Hoshi studdered under the gun merely inches from her face. "I...I don't work for..." that is when Night bumped her on the head with his tiny black paw and she looked at him and caught on "o...ohh yeah...I work for the Guardians of the dimentions. Me and Night here serve and try to protect each dimention from someone trying to cause chaos. I guess would be the best way to explain it."

Night boosted while he puffed out his chest "That's right, Hoshi and Night, the duo team! haha!" While Night was laughing mensingly about his boost Hoshi was scratching the side of one cheek and amitted to the pilots, "Though sometimes we get in over our heads and need to call in for help." Night yelled at her "Hoshi don't say that, we are strong and can do anything." Hoshi looked at him and narrowed her eyes and said "And I suppose we just called in help last time for fun, you know because you were trapped in a force field buddle and couldn't get out." Night stopped what he was saying and slumped down in the air embarsed, he sighed "Your right, sometimes we do need help." he said as he closed his eyes to amit the truth he really didn't want to amit.

In all the rush Hoshi took to get out of the the park she had totally forgot to return something and only realized this.

"Oh no! I totally forgot to return the broom I borrowed from that kind old man at the park!" she exclaimed as she held up the broom in front of her.

Night just sweat dropped and soo did everyone else. Hoshi slumped a bit still standing inside the house but with door open "oh man." she sighed.

She turned around and closed the door behind her. Rasheed looked at everyone and suggest they all get to bed and that he would call a maid to find a empy room for the young miss. Hoshi didn't like being called Miss. Kibou, it made her sound older than what she was and insisted that she be called just plain Hoshi.

"Please sir, just call me Hoshi, if you could please. I don't like formalities." He turned around after speaking with the maid and smiled. She just looked at him as she tilted her head to the side a bit.

He then said "Kibou was it?" Hoshi nod and said "Yes." she blinked, not knowing where he was going with this. "So...your last name means hope." She just looked at him and shrugged her shoulders. He then said to her "And if you could just call me Rasheed Hoshi, I would appreciate it." She looked at him and then smiled. "Toshay. okay! Rasheed it is then." she smiled and titled her head to the side a bit. Then she remember what Rasheed had said before about her name meaning hope she commented...

"I'm not sure, I just know I was named that." Duo jumped in and put a arm around Hoshi lazly and smiled as he said "of course it means Hope, in Japanese that is."

Everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head, "What?! I listened in classes, contrary to what some people say." His gaze wondered over to Wufei. From the look on Duo's face Hoshi couldn't keep her laughter in any more.

"HAHAHA!...that face, it's just soo priceless." Duo turned back to Hoshi and smiled his big goofy smile and said "Why thank you." she giggled a bit and then said "Your welcome and smiled herself." Night flew up to the top of Hoshi's head and just slumped down to a laying position and exclaimed tiredly "I'm tired Hoshi, can we go to bed now." Night yawned and was close to sleep. Hoshi leaned her head a bit forward so Night could fall or more like float down to her hand. Duo stared as Night gently landed on her hands that were cupped together and said "Awsome." in a hushed tone. Hoshi just smiled as she looked at Duo and then looked back at Ngith and said "Goodnight, Night." She craddled him like a mother does a baby, in her arms. As she followed the maid who came up to her and asked her to follow her to the room she would be staying in for the time be.

Hoshi was laying in bed. She couldn't sleep, she was tired bfore but she was awake now. She looked over the snoring Night in his new freshly mad mini bed that was sitting on a table right next to her bed. She sat up and looked out her double glass doors and decided to get out of bed and get some fresh air and the best place for that would be on the roof.

"I'm sure no one would mind if I got a little fresh air, after all I just can't seem to fall asleep tonight." She swong her feet out from under the covers on down to the smooth cold wooden floor. She made her way over to the broom she had borrowed from the man before and borrowed it again, silently thanking the man for his kindness. As she touched the broom this time she closed her eyes and then there was a slight flash of light and when it faded she stood in an outfit other than her night cloths. She looked down at her self in approval of her new cloths. She wore a pair of sandle's that had laces that wrapped all the way up til they reached her knees. She had on a skirt that had four sections that were split up four ways, and under this unque dress were a pair of thin pants that hugged at her thighs and part of her legs as if they were part of her skin. Her top was a bit longer and came over her skirt a big. The shirt was sleveless and she had on arm warmers that went from the edges of her nuckles to her elbows. On her neck was a choker that held a hanging silver star. The material to the choker was a sliver blue color. Her arm warmers were a a silver color and her shirt was a mixture of blue and silver. Her pants under her skirt were a light blue silver color and her skirt was a silver color with stars sparkling all over it, but not too many just enough. The broom had transformed and now had a piece of silver thin materica wrapped from the where the hay part began and til the end of the hay portion where the material just hanged losily there.

"Alright, time for some air." she walk to the door and opened it quickly but gently. She stepped out and close it gently. She took a deep breath and placed the broom under her, one leg on each side of the broom. She started to float there, bring her feet up to rest just a bit below the wooden part of the broom. She acended to the roof and landed when she found a spot that look like a good place to get some air. She landed and as she sat down and layed back she placed the broom on the side of her.

Hoshi closed her eyes. Remembering the women from before. She couldn't remember her name, just the touch of the young women's lips agaist her own. They were warm and inviting. Hoshi didn't know how, but she just knew the kiss the young women gave her in her memory, it was her first kiss, and in being her first kiss it was soo very special to her. And then there was a flash of another women but this women was clinging to the women was remembering.

"Who was that?" Hoshi whispered to herself.

"Who was who?" Duo asked hushedly as he bent down to whisper closely to her.

"Epp!" Hoshi shot up from her laying position and she flared her arms, wavy them in a rapid motion. She stopped as she settled down a bit looking at who it was.

"Damn you Duo! Don't do that to me!" Hoshi whispered but harshly.

As Duo took a seat on her side not occupied by the broom, he layed back and closed his eye's and said "So.rry." Hoshi just contiued to sit up and layed one leg down and propped the other up so she could lay her arm over it as she just gazed out at the sky beyond the ocean. Duo just gazed upwards eye's now open.

"How..." He paused a second as Hoshi looked down at him. "How did you know my name. I don't think the other guys said it before." He tilted his head to the side a bit.

Hoshi looked back up and contiued to gaze across the star filled night sky. "Guardians and their human partner's know certain people from dimentions, I guess you can say that we're suppose to know the important people, not that the other people here aren't important but...how do I explain this. It's like we only know the hero's, the people that protect that dimention."

Duo just layed there and said "Oh...okay. Makes sense."

They continued to stare at the night sky. Both enjoying the other's comany. No really knowing what to talk about so they both just stared at the sky. They sat in a comfortable silence that only friends can sit in and know that the silence is okay and welcomed.

The end of Chapter 1 !

* * *

Hoshi- means star in japanese, Kibou- means hope in japanese

I just love the way they sound when you say them, their soo pretty and just roll off your toung soo nicely:)

I don't know when I'll get the inspiration to write the next chapter but please look out for the next chapter. :) I'll try my best to have it out soon, but I make no promises :) Coming next...Chapter two Returning a Broom can be Such a Work Out. Thank you all for reading and I hope you all have a great day:) Waves as she goes off to try and get some sleep

P.S.

If I got any of the translations wrong, please let me know! thank you very much:) I had a hell of a time trying to find what Hoshi ment in Japanese, I could have sworn it ment hope but I was wrong. Hoshi is japanese for star and Kibou is japanease for Hope, and I really wanted to incorperate a japanese word that I could use for a name in this story, it will play out later, but I really wanted to keep Hoshi because I thought that sounded right for my character, so I decided to keep Hoshi Hoshi and add Kibou as her last name.

Fun facts:

Hoshi is pronouced like this hoe-she

Kibou Key-boo

cool eh :) Later skaters ! Now it's bed time for me. Or should I just read some fanfics til i get really tired...Fanfics it is! yay:hops off to read some D.N. Angel fanfics:D


	2. Chapter 2

Witchy Things Happen Chapter 2.

Ohh and you might notice that the name to the furry blue mini wolf Night changed from that to Sky. I noticed I had used that name for another one of my fanfics and decided to change it, sorry for the confussion if there was any :) Here is the second chapter to this new story my crazy mind has come up with :) I forgot to warn you that there may be some, acually there will be some guy love in this story, just not in this chapter, acually I'm not sure what chapter that will happen in, lol, but it will happen :D Soo if you don't like two guys cuddling or fluffiness of two guys then well uhh I'm sorry, please turn back then :) If you do love the joyness and cuddliness of two guys being together continue with the story and enjoy. There will be also some girlxgirl too but only flash backs and minor compared to the guyxguy. :) I don't not own the name Sora, but I do own the character who has that name :) And I also do own the characters of Hoshi Kibou and Sky :) Okay, on with the reading! Enjoy:)

* * *

_It was mostly dark and there were little lights on inside this room, if it was even a room. There was a seat, an odd seat and in front of it it looked like a control stick. There was someone sitting in this seat, but the figure was clouded but the dark. Hoshi looked up at the figure in the 'room' she thought she was in. The figure only looked down at her and smiled, that was the only thing she could see in the dark was the person's smile, which was lighted by the little lights that surrounded the control stick. Then suddenly she was transported ouside where she saw two giant robots do battle in a open field that was close to a dense forest of some sort. The robot with the syth went down and didn't get back up. Then everything went dark. Hoshi could feel tears streaming down her face.   
_

Hoshi woke up with tears staining her face. The sun had risen and was shinning brightly in the room she had slept in.

"Why? Why was I crying?" sighing Hoshi climbed out of bed. But before she could get to her feet a dark blue tiny figure plastered itself to her face.

"Morning Hoshi! How did you sleep?" Sky beamed as he smiled and was cheerful.

"Morning Sky." Hoshi replied and went on to peel the smiling mini wolf off her face.

"I slept okay." Hoshi replied but didn't look at Sky when she did.

"Then why does it look like you were crying in your sleep? Was it another one of those dreams? You haven't had those since our last mission." Sky replied, sounding sad and worried for both his friend and partner.

"I'll be fine Sky." Hoshi said as she grab her necklece from the bedside stand and made her way down the hall way, which was lit brightly by the ceiling lights.

Hoshi stopped a maid that was cleanning off a round table that was in the hallway and asked the maid which way was the kicken. Hoshi thought since the blond young man, also known as Quatre Winner, was nice enough to take her to his house, or more like mansion, she could at least fix breakfast for everyone to show her thankx.

Hoshi found the kicken with ease and walked into it. It was huge, with lots of space and many pots and pans hanging from the ceiling. As she started to get down a pan from a hook Sky came flying in and landed on her shoulder and smiled.

"So, what is for breakfast this morning?" Sky said as he looked down at the pan.

"I was thinking about some..." Hoshi trailed off as she heard someone walk into the kicken.

It was Wufei. It looked like he had gotten back from a run or some kind of intense work out. He was all sweaty and had a towl drapped across his shoulders. He carried a bottle of water in one hand and took the other hand to grab a bit of the towl to wipe his forehead of some of the sweat that was streaming down the side of his face all shinning and fresh. He stopped taking a drink and dropped the end of the towl he was using as soon as he noticed Hoshi and Sky at the stove.

"Your still here. I would have thought you would have left by this morning." Wufei sighed and walked over the refrigerater, opened it and placed his bottle of water inside and then closed it.

"Well I will be leaving here as soon as I find a place to live, like say a apartment." Hoshi replied harshly. She didn't know this guy that well but so far he wasn't on the top of her favorites list.

"I was thinking about making some pancakes and some bacon. How does that sound Sky." Hoshi asked as she started to search for the spacula.

Sky got all excited and bounced up and down in mid air. "That sounds delicious!"

Hoshi just laughed and started to find the ingredeints to make the pancakes. As she was getting the plates, forks and other silverwear out Wufei just looked at her, like she was invading his territory.

"Hey women, I hope you aren't planning on staying here too long. Women are weak and cause promblems." he said as he took a seat at the island that was across from the stove. Behind the Island was the kicken table, and that is where Sky was. He sat on one of the mates that was placed in front of one of the six chairs. Sky stared to follow the already started, possible voical fighting.

"Well excuse me for being born a women! Oh mighty man. Look I just got up and already your giving me attitude. I'm not planning on staying here longer than I have to and if you got a problem with it then say it to my face you over attitude idot!" Hoshi breathed deeply and angeryly.

Sky looked from Hoshi to watch and see what Wufei was going to do. Wufei got up from where he was sitting at the island and walked up to Hoshi and stared at her for a moment.

"I don't appreicate YOUR attitude with me. Your the one who came in on us." Wufei breathed deeply.

Sky turned his head from Wufei to Hoshi. At this moment Duo entered the Kicken and took a seat next to Sky at the kicken table. He looked at Sky.

"So, what is going on, did I miss anything good." Duo asked as he smiled from Sky to the two fighting in front of the stove. By this point Hoshi had a death grip on the spacula she finally found in the kicken.

Sky looked at Hoshi to see what she was going to say next. His mouth made a curve in Duo's direction as he explained what had happened so far.

"Interesting. Wuffy decided to start early on Hoshi."

"Yeah. Well Hoshi doesn't take any kind of attitude from anyone. She is like a volcano waiting to explode once you get on her bad side and believe me you don't want to be there when that happens." Sky shook his head at this.

Duo looked at Sky "Got any popcorn, this is going to get good." Sky looked at Duo and replied confusingly "No, it's the morning, and I don't even know where the popcorn is in here anyways." Sky turned his attention back at the two breathing hard.

Hoshi started to get red in the face at the last statement Wufei said towards her.

"Ohh really! Well then I guess when Quatre sai "this way", then that wasn't an unvoiced direct invitation to come with you guys then?!" Hoshi started to yell by this point.

Sky looked from Hoshi to Wufei to see what his next words were going to be. But the two looked towards the kicken door as Quatre came walking through looking tired. Quatre looked up and was wide awake by then with the scene in front of him. Duo was sitting at the table with Sky next to him and it looked like the two were watching Wufei and Hoshi. Quatre walked over to Wufei and Hoshi and stopped by the end of the island and looked from one to the other.

"Uhh...what is going on?" he asked afraid what the asnwer would be. It looked to Quatre that Wufei was angrey about something.

"This wowmen think's she can stay here, but she has got another thing coming." He said to Quatre and looked at Hoshi when he got done saying what he said.

"WHAT! Did you not hear what I said before, I will look for a place. I just wanted to make some breakfast for everyone for being soo helpful, but I think I just lost my appitite and my appitite to make breakfast. Uggg! I'm going to find the elderly man to return his broom to him. Later!"

Hoshi headed towards the kicken door and stopped before existing the kicken and looked at Quatre.

"Thank you for your kindness Quatre. I will find a place of my own to stay at, I don't want to be a bother to you."

Quatre rose his hands up and waved them in a no manner. "It's okay, stay as long as you like. Beside's it'll be nice to have someone new around here. Please I insist."

Hoshi looked at him for a moment and smiled then replied with "Maybe, we'll see. I will think about it. Thank you very much." And with that she bowed towards Quatre and existed the room to get the broom. Duo got up and Sky started to head for Hoshi as Duo was doing too. They both followed her up to the room she was using and then out the manson. They were walking down the road and as they were existing the gate, that was part of the Winner estate, Hoshi stopped and looked at Duo.

"You don't have to come if you don't want to." she said out of breath from the argument she had just had with Wufei.

Duo just smiled and replied with "But I want to, besides from what I saw from eariler today it seems it won't be too boaring to be around you." he winked as he finished.

Hoshi just laughed and smiled. "Thankx, though I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or a insult."

As he started to walk the rest of the way out of the gate and turned right to start to walk down the sidewalk he said "I'd take it as a compliment but you can take it however you want." and stuck his hands in his blue jean pant pockets.

"Okay." was Hoshi's reply as she followed after him.

* * *

As they arrived at the small city part of the neighborhood Hoshi walked off to the side where she could stand and not run into anyone. Duo followed her and stood beside her.

" I Think it would be easier to have one of us search the sky and the other search the ground. I think we could find the man easier that way, I hope." She said as she looked up at the sky.

It looked like a clear day and no rain. She smiled and put a leg over each side of the broom. Duo watched as she changed into her flying outfit and just stared wide mouth. Hosh reached over and closed his gapping mouth shut.

"Hehe. It's rude to have your mouth open like that Duo."

His reply to her comment was "I'll have to get use to this."

Hoshi just laughed and looked from Duo to the sky. As she did she started to float to the sky slowly Duo looked at her and said "Be careful. Don't run into any buses or anything. This city is busy in the afternoon."

Hoshi looked down at him as she started to get some height to take off and said "I will. No worries." After she said this she shot up into the air like a bullet.

They looked around the city and met back when Hoshi sent Sky to find Duo to tell him to meet her somewhere. They would meet and give each other any information they had on the man. By the third time around they met by a painting shop that looked like it had some classic artisitc materials in it. Hoshi landed and started to rub her butt. Duo looked at her and rose an eyebrow at this.

"Your butt okay?" he asked.

"Hoshi stopped rubbing her butt and smiled up at him and replied with "My butt will be fine. It just gets soar and numb from riding on it. Did you find anything yet on the man."

Duo shook his head and said "Nope. But maybe we should go in here and ask to see if they have any information about the man." Duo said as he pointed to the Paint Shop that they stood in front of.

They went in and the women that was working in there told them about the man and where he workd. She said that the man worked at a Crafts Stope and that his store was about a mile or two down from her shop. The lady smiled a sweet smile as Hoshi and Duo thanked her for the help. After the two existed the Paint shop Hoshi hopped back on her broom and took off. Duo started to walk towards the directions the women had given them. Not even ten minutes after they started to head in the direction of the Craft shop did Duo hear the sound of a truck. He looked to see where Hoshi was and found her looking around at all the buildings, not really paying attention to where she was flying.

Duo stared at the bus coming straight at Hoshi. She was too low in the air and didn't notice it. "Hoshi! Bu..." he started to yell but was too late.

"Ahhh!" Hoshi screamed as her broom went out of control temperatly and her and Sky landed in a tree across the street from where Duo stood.

"uss..." Duo finished. "Bus." this time he said it weakly and then sighed before starting over across the street to the tree.

Duo rushed over to the said tree to check and see if Hoshi and Sky were okay.

"Hoshi!...Hoshi! You guys okay up there?!" Duo yelled up the tree.

Hoshi groaned as did Sky.

"Hoshi..." Sky groaned.

"Yeah Night..." groaned Hoshi.

"tree..." groaned Sky.

"yeah, I saw it..." Hoshi groaned.

The branch they landed on started to crack. Suddenly they fell to the grass covered ground under the tree.

"Ahh!" Hoshi and Sky screamed as they fell on top of Duo.

"UPH!" Duo said as he landed not to softly to the ground with a women, broom and a mini wolf on top of him.

Sky turned to Hoshi from under the broom.

"Hoshi..." Night groaned in pain.

"Yeah..." Hoshi groaned in pain.

"branch broke..." Sky groaned.

"Really?... Hoshi groaned.

"Yeah..." groaned Sky.

"Didn't notice." Hoshi groaned.

Duo looked up at the two.

"Sky?" Duo groaned in pain.

"Yeah." Sky groaned.

"Hide." Duo groaned.

"Ekk!" Sky squeeked and dashed inside Hoshi's traveling sack that was hanging across her body.

Duo then looked at Hoshi and said "And Hoshi..." Duo groaned out.

"Yeah Duo." Hoshi said.

"Could ya get off me please?" Duo sighed.

"Working on it." Hoshi replied as she slowly stood to her feet.

Brushing herself off and Duo doing the same thing as he got up Hoshi looked around and noticed she didn't see Sky anywhere. Panicing Hoshi looked around her.

"Sky...where's Sky?!" Hoshi screamed twisting and turning around.

"uhh...Hoshi." Duo tapped Hoshi on her shoulder.

"Hu?" turning around Hoshi looked at Duo.

"Down there." Duo whispered in Hoshi's ear while pointing down to her traveling sack.

As Hoshi looked down at the sack she could see a little blue furry paw sticking out and waving at her "Here Hoshi." Sky mummble as he continued to wave his paw.

Sighing in relief Hosh smiled and said "Thank goodness."

Duo looked around and whispered to Hoshi "Uhh I think it would be a good idea to continue on the ground."

Hoshi smiled and whispered back "Good idea, no arguements here."

* * *

After a few bumps into people walking and a few sorries after spilling a ladies grocey bag they finally reached the Craft Stop. Walking inside and hearing the ginggle of of a bell Hoshi and Duo looked around and Sky poked his head out carefully looking around as well.

Duo looked around at some of the crafts then turned to Hoshi who was behind him doing the same thing and said "See him?"

Hoshi looked around and shook her head "Nope."

Duo sighed and his shoulders slumped a bit "How the hell does one old gezzer get around this much in one day?" Duo breathed out tiredly.

"Good health maybe." Hoshi replied as she shrugged her shoulders.

"And be polite. He's a older man not an old gezzer. Repsect your edlers Duo." Hoshi waved her index finger in his face.

They heard a door open and close. From the sound of the closing door it sounded like it came from the back of the shop.

"It's okay miss, everyone has their way at looking at people." the older man smiled as he placed his hand on Hoshi's shoulder as she brought her arm that she was using to scold Duo about his manners, to her side.

"Ahh!" Hoshi yelled from surprise. Breathing deeply Hoshi looked up and saw it was the older man. After recovering from her surprise Hoshi smiled at the older man and said "Sir, I came here to return your broom. Thank you very much for letting me borrow it." Hoshi said politely and bowed to the older man in respect and held out the broom for the man to take.

"Why thank you young lady, I knew you would." he smiled at Hoshi.

"And I took the liberty of crafting something for our special visitor." after the man said this Hoshi started to blush.

"Th...Thank you very much sir. But you didn't have to." Hoshi replied

"Yes, I know, but I wanted to." the man said before he turned around and headed to the back before stopping at the door and turned around to face Hoshi and Duo.

"Please follow me." he said as he entered the back room. Hoshi and Duo followed suit. As the pair entered the back they were amazed at the many crafts that were on the wall and lining many shelves too.

The man came from behind a work bench holding a a very beautiful and fine crafted broom.

"Here, a gift." The man handed it over to Hoshi.

"Thank you soo very much sir." Hoshi replied with much emotion in her voice. Hoshi took the broom and twisted it and turned it every which way. When she felt something like an inscription on the handle of the broom she turned it over and peered down at it. It read Hoshiko. She looked at the man.

He smiled and said "It means starchild. A little bird told me your name." the man smiled.

Hoshi smiled and asked "But why use that?" and blinked her eyes at the man in confusion.

The man smiled and said "Because, as witches fly in the sky they soar with the stars."

Hoshi was over whelmed by this mans kindness and gently gave the man a warm hug. She pulled back and looked at the man and asked "Sir, may I ask what your name is?"

The man closed his eyes as he smiled and said "Yes you may. It's Sora. I was named that because of my love for the sky."

The man turned to Duo and smiled "And you must be Duo."

Duo just smiled and said "Yeap, I may run and hide but I'll never tell a lie."

At this the old man laughed. Hoshi asked before leaving "Is there anything I can do for you Sora."

"Yes, would you be so kind as to modle for me. You see my grandaughter loves witches. I've told her many tales of the beautiful witches that watch over her."

Hoshi smiled and said "Yes, I'd be honored. When?"

Sora smiled and said "How about a week from now?"

Hoshi smiled and as she did so she added a little bounce and said "Sounds good to me."

Sora turned to Duo and said "And your more than welcome to come too Duo."

Duo smiled and said "Sure thing. I might miss something if I don't. With Hoshiko around anything can happen." Duo said as he looked down at her and winked.

Hoshi just stared at him and said "Hoshiko?"

Duo smiled his big goofy smile and said "Yeah, it suits ya."

Hoshi just smiled as she titled her head a bit to the side.

"Well we should be getting back to our friends Sora." Hoshi said as she bowed respectfully.

Sora bowed back and said before they could leave through the door. "Duo, take good care of her. She's special that she is."

Duo saluted Sora and said "Will do." as the pair existed out of the shop.

* * *

Hos was on top of the roof with the same outfit she had on the night before. This time Sky was with her. As Hoshi gazed up at the stars, as the wind blowing gently, she thought with happiness in her heart '_So much had happed since I got to this dimention and I'm very happy. I got to make new friends and they accepted me without questioning me. I think I will stay here, in this house with everyone, even though I don't really like that Wufei guy. I'm sure we can start to get along sooner or later.'_ Hoshi smiled at this thought of staying with her new friends and hopefully getting along with Wufei.

And for the rest of the night Hoshi was content and happy, with her new friends and this new dimention she was sent to.

* * *

I'm not sure how to pronouce Hoshiko so I'm not going to :) But here is the pronouciation for Sora.

Sora: which means sky in Japanese. It sounds like Soar-a :)

There were other names I could have used for the older man like sukai, ten, tenkuu, joukuu, and kyuuten. But I found that Sora fitted him better and I liked it better :)

Credit for Hoshiko goes to Seer Vixion, thank you very much for the idea, it gave me a chance to play with Sora. :) Man! I'm really starting to like Sora, he is a very interesting man :) Well I hope you all enjoyed this second chapter to Witchy Things happen, until next time! And there will be a next time! ;) :D hehe. later :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Witchy Things Happen**

**Hello! You have reached chapter 3 of Witchy Things Happen:) I am really glad that people are enjoying this story soo much! It makes me happy and a lot easier to write chatpers for, even though it takes me forever, sometimes, to post chapters up :D hehe. I do apologize for not posting in a while, I will amit it has been lack of motivation. Okay! enjoy! End of my blabbing :D On with the story. :) Also heads up, there is mention of male crushing on male. **

* * *

It had been three days since Hoshi returned Sora's broom and she had four days left before modleing for him. Today was Tuesday, Saturday was the day that Hoshi returned his broom.

It was a semi sunny day out, some gray clouds passed by. The wind was blowing like crazy and Hoshi was loving it. She had gotten a job at the newspaper studio in town and was in charge of taking pictures of the weather and anything that caught her eye. And today's weather was perfect for taking pictures.

"Hoshiii! can we please go inside?! I'm begging you!" Sky yelled from the edge of Hoshi's sack, he was leaning on it from the inside with his tiny paws hanging over the sides. He had to yell to be heard over the howling wind.

"Not yet Sky, I want to stay out here a bit longer." Hoshi replied as she took another picture of the gray clouds that passed by.

Sky just sighed and dropped the rest of the way in her sack.

Hoshi Just shook her head and looked down at the bag and said "You know you don't have to stay in there, all the people here have seen you."

She could feel Sky climbing up the inside of the sack and when he got to the top he poked his head out, the wind taking his tiny ears and blowing them every which way.

"Yeah, but I'll be blown away if I leave the sack." Sky whined loudly.

Hoshi sighed , she couldn't do much when Sky gave her that look that puppies do, the glistering look that said 'please.'

"Alright, let's go in. I can take some more tomrrow. Besides I'm getting hungrey." Hoshi said as she looked down at Sky as she started to make her way back inside. On their way to the kicken Hoshi and Sky ran into Duo and Quatre. Quatre looked as though he had seen something he really didn't wan to see or he was surprised by something or someone. On the way to the kicken the three talked about the weather and other topics that came up on the news. Finally as they entered through the kicken doors Hoshi stopped and turned around to face Quatre.

"Is there something wrong, you feeling okay Kay?" Hoshi asked as she placed her hand on his forehead, he had been blushing when her and Sky had ran into him (not literally), and felt for a fever. "Nope, no fever. Are you hot or something?" Hoshi looked at Quatre trying to figure out what was the matter.

As soon as Hoshi mentioned the word hot the image that Quatre wittnessed a few minutes ago came back. He started to blush even deeper.

Hohsi stared at him for a moment before something hit her. "Ohh, I know what it is..." Hoshi trailed off.

Duo looked from Quatre to Hoshi and asked "What?" and blinked.

"Hehe, it seems Quatre, possibly, has the hots for someone. But who could this somone be." Hoshi tapped her chin with her indext finger in thought.

Quatre walked over to the refrigerator quickly and poped his head in there after he opened it up. He asked them if they wanted anything but Hoshi knew he was avoiding the subject at hand.

"I knew it!" Hoshi exclaimed happily as she hit her fisted hand in her hand that was facing palm up. She made her way over to where Quatre was, as Sky flew out of the sack and took a seat on one of the matts on the table, Duo follwing Sky's example.

"Hey, hey!" Hoshi shoed Quatre out of the refrigerator and shut it.

Leaning on the island she smiled and said "What will it be? I know that when somone else cooks food for me it tends to taste better." winking at Quatre Hoshi looked over at Sky and Duo. "What would you two like?" looking back to Quatre she asked "What about you Kay?"

Duo's hand shot up hight in the air and waved excitedly and he said "A fried egg sandwitch with mayo, cheese, and anchovies." Hoshi's nose made a 'eww' movement on Duo's sandwitch request.

"Okay...that's definally different." Hoshi cleared her throat and looked at Sky who was mirroring Duo's wild arm waving.

"Me next, me next!?" Sky shouted happily.

Hoshi just laughed then asked "What do you want Sky?"

Sky smiled wide and said "popcorn!"

"Okay." Hoshi sang.

Hoshi turned to Quatre and asked him "What about you Quatre?

Quatre was about to answer when Heero came walking through the door.

"He...Heero." Quatre looked at him as he finished getting a bottle of water out of the frig.

Heero stopped by Quatre as Quatre said his name. "Qua...tra."

They both looked down then back up at each other. Heero cleared his throat before he turned around and said on the way out "Shooting range." Just as the door closed behind him Quatre stared at the door and whispered "Heero."

Duo and Sky looked at each other and smiled wide, a plan forming between the two. Hoshi caught the look the two were giving each other. Duo and Sky looked back over her way and she walked over to the two.

"No way. I'm not helping you two playing match maker, not good." Hoshi shook her head quickly. Then she preceded to explain why it wasn't a good reason to play match maker.

"Do you want a gun in your guy's face?" Hoshi asked as she crossed arms over her chest "Cause that is what you'll get from Heero." Sky looked at Hoshi, pleading her to agree with the plan to help them. Hoshi shook her head and said "No means no, and if you two do it anyways count me out, and I won't be responsible for what happens. Unlike the two of you, I don't have a death wish."

When Hoshi was done talking with Sky and Duo she walked over to the frigerator and stared to fix everyone's lunch. Just as she started to pop Sky's popcorn Wufei walked through into the kichen. He heaed for the frigerator and got a can of pop out just as Sky's popcorn was done and Hoshi took it out and served it to him. It was one of those mini bags of popcorn, mini bag for a mini wolf.

Wufei leaned agaist the kichen island, across from Hoshi "So, your going to stay here I hear." Wufei stated.

Hoshi was busy making her food as she replied back, "Yeah, I am."

Wufei shruged and existed the kicken saying "Do what you want."

Duo and Sky stopped eatting and looked at the door then at Hoshi.

Duo blinked and said "Wow, Wu-man was a bit...un-Wuish."

Hoshi replied to Duo's comment as she sat her plate down next to Quatre's "Yeah, well maybe we both learned a little something from our last encounter."

* * *

That evening around nine p.m. Hoshi laid outside in the grass in the back yard. She was thinking about something and Sky laid asleep on her stomach. The mini wolf rose up and down with Hoshi's stomach.

Hoshi was thinking about that girl she saved the day she arived in this dimention.

"She didn't get up that tree by herself. I could sense very powerful magic almost acient, around her. Whose come here, and what do they want?"

Hoshi stared at the stars asking these questions and pondering all this with a series look on her, her eyes glistening with wonder and curiousity. She heard foot steps and without thinking her Guardian insticks kicked in. She jumped to her feet from her back but in the process flung Sky into a tree, that still had growing to do. Sky went spat against the tree and slid down to the grass with swirls in his eyes. Hoshi twisted around and a glaive appeared in her hand. She extented the glaive out and pointed the tip end to the person's throat. The person who was being held at point, literally, was none other than Duo Maxwell.

Duo swallowed hard and put up his hands as he said "Soo...can I move now?"

Hoshi breathed a breath of relief, it was only Duo. She lowered her weapon and walked up to Duo.

"Don't ever sneak up on me when I'm thinking about something series." She said as she got in his face.

Duo smiled and tilted his head down towards her, she was shorter than he was, he replied "Sure, but last time you were on the roof and you didn't suddenly make a glaive appear out of no where."

Hoshi sighed and went over to pick up the still swirly eyes Sky. "There are times when my Guardian insticks kick in and I get series and possibly dangerous, just be careful, okay Duo." She said as she cuddled Sky to her chest as his swirls started to go away. He blinked and then fell straight back to sleep.

Duo walked up to touch the glavie. Hoshi saw this and yelled "No!"

Before she could stop him Duo had slightly touched the glavie and was electricuted a bit "Oww! that hurt." Duo said as he put his forefinger in his mouth to suck on it, to make it feel better.

Hoshi walked up to Duo, he had stepped back after he was slightly shocked by the glavie.

"Duo, no one but the Guardian asighed to the weapon may touch it. They're simple guardian rules. Would you like it if I touched your weapons?"

Duo blinked and replied, with his finger still in his mouth "I wouldn't mind."

Hoshi sighed and then closed her eyes, her glaive dissappeared and she looked back up at Duo and then asked "Would Heero like it if I touched any of his weapons."

Duo took his finger out of his mouth and said as he smiled "Nope, he would shot ya."

Hoshi smiled and said "Then I rest my case." and she started back inside of the house.

Duo followed behind her catching up to her as she got to the door of the back of the house.

The End.

* * *

**Wow! I think this is the shortest chapter in this story I have ever written! I'm use to writing anywhere from 2,000 words and up, but I guess that this chapter was special and a shorty :D I hope you enjoyed it. Coming to a computer near you, chapter 4! The adventures continue with Hoshi, Sky and the g-boys! Til next time! bye:) **


	4. Chapter 4

**Witchy Things Happen**

Okay here is chapter four:) I poseted two chapters, 3 and 4, to make up for not posting in a while :D Enjoy and warning... a bit of boyxboy in this chapter, so if you don't like two men loving each other, and I don't mean the lemon kind, then don't read. IF you do like fluff and love of two men then please continue :) Later:)

* * *

There was fire and screams of pain filling the air that Hoshi was in and the space she was kneeling within. 

_What is happening? This feels so familar, yet I can't place it._

A womens face flashed before Hoshi's eyes and her eyes widened at the eyes that she now began to recogize. It was the same person that took her family from her. She began to shake and then lowered her head in her hands, as tears started to stream down her face.

The scene changed and she was in what looked to be like a living room and the radio was on, and the song 'Broken' was playing as she watched with horror her family being taken from her by the women that kept on plagueing her dreams.

_Why now? Why do I remember this now? Are you coming back? Are you here in this world, will you come for me too? What should I do? I don't know what I should do. This is...is so wrong. Why would anyone do such a thing, cause such pain? Why? _

Hoshi's body shook with a force that caused her to go into shock. This dream was overwhelming and as she tried to control her shakes they got worse. She then felt someone shake her gently in the real world.

_Who's there? Her dream world started to fade with the lyrics from the song fading with the dream world..."'Cause I'm broken when I'm open And I don't feel like I am strong enough._

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome And I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

When Hoshi opened her eyes, there was the alarm clock going off and she was hearing the exact same song she was hearing in her dream!

Hoshi turned her head slowly towards the alarm clock and said slowly in a whisper "That...song."

**"the worst is over now and we can breathe again..." **

Duo looked at Hoshi as he stopped shaking her as she woke up and stared at the alarm clock.

"Hoshi...whats wrong...you don't look too good and you were shaking pretty bad in your sleep." Duo said as he stared at her white face, as if all color and energy had been drained from her being.

The song continued to play and Hoshi listened to it all the way through...she had to. She couldn't explain why she had to, because even she didn't know why she had to but she knew she had to and that was that.

Duo looked at the alarm clock and noticed the song being played.

**"I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away there's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight I wanna hold you high and steal your pain"**

Hoshi was remembering the time when she first met Sky, the Guardians took her in. Her family was killed by that women and she had no other family left, so they took her in. They knew she had power, strength and most of all a heart to use that power and strength for the right things.

_Hoshi sat in a room, furnished with a bed, dresser, and a closet. She looked towards the window at the glowing light of the moon and started to cry, that is when a dark and fury creature attached itself to her face and started to rub her cheek, telling her it was all going to be okay. She, from then on, had always trusted and loved Sky, he was her friend, her only friend,and family and someone she could always depend on to help her through anything that any world would throw at her._

**"Cause I'm broken when I'm open**

**And I don't feel like I am strong enough**

**Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome**

**And I don't feel right when you're gone away"**

Hoshi just sighed, and it sounded weak and sad. Duo looked at her, would she be the kind of person that wouldn't talk to others about her pain, her troubles, or maybe talk with others that she knew well enough.

While Duo was busy thinking about Hoshi and how sad she looked she had already gotten out of bed and gotten dressed, today was the day she was going to modle for Sora, and she was happy, that was what helped her cheer up.

"Duo...you coming, today is the day we visit Mr.Sora" Hoshi said as she looked up at Duo and his worried face. She knew he was worrying about her, but she would let him know she would be okay.

"It's okay Duo, I'll be fine, just had a dream that I haven't had lately and it wears me out sometimes to have that dream, but I'll be fine." Hoshi smiled wide and big at Duo which in turn made him smile too.

"Okay. Well then, let's hurry, we don't want to be late." Duo said as he started to walk towards the door. Sky following after him.

_That is werid, Sky seems to be getting attached to Duo, he has never been attached to anyone but me. He is finally beginning to accept others...I'm glad._Hoshi thought as she smiled more as they made their way out of her bed room and downstairs to the kicken.

As they entered the kicken, Wufei was at the table drinking a cup of coffee and reading the news paper, the comic section.

"Ooo...Wu-man trying something new today." Duo smiled big as he looked over Wufei's shoulder to see that he was reading a newspaper comic strip.

"Beat it Maxwell." Wufei said without looking up at the braided man.

"okaie dokie Wu-man." Duo turned around before Wufei could swing an arm up at him.

Hoshi walked up to Quatre that was getting some milk out of the frigerator and smiled up at him and said "Kay, we're going to a friends shop and I don't know what time we'll be back so don't wait up for us, okay." Hoshi smiled.

Quatre blinked and asked "A friends shop? You and who? You mentioned us, who else is going with you, I mean besides Sky." Quatre questioned as he looked down at Hoshi. _She's so cute, like a little sister you can't get enough of. _

"Ohh! Well me and Duo had a little adventure a couple days back returning that broom I borrowed and we met a nice man that wants to spend some time with us today." Hoshi said as she put her hands behind her head and was rocking back and forth on her heals.

Duo came up and swong a arm over Hoshi's shoulders and smiled big at Quatre and said "Come on Hoshiko, tell Q-man the real reason we're going over there...She is going to modle for our new friend Q-man. Isn't that awsome! Our little Hoshiko modleing." Duo said as he gave her a big bear hug.

Hoshi poked Duo in the side and he let her go. And she looked at him and said "Duo! ..besides, it's not that big of deal. His granddaughtor likes witches so I'm doing this for the little girl is all. It's not everyday you find people that accept your uniqueness." Hoshi giggled at this and grab Duo's hand and started to drag him out the door away from the rest of the others that started to make their way out of the kicken.

Duo blushed a bit as Hoshi grabbed his hand to drag him out the kicken and through the front door. She then let it go and stopped in mid run. And looked up at the top of the house.

"ohh! I forgot my broom! And it's the one that Mr. Sora made for me, I wanted to fly it there today to test it out and break it in." Hoshi said as she contiued to stare up at the house.

Duo smiled and said "We can go back in and get it, I'm sure we have enough time."

Hoshi shook her head and then closed her eyes and placed her hands palms facing up towards the sky. With a bright flash of light something came out from the flash and fell right into Hoshi's hands. She curled her fingers over the object and opened her eyes to take a look at her handy work.

"I did it! I have been working on that spell for a long time and it finally worked. Hehe, it figures when your not really trying that hard is when something works." Hoshi said as she turned to face Duo and smiled up at him. He smiled back and nodded towards the broom.

"Nice...that could come in handy for other things." Duo smiled wide and in a manner that told you that he was thinking about using that specific spell to do something proably to Heero or Wufei.

"No! Duo. We're definally not using this spell on Heero, or Wufei, I want to live a nice and long life before I get shot or get my head cut off thank you very much, but please if you want to get shot or your head cut off feel free to, I won't stop you." Hoshi said as she started to walk out in the front in the grass and then stopped by a nice spot in the sun. She put her legs on each of the broom and then consentrated on taking off. Sky already in her sack that appeared when she took her flight stances on the broom.

"I'll meet you there Duo." waved Hoshi as she started to rise in the air and then shot off in the sky.

"kay!" Duo yelled as she took off in the direction of Sora's shop.

* * *

That afternoon while Duo and Hoshi went to see their friends Quatre and Heero went to the store. Quatre thought about what Hoshi had told him lastnight when she and Duo returned from the back of the house. 

Flash back...

_Hoshi walked into the living room to sit back and read before going to bed but found Quatre there sitting and staring at nothing in particualar but looking a bit sad and unsure about something. _

_"Hey there Kay, what are you up to?" Hoshi asked as she took a seat right next to him on the couch. The couch faced a big window that overlooked the back yard, some of the back yard but not all of it. _

_Quatre continued to stare out the window and answered with a sadfilled voice "Just thinking." _

_Hoshi titled her head to one side and asked "About what." and said it as softly and kindly as she could. _

_Quatre replied as he put his chin on his knees he just pulled up before repling with "my feelings and about the person I'm falling for. But I don't know what to do about it. There is so much that scares me, soo much violence in the media and soo many people getting hurt because how they feel about someone else." Quatre finished with a deep sigh. _

_Hoshi brought up her knees and gazed out the window too "You know, whoever it is that you like, you realize how lucky they are. You are a kind and sweet person Quatre, and no matter who they are, what sex they are, it doesn't matter, because if you love them and you care for them with all your heart then something like what sex you are shouldn't matter at all, the only thing that is important betwee two people that love each other is love. That is what it means to love someone; accept them for who they are and everything that comes with that, do that and you don't have to worry about anything, just be yourself and love that person." Hoshi smiled as she looked over at Quatre who looked over at her with wide eyes. _

_He whispered loud enough for Hoshi to hear "To love and accept for who you are."_

_Hoshi nodded her head and brought Quatre's head on her upper chest to rest there and rubbed the back of his head to calm him from his thoughts and fears. _

_"It'll be all right. Just take your time in exspressing how you feel about this person, tell them when you feel it is right and you feel comfortable with it, but know you can't hide your feelings from them forever. If they truely love you in the same way they'll understand and accept you." Hoshi said as she continued to rub his head. _

_Quatre closed his eyes at the rubbing of the back of his head and said softly and with more of a happy tone to it "Thank you." and fell asleep in Hoshi's lap. _

_Around the livingroom door frame a figure stood there, all you could see was a smile and a voice that said "She sure is something...something different. Listen to her Quatre she knows what she is saying." Then the figure walked away and the image faded slowly. _

End of Flashback...

* * *

Quatre and Heero just got back from the store and just as they put the last of the grocey's away Quatre turned to Heero and said "Heero, can we go to the park and talk. I need to talk to you about something." Quatre looked into Heero's eye's pleadingly. 

Heero nodded his head and said "Lets go."

Quatre followed Heero out of the house and towards the park.

* * *

Duo had just made it to Sora's shop. Hoshi landed on her broom then she dismounted her broom and held it in one hand. Just as Hoshi landed is when Sora came out of his shop to greet his new friends. 

"Hello Duo and Hoshiko, How are you doing my friends?" Sora asked as he gave both a gentle but firm hug in greetings.

"Just fine and dandy Sora." Duo replied as Hoshi nodded her head to agree.

Hoshi said "Yes, we're doing fine. Are we early or late? Should we come back later when your ready Mr. Sora." Hoshi asked as she got worried that they had come way too early."

By the time they had made it to the shop it was early in the afternoon. Town was starting to get busy with people going for lunch breaks and meeting others for lunch and what not.

Sora shook his head as he said "No, you two are just on time, I'll be done in about ten minutes. I'll post the close sign and that way we won't be disturb. Just go out back and wait for me there. I have to go clean up a bit and get my materials." Sora said as he opened the door to his shop as the two walked in and Sora closed the door behind the three of them.

After Sora got done doing what he said he had to do he came out back with all kinds of drawing materials. Hoshi was excited and nervous at the same time, she had never modled before and didn't know how it would go. What should she do, how should she pose, did she get to decided did Sora wanted her to do something hard??? All these thoughs and questions ran through her mind as Sora was getting his materials ready to sketch his master piece.

Sora walked over to Hoshi as he was done setting up his materials and asked "Would you mind if I asked you to fload in mid air above my canves." Sora asked as he turned and pointed where he sat up his canves to sketch her." It would be much closer to me and I would like to get a angle of you decending from the sky. I believe my grandaughter would like that very much."

Hoshi sighed happily and smiled. Now that she could do and since it was for the girl she would be happy to do that. "Sure, I can do that. Do you want Sky to be in the picture too? " Hoshi asked as she mounted her broom and got ready to acend in the air.

"Who is this Sky you talk of? Have we met before?" Sora asked he blinked and titled his head to the side a bit.

"Hahaha! No, you haven't met Sky. He is a friend of mine. In fact he came with me today." Hoshi smiled

Sora laughed heartly and said "Well why don't you go get him, and bring him back here where he'll be comfortable.

Duo just smiled, knowing that Sora didn't know that Sky wasn't human but infact a magical creature and Hoshi's partner.

Duo spoke up as he pointed to Hoshi's bag "Acually Sora, Sky is already back here, there, in Hoshi's bag."

Sora looked down at Hoshi's bag and waited for the person to appear. "I don't see anyone in there, he would have to be a child or a small person to fit in there." Sora said as he bent down to exaime the bag and ajusted his small round glasses on his nose.

Hoshi smiled and said softly and quietly. "It's okay Sky. You can come out now."

That is when a dark blue furry head with wolf like ears and dark grey eye's popped out of the bag, and placed his small paws on the edge of Hoshi's bag. Sora gave a squeek and jumped back. Then he walked back to the bag and bent down to look at the small creature that suddenly appeared out of the the young witches sack.

"Hi!" Sky waves excitedly, and said "My name is Sky and I'm Hoshi's friend. Nice to meet you." Sky smiled wide.

Sora just laughed and said "My, my. Hoshiko you certainly are full of surprises aren't you my dear." Sora said as he ended his laughter and smiled down at the little wolf like creature.

"Hoshi...he really is a old man." Sky said as he looked up at Hoshi from his place in the sack.

"Sky!" Hoshi voiced half loudly and stern. "That isn't nice and it's very rude."

Sora had to laugh again, these two were very unique and he could tell they had a special bond.

Sora smiled down at Sky then bent back up to Hoshi and said "Yes, he will fit in the picture perfectly. My little blue friend, could you keep that pose your in now for a bit longer. I'll try to hurry so you two won't become too stiff." Sora said. as he went back to his canves to grab a drawing untensual.

"Okay! Just as long as it's not too long, I get stiff easly." Sky said as he kept his place on the edge of the sack.

Hoshi Flew up high enough then she started to decend til Sora told her to stop. She held that pose and looked forward for a good thirdy mins. Sky was doing good, but was starting to shake.

"Is he almost done Hoshi, I'm starting to feel the stiffness coming." Sky said as he started to shake a bit more.

Soar sighed happily and voice loudly "Done!" but just as those words left his mouth Hoshi got stiff and she stared straigh ahead with a look of worry and concern on her face, Sky knew this look.

"Hoshi, something is wrong, isn't it?" Sky asked as he looked up at her worried face.

Hoshi nodded and looked down at Sky and said "We have to hurry to the park." as she finished she started to decend to the ground and reached out her hand to Duo and said "Get on."

Duo looked at Hoshi like she didn't know who the witch was. "Uhhh, I can't fly." He said scratching the side of his cheek.

Hoshi shook her head hastly and said in a rush "It doesn't matter, You'll be safe as long as I'm here. Get on! Quatre and Heero are in trouble!" That is all Duo needed. He hopped on the back of Hoshi's broom.

Hoshi landed and said "Sora, we have to go."

Sora nodded his head in understanding and said "Go." and smiled.

Hoshi nodded her head and turned her head a bit towards the back to Duo and said "Hold on tight. It might be a little bumpy."

Duo gripped the brooms handle and said "Right!"

Hoshi shot up towards the clouds in the sky and took off like the wind in the direction of the park.

Sora watched Hoshi's acend to the clouds and take off as if the wind was with her as he followed her direction. He smiled and said "Take care my little witch, Hoshiko."

* * *

Just as Quatre and Heero found a nice and deserted spot in the park Quatre walked towards a tree and placed his palm agaist it's trunk and sighed. Heero came up behind him and ask "What did you want to talk about Quatre. There was a hint of concern in the perfect soilder's voice. Something that Quatre hadn't really noticed before now. 

Quatre turned around and brought his head up to look up at Heero and said "I've wanted to know, and to tell you something for a while now Heero, I just didn't know how or when and I was constantly fighting with my thoughts and questions. I just wanted to say that...that I care for you Heero, very deeply. I didn't know if I had the courage to tell you and I didn't know if I would be too late, if you had someone you cared for too. Am I the only one that feels this way...Heero. Do you have someone else you care for?" Quatre asked as he gazed into the open window's of Heero's eyes. Quatre could see himself reflected in Heero's eyes and Heero could see himself reflected in Quatre's eyes.

Heero placed a hand gently on the blonds cheek and Quatre leanded into the gentle touch that came from Heero. "Quatre...I never thought you would ever say those words to me. I didn't want to say anything to you, I thought you might have someone else but now that I know for sure you don't I can say that I love you, very much and I..." Just as Heero was closing in for a sweet kiss two shadows started to come up from behind Heero and Quatre, one hit Heero on the back with a wooden bat and the other took hold of Quatre, pinning the blonde's arms behind his back to make sure he didn't run away.

Quatre yelled worriedly "Heero!" and struggled to get free. Heero started to stand to his feet while shaking away the dizziness that started to cause the brown haired man to sway a bit.

The two men that snuck up on the two were two young men that decided to crash the confession party.

The one with the brown long coat stepped up to Heero and kicked him in the gut and said "You kind of people make me sick! Why on earth were you people ever born, it's disgusting!" He said as he kicked heero in the gut again.

Heero made a grunt in pain and then rolled onto the ground, he survayed his surroundings from the ground and did a quick sweep kick to the one beating him up and then got up to take of the one that was holding Quatre captive.

Before Heero could swing a punch at the black haired man that was holding Quatre, the blond took hold of the mans arms and brought them forward in front of him and the man came crashing down with a THUD! on the ground. The man stood back up to his feet, a bit shaky. Just as the two men we getting back up from the ground and getting ready to attack Heero and Quatre again, which the two were ready for, the two men looked up towards the sky, as they heard someone yell loudly "Stop! Get away from them!"

It was Hoshi and...was that Duo riding in the back of Hohsi...on her broom! Heero and Quatre stared at the sight of Hoshi decending from the sky and Duo with her. Hoshi dismounted her broom and swiftly walked over to the men who just sneared at her as she stood in front on them, angery and her heart beating fast.

"How dare you attack my friends you lowlife! What gives you the right to attack people that are peacefully talking in the park. Why?!"

The brown coated man walked up to Hoshi and said in her face. "Those kind of peopel make me sick...next time they won't be soo lucky girly."

Hoshi got soo angery that her fists started to shake and she started to make a fist with her hands.

"Get out of here you scum! I don't want to see you around my two friends...ever." Hoshi said in a low but harsh tone that even frightened Duo.

"We'll be around, so watch your backs, bastards."

Hoshi couldn't hold it in any longer and screamed "Scram!"

Sky flew out of his bag when the men were out of sight. and Percked on top of Hoshi's shoulder and rub the side of her head, she was angrey and not in a good mode right now.

"Stupid people make me angrey and piss me off!" Hoshi said as she lowered her shaking fisted hands swiftly to her sides. She turned around to Heero and Quatre and looked them in the eye's sadly but hopefully. She looked down and looked up with a smile on her face. She walked up to the two and took a hand from each man, and laced their fingers together and then looked back up to them and said "No matter what people say or do, love who your heart leads you too. Love is the most precious thing in this world and there isn't, sometimes, enough of it in one place. You two have that kind of love, that get's you through anything. Never let it go."

Duo walked up to the two men and smiled while as he said "Man, now me and Sky can't play match maker...congradulations you two." And he patted the two men on their backs.

"Thank you Duo." Quatre replied as he blushed lightly.

Heero just mummbled a "Hn." but as he did so he squeezed Quatre's hand letting him know just how much he cared for the blond.

Duo just laughed at Heero's response and replied with "Same old Heero."

Hoshi looked towards the sky and grab Duo's shoulder and said "Let's go. I'll ride you home Duo." Hoshi said as she winked.

Though she couldn't see it Duo blushed lightly at her wink. Duo nodded his head and followed Hoshi to the clearing they used to land. Hoshi mounted her broom and Duo behind her.

* * *

As Hoshi leveled the broom when they were high enough in the sky and in the clouds Hoshi let the tears fall that she had been holding since they landed. Her tears took flight as they mingled among the stars and clouds. Her tears glistened among the stars and Duo looked to the side when he saw something shiny pass by him in the air. He looked at the side of Hoshi's face and noticed tears streaming down her face and her lips quivering. Duo didn't care what happened after tonight, he took a chance and wrapped his arms around Hoshi's waist and squeezed her a bit to let her know he was there for her. Hoshi brought one hand up from where she was holding the broom and placed it on his hands that were holding her in a tight and safe manner. They flew home the rest of the way like that. Neither saying anything to the other. Just enjoying the touches and the feeling the both were feeling as they soared through the sky and among the stars and clouds.

* * *

Okay! done :D I didn't know where to place Duo's and Hoshi's little moment soo I thought chapter four was good, if it was bad timing let me know and somehow I'll work it in another chapter :) But I really liked how this chaptered turned out, I thought it was better than Chapter three...hey your allowed to have okay chapters :D hehe. Well anyways I wanted to put some Heero and Quatre time in here. I really wanted to pair those two up :D I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Witchy Things Happen, I definally had a great time writing it :) Til next time ! later! ...coming to a computer near you...chapter 5 of Witchy Things Happen. Later:) 


	5. Chapter 5

**bchapter 5 Witchy Things Happen**

**Yay! chapter 5! (does happy dance!) :) Okay! Enjoy :)**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the park situation and Hoshi wasn't her usual happy self.

Duo came in the kicken walked up to Hoshi and asked "Hey Hoshiko! Do you wanna come outside and toss the football a bit?"

Hoshi not looking over the sketch boared she was using simply replied "No, that's okay, I'm good. Why don't you ask Heero or someone else."

Duo knew this wasn't like Hoshi. For the last three days all she did was draw and lock herself up in her room, not coming out except for dinner and to get a snack, he guessed to take a break from drawing.

* * *

Quatre caught Hoshi in the living room while walking to the living room to sit down and what do you know, she was still drawing! The boys wondered what could she possibly be drawing that was taking this much time.

Quatre sat down beside her to see what she was drawing and what he saw made him smile and want to laugh.

"Do you want to come to the park with me and relax, take a break from your sketching?" Quatre asked as he stood up to leave.

Hoshi didn't even look up but he saw that she stopped to, maybe, think about it. Her hand stopped in mid sketch and she shook her head as she replied with a "No."

Quatre sighed and walked out into the hallway that lead to the front door. Duo and Wufei was out there.

Duo sighed and said "All she does is draw and draw, I barely see her other than when she is eatting. She doesn't even want to toss football with me" Duo made a sad face, which was ulike Duo.

Wufei sighed, closed his eyes and looked down and then brought his head up and looked towards the living room and said "We have to get her out of this house and somewhere else."

Quatre and Duo both spun their heads around and looked at Wufei in shock, he sounded like he cared! Not that he didn't care and he wasn't a nice person, but he found women to be weak, from a past experience...so to him all women were weak.

Duo walked up to Wufei and looked him over and then said "okay, where is Wuffers and what have you done with him." Duo said staring at him and blinking at the same time.

Wufei just shook his head. "I'm here and don't call me Wuffers Maxwell."

Duo smiled and shook his head happily "Yeap, it's still you."

Quatre interupted the two and said "I wonder why she would draw that." he had said this aloud not thinking and had only ment to think it.

Duo walked up to Quatre and said "Draw what...what are you hiding Qu-man??"

Quatre looked at Duo and blushed shaking his hands in from of him, "I ...don't know anything Duo."

"Riiigh. Well I'm going to find out, if it's the last thing I do." Duo said as he went to the living room to talk to Hoshi but found she wasn't there anymore.

* * *

Hoshi sighed and sat down on the bed in her room and started to sketch again. She was almost finished with the sketch and then she would paint it and be done with it all together and have it out of her mind. Why?...Why did she fall soo hard soo fast, every time, everytime it happens. But this time was different, he didn't laugh at her or make fun of her when he found out she was a witch. This was all she could do, for right now, to get what she thought of this funny and caring man she had met here. Her heart pounded each time she added more to the sketch and she coudn't wait to paint it. Would she give it to him, or keep it so that she would never forget him. Yes, she would have to leave this place, when her job was done, but she had fallen, without warning, she had fallen for him and she was scared, happy, nervous and glad all at the same time and when she was faced with all these emotions it usually helped her to draw and paint, to make her feel better and more even with her emotions.

* * *

The three men were walking up the stairs and they were going to see if they could talk Hoshi into getting out of the house for a bit to take a long break from the drawing.

They had reached her room and Duo Knocked. "Who is it?" Hoshi asked.

Duo smiled and said with as much happiness as he could muster "It's Duo, Quatre and Wuffers, we've come to see if you want to go somewhere, to you know, get out of the house for a break or something."

Hoshi sighed and replied with "No, I'm good, gotta get this done."

The three men all sighed but one of them hid his face as he smiled, knowing who she was drawing. Quatre giggled a bit and just walked down the hall and down the stairs. The other three following and Duo caught up with him on the stairs and asked "What is soo funny that your giggling Qu-man?"

Quatre just shook his head and replied with "Nothing, it's an inside joke Duo."

The three men went downstairs and went to do their own thing. It would be another two days til Hoshi was done with her drawing and painting it too.

* * *

The guys, even Heero were going to break down her door today, it was two days after Duo, Quatre and Wufei had come to her door and offered to take her out somewhere, out of the house. Heero was in the front of the group that was making their way up to Hoshi's room. When they got to the door and Heero tried the knob...it opened?? He pushed it open and found that Hoshi had fallen asleep on the bed and was all curled up on the bed sleeping peacefully. Heero made his way over to her, and noticed a painting laying on the floor, what he saw made him...smile! and he is not really a smiley kind of person, but what she painted almost wanted to make him laugh, not that he would be making fun of her painting but of WHO she painted and what she painted on him. Heero thought this person would find this paint...very interesting. He walked over to Quatre.

Heero stopped by Quatre and said while taking Quatre's hand in his "Come over here for a minute."

Quatre followed Heero where he was leading the blonde boy. When they made it over to Hoshi, Heero pointed to the painting, Quatre giggled and nodded his head over to Duo's direction. Heero smiled, one of his rare smiles that he saves for Quatre, and nodded, still holding Quatre's hand and walking back over to the other four.

Heero walked up to Duo and said before he and Quatre existed out of the door "Why don't you wake her up, I think she'll want to go out today." and that is all he said.

Heero stopped under the door frame and looked at Wufei, Wufei looked back at Heero and saw Heero nod his in the direction of the hallway. Wufei followed Quatre and Heero out into the hallway. As the three existed the room Wufei closed the door and slightly smiled to himself, interested in what events may occur in the room, with that girl, anything could happen, she was...how would he put it...different, unique.

* * *

Duo walked over to Hoshi's bed and knelt down, putting his elbows on the soft bouncy bed. He leaned in and looked at her peaceful expression and without even thinking about it reached out a hand and brushed some hair out of her face. This caused her to stir a bit in her sleep but not wake up. He smile and shook his, she had moved her nose in the most comical way, he was half tempted to laugh but he didn't.

He sighed and placed his hand on her cheek and rub his thum up and down her cheek as he said "Hoshi, wake up."

She stired a bit but still didn't wake up. He thought about doing something else to wake her up. He thought of her as a modest person, and she blushed easily, he had never amitted it outloud but he loved the way she blushed and when she did blush it made her even cuter.

Duo kept his hand on her cheek and moved his head up to her forechead and kissed her forehead and then when he was done with that he whispered to her "Wake up sleepy head."

It seemed the kiss to the forehead and the hand on the cheek had been the perfect combination to wake the sleeping Hoshi up.

Hoshi stired and then slowly opened her eyes, and looked into a pair of violet eyes, they stared at her, with such longing and care. She was lost in them and she just smiled, that is til the person that belonged to those eyes spoke.

"Hey there Hoshiko, welcome back." Duo said as he smiled and rub her cheek with his thumb.

At this action Hoshi blinked wide eyed and sat up but in doing soo she sat up with such force that she flipped backwards and off the bed onto the floor with a thud and a "ufff" and a "owwwee"

Duo smiled and then laughed as he made his way over to help her up. He just stood there looking down at her with a smile and then said "Need some help up?"

Hoshi smiled and blushed, remembering what she had woken up to, it was a wonderful way to wake up, to the person you have fallen for. She just shook her head and smiled up at him while saying "Yeah, thankx"

Duo hauled her to her feet and noticed when the wind from the open window caused the sheet Quatre used to cover up the painting with to bellow out and make a noise. Duo walked over to the canvas holder and looked at it and then turned to Hoshi, who had followed him over to the painting.

Duo looked down at Hoshi and asked "Is this what you have been working all this time?"

Hoshi smiled and blushed "Yes...and I want to show it to you."

Hoshi bent up on her toes and took the cover off, at the time the sun was setting but cast a perfect amount of light to shine through the window and onto the painting she had finished that early after noon. As the cover fell swiftly but gently to the ground Duo's eye's widen more and more. Until he just stood there staring at the painting. Why? Why would she paint something like this, of him...why? It was too nice, she was being soo nice. Why?

What she had painted was Duo with black wings. He was standing on a rock and behind him was the moon, he was holding a weapon much like the one his Gundam used. He was wearing lose fitting cloths and knee high boots. He had this sweet smile on his face and on his shoulder he had a falcon.

Duo slowly walked what little way he had to Hoshi and embraced her in a hug. Whispering in her ear "Thank you. Thank you very much. It's beautiful...like you are." Hoshi just smiled and hugged him back but then she noticed something wet falling on her shoulders and sliding down her front. Was he...was he crying!

Hoshi ended the hug and looked at his face...he was crying! and she smiled with tears in her eyes. She took her forefinger and wiped away the tears from his face. He took her hand and breathed in deeply as he did he kissed her hand with such lightness she sighed happily and closed her eyes in the gentliness of the kiss. She opened her eyes and she noticed him staring at her...staring at her and getting closer to her face! She just smiled, closed her eyes slowly as he made his way to her lips. He bent down and kissed Hoshi gently and longingly. He had wanted to do this since the day she modled for Sora.

Duo ended the kiss and stood up and looked down at her, while bring his hand up again and rubbing her cheek with his hand "Why?" is all he asked as the last of his tears stopped and she smiled up at him.

Hoshi smiled up at him and replied with "Because...you are my black winged guardian angel." she reached a hand up as she said this and stroked his cheek lightly.

Duo bent down to what Hoshi thought was another hug but he picked her up bridal style. He made his way over to the bed and sat down, with her in his lap.

Hoshi looked up at him and he said with a smile and tiredness. "Lets take a nap, I'm tired. Watching you be soo active and energized has made me tired." Duo hugged Hoshi to his chest and he sighed happily as she leaned into his chest and said "Yeah, I'm still tired."

They stayed like that all night and well into the morning.

* * *

Duo woke up with the sun streaming into the big bay windows of Hoshi's room. He blinked a couple of times before the blurriness and the fog went away. Then it all came back to him, where he was at, who he was with, and what she did for him. He smiled, remembering the kisses and the touches, they weren't really sexual but they were private and loving, something that Duo had wanted but not really known he wanted, til now. He looked down at the sleeping starchild, she stired a bit in his arms but didn't wake up. _She is such a heavy sleeper, but she is so cute when she sleeps _Duo thought as he looked down at the starchild, he smiled and closed his eyes as he tightened his hug around her and she cuddled up into his hug to be more in his arms and warmth, the morning air that morning was chilling and Hoshi shivered a bit. Duo looked around the room to see if he could find something to cover the both of them up, he didn't really want to get up, not away from all this warmth and comfort. He didn't see anything til he looked down at the bed, the top cover was a quilk and it was quit thick too. He reached over the side of the bed and pulled swiftly up to have the covers at the foot of the bed fly up and land on the top of them. Duo wrapped the covers around Hoshi and himself, and then snuggled up in the covers and Hoshi's warmth. Once Duo was warm and satifed he smiled to himself and fell back to sleep.

It was another two hours before Hoshi woke up and looked at her surroundings. She smiled, remembering what happend lastnight and feeling very happy about the events and her piece of art. She had painted the man she fell for, and after doing so she had felt so much better. Her feelings were all together now, she wasn't scared and she felt ohhh soo warm in the arms of the man she is fell in love with. Hoshi snuggled beneath the covers some and rubbed up agaist Duo's chest, to be more close to him. As she settled down in the warm of Duo's body she felt a head lean down on top of her's she smile and took a deep breath and let it out against Duo's chest, this action made Duo shiver.

"Hmmm...that tickles Hoshiko." Duo smiled and Hoshi could feel the smile aganist her head.

Hoshi giggled and said "Well then, I should move then..." Hoshi started to move away from Duo but Duo lifted his head up and tackled her to the foot of the bed said with a laugh "Oh no you don't!" and she laughed.

They layed there, Duo laying on his side and his chest agaist her back and one of his arms drapped acrossed her waist. Hoshi layed there with one of her hands covering his hand that was drapped over her waist and she closed her eyes as did he, they just layed there, not really sleeping but not really focusing on the real world, just lost in the moment of each other's warmth and presence. As they started to fall back asleep someone knocked on the door and Hoshi, without thinking, just said come in. The door opened to reveal Trowa, he walked in and stopped mid way in the room and stared at the sight before him. He smiled and shook his head.

Trowa walked up to the two and leaned down to ask "Hungrey?"

Duo just sighed tiredly but happily and said "Not hungrey, go away Trowa." and he snuggled up to Hoshi more. Hoshi on the other hand finding someone else in the room and a bit new to this feeling sat up, looked at Trowa, smiled and blushed. She turned to Duo and hugged his head and said "Come on Duo, it's time for breakfast, I'm hungrey. Come on sleepy head." she said in a low and tired voice but with a smile. At this action Trowa let himself out of the room to head for the kicken to let Quatre know they were coming.

Duo sighed and knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep.

* * *

As they made their way to the kicken Duo had taken Hoshi and hugged her to him on his side, she just layed her head on the side of his shoulder and as they made their way through the kicken door the smell of the food woke them up, they opened their eyes to see four pair of eyes staring at them. Hoshi snapped up her head from Duo's shoulder and stepped to the side and smiled at them, blushed and waved "Morning everyone."

Quatre walked up to Hoshi and bent down to hug her, he straighened up and looked her in the eyes and said with a big smile and happiness in his voice "I'm so happy for you Hoshi."

Hoshi just smile and hugged him back while saying in his ear in a low voice "Thank you nii-san."

Quatre looked at her and blinked his eyes. Hoshi giggled and said "Well you all are like brothers to me, each of you different and unique in his way."

Quatre just smiled and said "breakfast is almost done."

Hoshi and Duo looked around and saw that he wasn't at the stove but Heero was!

Hoshi moved over to where Heero was fixing breakfast and replied with "ummmm..."

Heero replied with "I...can...cook, you know."

Duo laughed and walked over to the stove and drapped his arm over Heero's shoulder's and said "ohh, the silent one is rough and tough but he's silent so no one know's he can cook. Makes sense." Duo said as he shook his head up and down smiling his big goofy grin.

Breakfast was done and everyone sat at the table and started to chow down on their breakfast. Everyone stopped eatting and looked as Sky started to shove, or try to shove, everything in his mouth. His mouth was all sticking out on the sides and he stopped and looked at everyone, smiled and said "wat?" Hoshi just shook her head and said more to herself than anyone else, "Why must he always try to stuff his face...literally, at breakfast." and sighed tiredly and shook her head with her eyes closed.

The End! of this chapter of course:D hehe.

* * *

**That was chapter five! Hopefull the way my creative juices are flowing, I'll be able to write in the bad guy in the next chapter! The next chapter shall prove to be both entertaining and interesting :D hehe. But I promise nothing :D But I do have chapther six half way written up, I'll have to write up the other half from my head, whatever idea's might pop out of there :D hehe. Have a great day, take care and happy writings to all:) later! ...Coming to a computer near you...chapter 6 :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Witchy Things Happen - Gundam Wing fanfiction.

Chapter 6. Spells, Mistakes and Evil!

Here is the long awaited chapter 6:) I apologize for the long wait but at least it wasn't a three year wait ;) :D hehe. Anyways, thank you all for reading up to this chapter, I like getting random readers that read my story, it really makes my day :D So on to the story:D Enjoy and I do not own the Gundam Wing character's, they belong to their rightful creators :D Later ! wave happily to readers

* * *

It had been three weeks since Hoshi had given her art work to Duo. Tonight was a party and Quatre had invited Hoshi and Sky. Boy would this night get interesting. It was an hour until the party and everyone was trying to figure out what to do. You see, the dry cleaner's had somehow, someway shrank Heero's tux and he had nothing else to wear, and by now your asking well Quatre is rich and should have plenty of back ups...right? Well it so happened that Duo was playing a prank on Wufei and ended up, somehow, someway getting blue ink on all the suits and that was the day before the party! And! the dry cleaners were busy enough as it was.

Hoshi was trying to help out. She thought that if she could get this spell right she could have Heero a tux in no time.

"Parties and wine...let Heero look devine!" Hoshi chanted these words as she flicked her hands forward.

When the smoke cleared Heero, instead of being in a tux was wearing a one piece dress, with a slit on the side. Somehow the spell Hoshi used had caused Heero's legs to be shaven too! Everyone stared at Heero, not knowing what to say or what he would say. Hoshi, embarssed and afraid, of what her big brother would do to her to pay her back.

Duo walked up to Heero, laughed and said "Well Heero...hehe...at least it's your color." The dress was a dark emarled green.

Hoshi ran up to Heero and clapped her hands together in front of her face "I am soo sorrrry! Heero." Hoshi brought her head up when she thought she heard the faint sound of laughter begin. She stared at Heero and when she got closer to his face he just busted out laughing. Hoshi jumped back, for she knew Heero rarelly laughed.

Duo not knowing the laws of the spells Hoshi used walked up to Heero and stated "I'm going to take this dress off before he goes crazy."

Before Hoshi could warn Duo "Duo wait..." it was too late.

Duo had grabbed a piece of the dress and stared to lift it up, the thing was if anyone tried to take the dress off without using a counter spell they would get slightly shocked. Duo felt something tingly go through his fingers and then...ZAAP! "Yaooww!" Duo yelled and instantly dropped the dress. Everyone looked at the now shocked and smoking haired Duo. The poor guys hair was all puffed out which looked funnier than hell because of the fact that he had a braid and that was puffed out as well!

Everyone started to laugh, even Duo. Hoshi walked up to Heero, still laughing a bit, she stopped and said "Okay Heero, I got the counter spell." Hoshi did what she did before and flicked her hands forward while saying "Parties and wine. Fine looking men. Let his dress pass Heero but not the fine filled tux, suited for this fine man." and this time when the smoke cleared Heero was all suited and ready for the party. Quatre walked up to him in his suite and put his hands on Heero's arm and said while turning to Hoshi "Nice Hoshi, very nice. Thank you. What a wonderful job." Heeor smiled down at Quatre and Quatre smiled up at him.

Hoshi took Duo by the arm and exclaimed "Come on, we have to wash that sissled hair of yours." Duo blinked and said "Hu?" Hoshi smiled and said "Well, it's a lot easier for someone else to wash it." Duo stopped which caused Hoshi to stop and said "As long as you don't use a spell on my hair." Hoshi laughed and said while starting to walk up the stairs "I won't, promise."

* * *

When Hoshi and Duo made it to the first bathroom on the second floor Hoshi instructed Duo to take out his braid. While she was getting towls thick and long enough for his hair out, Duo had taken off his shirt. Hoshi turned around and found a very bared chested Duo and started to blush like mad.

Duo laughed a bit and smiled.

He turned around and stated "I want you to take it out."

Hoshi cleared her throat then walked up to Duo. She took up the end of the braid and started to unraveled the hair band that was at the end. She then worked on unbraiding his hair. When she got to the middle she couldn't reach it.

"Could you sit down Duo, I can't reach the middle." Hoshi said as she tried to reach for the middle of his braid.

Duo smiled and said "Sure thing." and sat down on the tolet.

When Hoshi was done with the last part she let Duo's hair fall down his back. Duo sighed happily and then stood up. He embraced Hoshi in a hug and she blusheed. Duo whispered in her ear softly "It feels better when someone else dose it."

Hoshi smiled and said as she pulled back from the hug, "Okay!" It's time to wash it!"

Duo looked down at her and stated "Alright! It's washing time!" happily as he sat back down on the tolet and waited for the water to fill up in the sink.

* * *

Quatre, Heero, Wufei, and Trowa had left for the party and had been gone for about fifteen minutes Duo had just finished tying his tie and was looking in the mirror to make sure it was straight. Then there was a knock on his door and he went to open it up and found Hoshi standing there, with her hand on her back.

She smiled and said with a sweatdrop "umm the zipper is caught, can you fix it and zip up the back for me, please."

Duo smiled and titled his head to the side and slightly closed his eyes and said "Yeap, there is no zipper that can escape the mighty power of Duo Maxwell." he laughed and so did Hoshi.

After Duo fixed Hoshi's dress and they got ready a car was out in front waiting for them and took them to the party. When they got there Quatre was going around mingling with everyone. He saw Duo and Hoshi enter and politely exscused himself to greet his friend and adopted sister.

"Hi Hoshi, Duo. I can see you got your hair all washed and polished Duo." Quatre smiled as he commented on Duo's hair.

Hoshi smiled and made like she was flexing her arm to make a muscle, and said "Yeap, there is no singed or oily hair that can escape the rath of Hoshi Kibou!" Hoshi laughed along with Quatre and Duo.

The party went on and there was dancing, and drinks and of course food, which was Duo's favorite part but he also liked seeing everyone too. It had been an hour since Duo and Hoshi arrived at the party and they were mingling and filling themselves up with food and drinks, none liquor for Hoshi, but Duo had a glass or two of sampan.

Quatre walked up to Hoshi smiled and asked "Are you enjoying yourself, it isn't too boring? Is it?"

Hoshi smiled back up to her adopted big brother and replied with a shake of her head and said "Nope, it's nice Quatre, very nice. All the people seem nice and polite and I think Duo is liking the food too." Hoshi said as she giggled and pointed over to where Duo had himself a plate and was munching on it while talking to Heero. Meanwhile Trowa was leaning against the wall, parties were really never his thing but he went anyway because it gave him something to do and he never knew when his friends might need his help with something. Though a quiet person, Trowa did like to hold a conversation with people, but mostly those he knew. Hoshi smiled up at Quatre and said "I think I'm going to go over and chat with Trowa and see if he wants to dance, it'll give him something to do other than stand against that boring wall all night." Hoshi winked before walking off towards Trowa.

Hoshi made her way over to Trowa and bent her head down so that she could see his face she smiled and said "What? not mingling with the others tonight?" and Trowa arched an eyebrow at her.

He smirked and raised his head and she did the same. Trowa smiled and Hoshi could have swore that this was the first time that she saw him smile since she got there. He looked from her to the other four ex-pilots and then back at Hoshi. His smile went away and he asked her a question that had been on his mind since she got there. "What is the point of being happy and wanting people that you don't hardly know to be happy too?" To his question Hoshi just blinked and was confused. She looked up at the ceiling, it was glass and it was a star filled night sky and the moon was invisible that night. But the scenery of the night sky brought her at peace and calmed her racing heart. She brought her head down from where she was looking up at the sky, smiled at Trowa and simply said "Because, everyone deserves a chance to be happy." Trowa just shruged and looked down at her and smiled. Yes, he didn't know what to do, since they had gotten rid of their Gundams and they no longer had been in any battles for the last couple of years, it had been hard and weird for all of them but mostly for Heero, though it could be said about Trowa too.

After their little chat Hoshi just stood by Trowa and decided to keep him company by the wall and watch everyone mingle and have a good time. Hoshi's head then suddenly shot up towards the glass ceiling and she started to tremble, Trowa really didn't know her that well but he could say that the times he had seen the girl he had never seen her tremble like this before. She looked terrified to him.

"No." was all Hoshi said in a whispter tone. She ran out in the middle of the dance floor and the music just stopped so the mucians could take a break. She stopped in the middle and the other four g-boys looked from what they were doing and looked at her. Duo could see her tremble and he didn't like the way she was acting. It meant that something was up and this something wasn't good at all.

"Everyone! please listen to me, please leave! get out of here!" Just as she finished the glass ceiling broke and glass started to fall all around the dacning floor and people ran screaming and taking cover.

A figure floated in from the outside and stopped in mid air, people stared in silence at this women. She had long snow white hair and ice blue lips. Her eyes were the only thing that stood out from her figure, they were a glowing blood red. And Hoshi remembered those eyes from her nightmares, how could she not.

"Demaness!" Hoshi looked up at the figure with determination but also fear and other mixed emotions that made her tremble, for her friends safety.

Quatre walked up to Hoshi and placed hand on her back and looked at her wide eyes with concern and asked "What is it Hoshi, Who is that?"

Hoshi could only stare at the women floating in mid air above the dancing floor. She smiled and then laughed evilly.

"Hoshi Kibou. You still remember me, I'm flattered, even after all the dispair and hardships in your past, you are still able to look forward and smile, I expect nothing else. You are after all your mother's daughter. A strong witch and now a powerful Guardian. Tell me, have you told your friends about me, come now don't be shy."

Quatre looked from Hoshi to this women that broke through the ceiling. He looked back down at Hoshi and she didn't even look at him but placed her hand on his shoulder, squeezed it gently and said "Take everyone and get out of here, this may get a little rough and I don't want anyone to get hurt, exspecually you guys. I can't let you guy's get hurt." she took a moment to pause and then said in a lower tone with determination "Never." As she said this her guardian glaive appeared in her hand and as she made a move to jump in the air she shouted "Guardian engage!" and transformed into her guardian outfit. As she started to fall towards Demaness she let a cry of anger and hope slip through her mouth.

_I won't let these people and the gundam pilots die, they are this world's hope and they stand for justice. I won't let Demaness do as she pleases. I...I won't be afraid of her anymore! _

At the last thought tears started to stream down her face and she fell to land an attack on her opponent.

"Ohh come now Hoshi, this is all you got for me, even after all the pain I put you through, even after finally realizing that I was the one to kill your parents, but it was a gloreous fight. Your father, a weak and pitiful guardian died easily and quick but your mother was a true warrior, though she never did like to fight, that I always hated about her." Demaness said as she landed on the dance floor slowly and gracefully. She smiled at the landing Hoshi as she landed right across from Demaness. Hoshi stared at her with a death glare.

Demaness smiled and said "But you are not like your mother when it comes to fighting. Yes, this shall prove to be most enjoyable. Come...let's play." She said as double sai's appeared in her hands, the blades were longer than normal.

As Demaness started to charge Hoshi, Hoshi replied with "My mother and I, we're two different people. She is herself and I am myself, we may be mother and daughter but that doesn't mean I'll do everything she did. I am my own person and I'll fight for my friends and protect them." She blocked a blow landed by Demaness and then said "With everything I have." Hoshi glaced around her to make sure everyone made it out of there alive...wait did she see someone hiding behind a pillar.

"What are they doing." Hoshi whispered to herself as she caught a glimps of a long braid.

Demaness smiled and said "You shouldn't look away while engaged in a fight with someone, it's very rude my dear." and Hoshi looked back but too late, the sai's came down and left two long cuts on both her arms. Hoshi screamed out in pain and dropped her glaive.

Demaness made a pouting face and said "getting tired so soon, I thought that you would provide me with a challenge little witch." as she bent down to look at Hoshi and tilted her head to the side a bit as a foot came up and connected with the side of her face. Demaness landed with a Thud! and she smirked as she looked up from her landing spot and said "Very well done. The Guardian's Elder's taught you well. but did they teach you that in every fight there is always a cheater." She smiled evilly and then snapped her fingers, at the sound of the snap there was a bright light and a figure fell to the ground right in front of Demaness and she jumped to her feet and grabbed the figure by their neck and she turned him around. Hoshi gasped.

"No! Quatre!" She started to get scared again, Demaness was planning on using her friends agaist her. "Let him go...don't you dare harm him in any way shape or form you monster!"

* * *

Duo stood there, wanting to help but knew that he and the rest of them would only be in the way. So why were they still there watching her fight?? That crazy women could easily take another one of them, just like she just took Quatre, and it was by a snap of the fingers!

Duo sighed desperately "What can we do, I want to help her, but I...I know that we'll only get in the way. So what are we doing standing here? Ugggg!" He hung his head and then after a few minutes brought it back up and whispered "Hoshi."

The end! of chapter six!

* * *

Yay! chapter 6 done and done:D I'm happy! Working on chapter 7 as we speak :D But as always I promise nothing :D So it'll be up when I get it up :D I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and if you have any questions about anything within this chapter or the story so far please feel free to message me through or my yahoo email: :) Thank you very much for taking the time to read my story, I really do appreciate it :) Have a great day and happy writings or drawings, or both :D hehe. Later! waves happily to the reader:) 


	7. Chapter 7

Witchy Things Happen

Chapter 7 Fights, pain and Healing.

Hello everyone! waves happily! Here is the seventh chapter to "Witchy Things Happen" :) I hope that you enjoy it :) I will be working on chapter eight today/tonight, hopefully I can get it done by tonight/tomrrow morning, but I make no promises and guartee's ;) :D Until chapter eight comes out I hope you enjoy this one and check out my newest one-shot titled "I Need You, By My Side, Always" it's a Yu Yu Hakusho one-shot, you'll have to check it out to see who is paired up with who ;) :D Well later! Have fun with this chapter ! Bye waves happily:)

* * *

Hoshi didn't know what to do. Demaness had captured Quatre and was holding him by the throat, dangling there. Hoshi didn't know what to do, if she made a move her adopted brother might get hurt, she didn't want that, that was the last thing she wanted.

"Lets let big brother sit here while we continue our little fight." Demaness said. She snapped her fingers and Quatre reappeared sitting against a big pillar all chained up.

"Quatre!" Hoshi screamed as she reached her hand out to him, even though he was far from her hand. "No...I won't let you get away with this Demaness." Hosh said as she shook and then looked up to meet Demaness eyes and you could see tears streaming down her face, but this look now was full of rage and anger. She would not let her big brother get hurt.

Hoshi started out in a sprint and then jumped up into the air and landed in front of Demaness, she got ready to block Hoshi's attack but she was surprised when Hoshi dropped down to the ground swiftly and quickly grab her glaive and then back flipped away as Demaness let a bunch of ice shards come forth from her opened palm. A couple of the shards hit their target, but they were minor compared to the cuts Hoshi had received from Demaness sai's.

Hoshi thought, _If I can get in front of Quatre I can use my shield to protect him and then I could motion the guys and they could get him...better than nothing. Okay! Lets do this Hoshi!_

Hoshi made another run at Demaness and when she jumped up Demaness was expecting her to try and land an attack, in stead she did a flip and landed right in front of Quatre.

Hoshi thought _Score!_Demaness laughed and started to launch her attack of ice shards. Hoshi was quick though with her shield "Light of hope, shadows of doubt, I ask you to protect this person behind me."As Hoshi finished chatting her shield spell. A light blue light shielded Hoshi and Quatre from the front.

"Demaness laughed "Very good, I see they taught you a upper level spell. They normally don't do that but I guess your were a special case, weren't you."

Hoshi looked over at Duo and nodded her head back to Quatre.

Duo titled his head at her and then it came to him! She was shielding Quatre so they could come around the back and get him out of there! Duo motioned for the other four to follow him.

Duo smiled and whispered as they made their way over to the back of the shield, hiding in the shadows and behind pillars "Smart thinking Hoshiko"

As they made it to Quatre, Trowa looked up and saw that Hoshi's hand, that she was using to hold up the shield and keep the spell up, was starting to shake a bit.

Trowa thought _I wonder excally what this spell does to her if she leaves this shield up too long?_ His thoughts were ended as they got Quatre out of those chains, thank Heero for always carring a mini blow torch with him.

Before they left though Quatre stopped and grabbed Hoshi's shoulder and said "Come on Hoshi, lets get out of here."

Hoshi turned her head back to smile at her big brother and shook her head and said "I can't go until I beat her to a pulp. You guys go. I'll hold her off while you get out of here. Go Now! I can't hold this shield up much longer!"

Duo came up behind Quatre and tried to argue with Hoshi "But you just can't..." Hoshi took the hand she had free and punched him on the side of his face. He fell, stunned that she just did that, to him! Quatre blinked and saw that she tried to smile and that she also looked sorry for hitting Duo but it was all she could do to convince them to get their butts out of there.

As Heero helped Duo off the floor Quatre walked up to the group and said "Lets go." and he started to run for the front door. The others followed.

Hoshi was glad they were going to get out of there safe and sound.

Just as they reached the door and Trowa reached out for the handle Demaness laughed loudly and evilly and spreaded her arms out in front of her and said "Their not going anywhere except maybe to their deaths!" Just as Demaness said this a large piece of a pillar started to fall and straight for Duo and Quatre!

Hoshi knew she wouldn't be able to reach it in time but as the chunk of pillar got closer Trowa leaped in front of the two and pushed them away. The pillar ended up pinning just his legs under it. But now they were stuck, with Trowa immobile they wouldn't be able to get out of there.

Hoshi, now bleeding and weak from using her shield spell, wasn't sure what else she could to help her friends/family. She had to think fast, or else Demaness would kill them, like her family, and she didn't think she could take that, that again.

"Hoshi, why don't you give up and join my side, it's soo much better to be evil and destroy things and people lives, you feel soo much better." Demaness said as she closed her eyes and raised her head to the ceiling, as if enjoying talking about that sort of thing.

Hoshi got mad and gritted her teeth and yelled to Demaness "No! I will never join your side, I could never destroy a life or a place that people live. It would be soo wrong and it would break my heart and my soul would be forever broken." Hoshi lowered her head and she started to shake and she said in a lower weaker voice "No...I just couldn't do that, not after all the good me and Sky have done, I can't go and.." She brought her head up with such determination and said "No! I won't!" Hosh leaped to her feet and readied her glaive to attack Demaness.

Demaness smiled and blocked Hoshi's attack and she said "Well...it looks like your becoming weaker and weaker. I can block your attacks easier now. And I get bored with weak people. I think I'll take my leave." As demaness said this she started to rise from the ground and toward the ceiling.

She then said as she stopped in mid air "But I'll leave you with a sweet present, knowing you couldn't save your friends, hahahaha!!" With that Demaness created a ball of strong energy and flung it at the g-boys.

Hoshi's eye's widen! She was soo weak, she didnn't think she could make it in time! Her friends would die because of..._**Young Guardian, you have the power and the strength to save your friends, believe in your power and your love for them, that is your greatest strength, your love for them. You can do it. **_

There was a voice in Hoshi's head and she had no idea where it was coming from. But she knew she had to trust and believe in the words that the voice had said to her. She can save her friends, she just had to believe and use her love to power her up.

"I can do this." Hoshi whispered to herself, and started to float and then she took off, her feet inches off the ground, at a high speed toward her friends.

The ball of strong energy was flying faster and faster to wards them! Hoshi's heart was beating faster and faster, she could make it, but she had this little bit of fear that she wouldn't, but she had to... she just had to.

As the ball reached a mere foot from the men, Hoshi cried out with all her heart and soul "Noooo!" and she stopped right in front of them just as the ball of energy hit her, placing her hands in front of her, palms facing the ball of energy. She looked back as far as she could without letting the ball of energy pass and said to Sky, who was in Quatre's tux pocket, "Sky! transform! I need your other forms strength, you gotta lift that piece of marble off of Trowa...Hurry! I don't know how much longer I can hold this much energy off...grrrr!!" Hoshi gritted her teeth, she had to hold on a bit longer...just a bit longer..."Sky! hurry!" just as she said this Sky had just finished transforming into his bigger from and was lifting the piece of marble off of Trowa. Just as he flung it to the side, Hoshi let go of the ball of energy as the g-boys quickly dashed to the side and took cover from the explosion.

As the boys rose to their feet they looked to where Hoshi was but she wasn't there, standing anyways. The saw her sitting almost laying down on the ground, she was on all fours and it seemed like she was breathing very heavily. Sky rushed over to her, still in his larger form.

He bent down with his head and rubbed it against her head, "Sk...Sky...are they...are they okay?" She breathed heavily, as if she had just got done running a marathon.

Sky replied with a sad "Yes, they are all fine. Though the quiet one might need a couple of days of recuperation, that marble was heavy." Sky said as he lifted his head up, and Hoshi struggled to stand on her legs, which were weak and wobbly.

The boys approached Hoshi and Duo and Quatre came up on each side of her and helped support her, to make sure she wouldn't fall from her legs buckling on her.

Duo looked down at Hoshi and tried his best to smile and said with as much positive attitude as he could muster "You did great Hoshiko, that was soo awesome."

Hoshi looked up at the man that she loved and smiled and said "Thankx Duo, that really makes me feel better, I haven't used that much energy in quiet a while, well neither of us have, me or Sky. It's... a while since we faced someone that strong. To be honest I didn't think I was going to make it in... time to stop that ball of energy, but I did. And I'm happy..." She was getting tired and didn't know how much longer she would be able to stay conscious "...I...was...able...to..." Duo was looking at her worriedly, and so was Quatre, even Wufei seamed worried and the most shocking, Heero had a bit of a worried look on his face as well.

Trowa just frowned and looked to the side, he knew that Duo loved Hoshi and if anything would to happen to her well he didn't know what Duo would do. Hoshi finally finished her sentence with the last bit of energy she had left "...save you guys." the last bit was said in a hush tone and very tiredly and she let her head fall limp in the two men's arms. Duo looked at her and asked "Hoshi! are you okay. Hey!" he shook her gently, his eyes were wide with worry.

Sky approached the group and walked up to Duo and Quatre and said in a calm and collect manner "She'll be fine, she just used too much energy for one fight. She just needs some rest. Why don't you ride on my back and hold onto her to make sure she doesn't fall off on our flight back to the mansion." Sky said as he motion for Duo to hop on his back, which he did, and held onto Hoshi with great care and gentleness. Quatre smiled at Sky and said "Fly safely, we'll meet you back at the mansion in a few." Sky nodded his head before he took off toward the hole in the glass ceiling and made his way to the Winner mansion.

* * *

The light, it was soo bright, and it hurt her eyes. She opened her eyes half way and just stared at the ceiling. She couldn't remember anything at the moment, she had just woke up, or was she dead and she just forgot? She was afraid of opening her eyes all the way. She couldn't be dead, and the guys, she could barely remember saving them from that ball of energy. Was that all a dream and she was dead now? Was she unable to save the people she loved, again? She took a chance and opened her eyes all the way and looked to the side of her and then to the other side to find Duo fast asleep on her bed, his body sitting in a chair and his arms and head laying on her bed, next to her hand, and she squeezed her hand to find that he had both of his hands holding her one hand, in a firm grip, but not too firm. She smiled and wanted to cry, she would have to leave, but she didn't want to leave this kind and funny man, that she had come to love soo much in such a short period of time. But that is love for you. So unexpected and so quick to come up on you, like a bolt of lighting your not expecting to strike you but it does and with such force that you are blinded and knocked off of your feet and out of breath. She would not let her friends and this man she loved so much come to any more danger, that she could make sure of. She was still weak but if she spread out the number of times she used her protection spell it wouldn't affect her bodies energy as much, though it was risky, considering she was still weak from that fight with Demanesses, but she could risk it, she didn't know the next time that evil women would threaten her friends and Duo again. She turned onto her side, and winched as it hurt to move but did so anyways, she curled up, bringing her legs up to her chest and took her other hand and held it over Duo's hand, she placed her forehead on her hand that was on top of his and closed her eyes so that she could concentrate on the spell. She took a deep breath and as she did so Duo stirred in his sleep and was starting to wake up. He squeezed her hand, to make sure she was still there, but he was still half asleep.

Hoshi smiled and then went back to her concentration state and started to whisper the spell "This person whom I care for, danger might come for them. Take my power and give it to this person, a shield of protection from all evil."

She smiled as she finished the spell and as she did Duo was fully awake and looking at her, with his head still on the bed, she just giggled and hugged his head to her chest, to feel his warmth and love flow into her soul and heart.

They fell back to sleep, like that, with his head hugged into her chest, they were both warmed by each other's presence.

She would have to place that same spell on the rest of the guys at different times of the day today.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time the two love dovey's woke up, but they woke up to a knock on the door, which Duo wished hadn't happened. He groaned and cuddled against Hoshi's chest some more, and hugged her body closer to him...wait! Since when was he laying on her bed and holding her whole body to him! Duo's eye's snapped open and he looked down. At some point of the night he had climbed from the chair he was sitting on and onto her bed and she at some point had cuddled up against him. He calmed down and just settled back down into the warmth that was Hoshiko, a girl he loved with all his heart.

Knock! Knock!...There it was again! Couldn't anyone let them sleep in peace for once! Duo sat up mumbling something about how they should be able to have their privacy til they decided they wanted company. Hoshi sat up and winced a bit, still soar from the fight. Duo looked at her before he opened the door and she just shook her head, and smiled, letting him know she would be fine.

When Duo opened the door Quatre and Heero stood there, hand in hand. Duo had to smile, he was glad that his two friends were happy and were able to convey their feelings for each other, after all, isn't that what love is about, loving that person no matter what? Or at least that is what he had heard Hoshi say or someone told him she had said that at one time.

Quatre smiled and looked past Duo to see Hoshi Struggling to get off the bed. Quatre looked up at Heero, squeezed his hand and after Heero smiled down at him and nodded Quatre went over to help Hoshi off the bed. Heero took Duo out in the hall way to talk to him in private.

Hoshi saw this and knew that this was a perfect time to place the spell on Quatre. Quatre helped her to her feet and gently swung an arm over his shoulders and he let her lean on him as he made his way to the bathroom so he could check on her injuries.

On the way to the bathroom though Hoshi had said to Quatre "Quatre, could we stop, I'm getting a little winded."

Quatre smiled, nodded his head, stopped walking towards the bathroom and gave Hoshi some time to rest, or at least that is what he thought he was doing. He was actually giving her some time to cast her protection spell on him. She leanded in closer to his body and placed her cheek on his arm.

Quatre looked down in worry and asked "Are you okay?"

Hoshi just smiled and nodded her head. She started to concentrate on the words and her love for this man that was like a big brother to her. She smiled and then took a deep breath and whispered "This person whom I care for, danger might come for them. Take my power and give to this person, a shield of protection from all evil." After she was done she got a little winded and was panting a bit. Performing this spell twice took a bit more than she thought out of her, if she wasn't careful she could pass out.

Quatre looked down, she was panting, when did she start doing that??

She looked up and said to Quatre "Okay...lets continue." They made their way to the bathroom and he checked her injuries and added new bandages where they were needed.

* * *

Heero stared at Duo and then said "We have to place guards around here, encase that crazy women comes back, Hoshi isn't healed enough to fight a second time." Duo just looked down at the ground and then back up and his eyes looked to the side as he said "I know...we have to protect her. She protected us at the ball, now it's our turn to protect her." Heero nodded his head in agreement. Heero then said "I'll talk to Quatre, see if we can get some guards on the outside." Duo nodded and that is when the door to Hoshi's room opened. Hoshi and Quatre came out, with Quatre giving her support. Heero looked at Hoshi and quirked his eyebrows as if saying '_what are you doing out of bed when you should be resting'_ look.

Hoshi just smiled up at him and said as she gave him this annoyed look "If I stay in that room any longer i will go nuts. And let me tell you, nuts and me don't really go well together." She smiled wide.

Heero just shook his head and said "Lets go."

Hoshi blinked and asked "where?"

Heero simply said "Food for you."

Hoshi just smiled. Heero may be one of two of the men that at times he was a man of few words, but that was Heero, but all in all he was a good and kind man, he just had his own way of showing his kindness and gentle side. For example, you would rarely see Heero Yuy, the perfect ex solider smile but when it came to Quatre Winner he could smile all day long, but would never let anyone else see that smile, for it was only for his love, Quatre.

* * *

Hoshi was seated at the kitchen table. Hoshi Had her head in her arms but all in all she was fine, except for minor pains she would get here and there, if she moved the wrong way, or what her body thought was the wrong way, she would get a shooting pain, but the medicine that Quatre had used to apply to her injuries would be kicking in any minuet now. She just sighed and looked over at Heero making lunch and Quatre helping out. She smiled, she was so very glad her friends were happy, she would be sad if they weren't. Duo had got up to get a glass of water and sat right back down next to her. He gently took one of his hands and started to rub her back. She sighed in complete happiness and her body turned into jello. About that time is when Sky came lazily in the kitchen and flew lazily over to where Hoshi and Duo were sitting.

Sky landed with a sigh as he landed on Hoshi's head and he curled up on her head in a little ball of blue fur. He moaned and then said "Hungry. Need food."

Hoshi just giggled and Duo just laughed. Sky just sighed again and somehow fell back to sleep on top of Hoshi's head.

Hoshi blinked when she heard the sound of snoring and looked up without moving her head and noticed that the snoring was coming from Sky. Hoshi giggled and Duo got up close to Sky and just stared at the little ball of fur that was snoring on top of Hoshi's head, his whole body rose and fell with each breath he took. It was the most cutest and funniest sight one could have witnessed.

Heero looked over at the two watching Sky snoring and just slightly smiled. Yes, this girl was something to watch and certainly pay attention to, her ways of doing things and her sense of honor and the way she thought of the right and wrongs, it was as if she was part of the family here. Yes, he couldn't lie and say he would never think of her as family, for after she stood up for him and Quatre in the park, that had defiantly changed things between him and Hoshi. Yes, she was like a sister to him and he noticed as she continuously was around Quatre that Quatre himself thought of her as a sister as well.

"Lunch is ready." Heero said from across the kitchen.

Hoshi smiled tiredly and nudged Sky with her forefinger to wake him up "Come on Sky, the food is ready."

As everyone looked on curiously they could see two wolf ears perk up at the mention of the word food. And he stretched and yawned then said "Hmmm...I'm soo hungry."

Heero brought over the food with help from his love Quatre. "Hoshi." he said as he placed a plate with a sandwich and some chips and a bowl of fruit in front of her.

He set a sandwich that was similar except that the bowl of fruit was different from Hoshi's.

Quatre sat down a mini plate with a mini sandwich and a mini bowl with little chunks of fruit in it.

Quatre helped serve the rest of the food and then he and Heero brought over the drinks for everyone.

* * *

It was late afternoon and Quatre was in the living room looking at the paper and had the radio on and the song "Eighth World Wonder" was on. Heero was there, leaning against Quatre's arm, his back against Quatre's arm, Heero was also reading but it was a gun magazine.

Hoshi entered the living room and saw what the both of them were reading. When she saw what kind of material Heero was reading she just shook her head and smiled, some people just don't change. Hoshi made her way over to the two young men, limping as she went and she knew when she stopped Heero would have something to say about her being out of bed so early. And what do you know, she was right.

Heero looked up from his magazine and gave her that death stare that said _'If you don't get your butt back in bed I'll carry you there myself' _ look. Hoshi just giggled a bit and smiled, knowing that Heero would give her that kind of attitude, he was such a big brother, he had the OBBS which stood for Overprotective Big Brother Syndrome. Heero kept on giving her that stare and she kept on smiling, finally Quatre put down his paper, he was looking over it at the two looking at each other.

Quatre sighed and looked up at Hoshi with smile and said "Do you need something Hoshi, and you know you shouldn't be out of bed, you have to give your injuries some time to heal before you go walking around and making them worse." Hoshi smiled and then pouted and thought_Correction, now I have to big brothers with OBBS. Boy if they knew I was using a protection spell on them the would really flip, exspecually if they knew how much energy it took. Better not get caught by Quatre and defiantly not by Heero. _By this point she was thinking to herself to the point that both the boys were giving her a look like she should go back to bed that she was getting a bit out of it in the head, but she was just thinking to herself.

Heero sighed and stood up "What is it you want, spill it and then head straight back to bed."

Hoshi smiled wide, she didn't know how to get that spell placed on him without him hearing and without him noticing something was up. How to do this. She thought as she looked down at the floor to think of something and something quick, they would think something was really up if she took too long to come up with something to get her and her big brother a lone. She had gotten the spell placed on Quatre and Duo, now all that there were left were Wufei, Trowa, Heero and one big spell on the house and the rest of the people in it. But the one big spell would have to wait about a day or two, after these small ones's she would need time to get some rest and boy would she sleep too!

She thought to herself_What the hell can I do to...oh I know! Heero is pretty good at fixing things, err at least I hope he is. I can say that my door in my bathroom is broken or something like that. Hope Quatre doesn't come along. Okay, bathroom door broken...I'm going in! _

Hoshi got a little wobbly on her legs and Heero walked over to help her balance her self out. He swung an arm over his shoulders and stared at her some more, she really didn't like when he didn't that, it made her feel guilty and she just wanted to tell him what she was really doing, but she couldn't!

She sighed and said with tiredness in her voice "My door handle on my bathroom door broke and is very lose, could you come up and fix it. Please! I feel a lot better knowing my handled worked and I could lock it. Don't want anyone walking in on me." She smiled up at him, giving him her best puppy dog face. She thought as he stared at her and Quatre smiled and giggled a bit _Please say you'll fix it or at least try..please! _

Heero sighed and said as he looked to the wall "Alright, when you put it like that. Come on, let's head up there. Quatre, I'll be back. Just wait here for me, kay."

Quatre smiled and said "Take your time Heero, I'll right here when you get back." and he leaned up and gave Heero a peck on the cheek, at which Heero blushed a little and cleared his throat and then He and Hoshi were on their way up the stairs to her room. Hoshi was using Heero as a walking stick, sort of, she still had her arm slung across his neck and he was helping her to her room.

They entered her room and headed over to the bathroom door. Before they had gotten to her room, she used a tiny spell to loosen the handle. When they got in there, he took out a screw driver and another tool Hoshi didn't know what it was and started to get to work on her handle.

After he was done he walked over to her and looked down at her and said "All fixed, anything else?"

Hoshi smiled up at her big brother and shook her head no and said "Nope, that is all." She lightly jumped and hugged him for fixing her handle and threw her arms around his neck, and closes her eyes and chanted in a very low whisper that she hoped Heero wouldn't hear ""This person whom I care for, danger might come for them. Take my power and give to this person, a shield of protection from all evil."

After she finished her chant she slid a bit in her hug that he was returning to his little sister.

Heero got worried and caught her before she fell to the ground and said with wider eyes "Hoshi, you okay??!" She looked up at him, her eye's half way closed and said slowly and tiredly "Yeah, I'll be fine, just need to make it to the bed and get some rest is all. Still a little weak." Granted Guardians did heal faster than normal humans but they still needed rest to heal their injuries, and Hoshi had been getting little of that, she was beginning to weaken with each spell. She thought to herself after Heero laid her down on the bed and walked out of the room.

As she turned over on her side and stared at the wind rustling the curtains she thought _I'll finish the last two spells on Wufei and Trowa tomorrow, it would be suicide to place the spells on Trowa and Wufei at this point, I'm soo exhausted that I can barely...stay...awake...to...th...think...zzzzzzzzzzzz. _By this point Hoshi had fallen asleep from using too much magic in such a short period of time.

* * *

Hoshi slept soundly from that late afternoon to late that night. She may have slept soundly but her dreams were anything but sweet and good. She was dreaming of that women, that demon! Why wouldn't that women just leave her alone! Hoshi could feel a nightmare coming on but she coudn't stop it, she let it run it's course, though she didn't like this particular dream.

The next morning, she would remember every single detail of the dream and that is one thing she didn't want to remember.

The end of chapter 7

* * *

Well that is it for Chapter 7. Oh and the song "Eighth World Wonder" does not belong to me, it belongs to it's respectful owner :) I was listening to it at the time I was finishing up this chapter and so I just decided to use it in the story :D Stay tuned for Chapter eight coming...well I'm not sure when that chapter will come out but be on the look out for it :D I've already started to write it down on paper soo I just need to make it as long as i can or to the point where I can find a good spot to stop :D Soo coming to a computer near you...chapter 8 "Nightmares, Time with loved one's" title might change depending what else will go into chapter eight, just a heads up though :D Later ! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter :D Bye! wave's then runs off to type up what she has of chapter eight :D


	8. Chapter 8

**Witchy Things Happen**

**Chapter 8: Nightmares, Injuries and Outings.**

**Yay! Chapter 8 baby! :) Not sure how long this story will be, these chapters are being made as I come up with ideas, soo it might be a while before this story is done and then again it might not be a while before this story is done, who knows :shrugs: Well enjoy this eighth chapter of Witchy Things Happen, later! :waves happily!: :) And thankx to all the reviewers, both on here and those who are on Deviantart that read this story too, you know who you are :D Bye! :) **

* * *

Hoshi was having a dream, but this dream would soon turn into a nightmare, one she wouldn't want to remember.

_She was walking all through the mansion trying to find her big brother's and Duo, but she couldn't find them. She tried everywhere, the shooting range where Heero would be, outside in the small forest in the back of the mansion where Wufei would be meditating. She even tried in the livingroom where Quatre would be reading, in the kitchen where Duo would be snacking on food, and even in the music room where Trowa would be playing music on the piano. Nowhere, she couldn't even find a maid or Rasheed, no one was around. She found this odd and frighting. Did Demaness get to them?! Did she...she didn't want to think about it, she just wanted to find someone to make sure everything was alright. _

_She finally came across someone, it was Rasheed, he was down in the hanger, where the Gundams use to be kept, and he was kneeling over something. Hoshi took a closer look around her, and saw that the Gundams were back in the hanger, but how? They were destroyed, sent to the sun and burned until nothing was left. So why were they here now? She walked up to Rasheed and tapped his shoulder, the motion caused his body to fall to the side and Hoshi then saw a silver icey knife sticking out of his chest and his eyes wide open, she saw death in his eye. She started to back away slowly, shaking her head whispering "No, no...this can't be happening, not again.." she then turned around and headed back up the stairs screaming at the top of her lungs "Noo!" _

_She had gotten to the top of the stairs and made her way into the living room she stopped, there sitting on the couch, back against the couch, book laying on the floor, and his arms spread apart on each side, was Quatre. His hands were held down by two silver icey daggers, each dagger was sticking out of the middle of his palm, and his mouth was wide open, with a line of blood trailing down his chin and had dripped on his light green button up shirt. She couldn't believe it, no one was here when she check eariler, she ran through out the house, checking the rooms and places she had checked before only to find everyone was there this time, and they all were dead. Everyone was killed in a different way, some had the daggers in their chest others had them in their knees, what the hell was happening here. _

_Hoshi had ran outside. She had to get out of the house and get help. She started to run for town only to be stopped by a floating figure in the trees. Red eyes! _

_"Demaness!" Hoshi screamed tears cascading down her redden cheeks. She was heart broken, sad and very angry!_

_Demaness only laughted and said "See, you couldn't save them. They died becaue of you, because you were here. If you would have been else where maybe they would have survived and never knew death, hahahha!" _

_Hoshi fell to her knees and let her head fall back, so that she was gazing up at the sky, and screamed at the top of her lungs "Noooo!" _

_Demaness continued to laugh and taunt Hoshi. Hoshi stopped crying and climbed to her knees, her legs were soar and her throat was hoarse, but she had to get help no matter what!_

_"I won't give up, no matter what." She had said to herself in a low tone. She then took off in a mad dash towards the gates and headed for town! scream along the way "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME, HELP! PLEASE!" _

_Then suddenly everything disappeared, as if it was all an illusion. _

_She stopped, there were no buildings no light posts, it was all dark, save for the spot she was standing on, there was a single light that lit where she stood, she stood there looking all around her._

* * *

All the guys had been up and down all night, some couldn't sleep for different reasons than the others, but they had all gotten up to check on Hoshi, to make sure the little sneak hadn't tried to get out of bed again. That is when they came to her door and heard her scream out.

Hoshi was tossing and turning in her sleep and screaming out "HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME, PLEASE!"

Heero opened the door and ran into the room while Trowa limped into the room with the help of Wufei acting as his crutch.

Heero ran over to her bedside and leaned over to shake his 'little sister' awake. "Hoshi! Wake up! Your dreaming! Come on! Wake Up!"

The last two words got through to her and she opened her eyes suddenly and bolted up right out of bed and scream "Noo!" She started to fall forward but Duo dashed forward to catch her in his arms.

He sat on the bed, holding her close to his chest, whispering calming and soothing words to her to get her to calm down. Duo thought _That must have been one hellaous nightmare._ Then he heard her say something.

"No, don't leave me, don't leave me. Please."

Duo just held her tighter and said softly to her "Shhh, it's alright, we're not going anywhere, we're all here, we won't leave you Hoshiko."

"Du...Duo?" Hoshi asked as she came out of state of shock from the nightmare.

Duo smiled and kissed the top of her head and said "Yeah, it's me Hoshiko. It's me. We're all here. You just had a really bad nightmare."

Hoshi just smiled and closed her eyes as she cuddled up against Duo's chest and said into his chest "I'll say, it was terrible, and I don't want to dream that ever again." Heero motioned for the others to leave. He started to follow the others when Hoshi cried out as she lifted her head from Duo's chest. It was more of a cry for him to stop than a cry of fear.

she cried "Heero wait!"

Heero stopped just before he existed the room and turned around to face her and said "Yes?"

Hoshi just smiled and said "Thank you, 'big brother'."

Heeor just smiled a bit and said "Hn." very casually and lightly.

Hoshi smiled, still the same old Heero, it was his way of saying 'Your welcome' just in his own words.

* * *

As soon as everyone left the room Duo helped Hoshi settle back down into the bed and get in a comfortable position. He went to get up off the bed and leave when Hoshi's hand shot out and grabbed his wrist before he could get his other leg off the bed.

"Wait!, don't go. Stay with me, just until I fall asleep?" She looked at him with eyes sparkling with fear and sadness.

Duo sighed and smiled down at her, how could he say no to her and to that face of hers.

He shook his head, she certainly had a spell on him, but it was a natural one, one that was called love. He climb the rest of the way onto the bed and climbed underneath the covers and let Hoshi snuggle up to his chest, her face buried in his chest. He smiled and sighed in complete happiness, he loved the feel of her in his arms and the warmth she provided. They fell asleep neither thinking any more about what had happened or wanting to talk about it.

* * *

Hoshi tiredly woke up and without moving her head, looked around at the space in front of her face, and she noticed that she was a bit colder, not that the room was cold, but she wasn't as warm as she was when Duo had climbed into bed with her...that was it! He had left, she did, after all, ask him to stay until she fell asleep. Then she heard snoring, and moved her head a bit and glanced at the window seal, there he was, sitting up on the window's ledge sleeping soundly, with a blanket thrown over him and a pillow behind him. She had to smile to her self, he was an amazing person and a wonderful man. She settled back down into bed, it was early in the morning and she wanted to sleep some more before getting up for the day. She snuggled back down in the covers to get warm again, and fell asleep with a smile on her face. And for the rest of the night, she had pleasant dreams, dreams of laughter and fun, dreams of happiness and peace.

* * *

Duo woke up to the sound of birds chirping outside the window and looked around to the room, finding everything in place and finding Hoshi still in bed, and sleeping soundly, and to his happiness, with a smile on her face. He thought _Much better, a smile suites her better than worry and the look of fear. Besides, she doesn't have anything to be afraid of, we have no intention of leaving her. _ Duo smiled and got up from the large window seal and made his way over to her, he stood there watching her sleep, and took his cover and covered up the bottom of her, where her legs where, to make sure she was warm enough. If she got hot she could always kick the extra covers off.

* * *

He left the room to head down to the kitchen to find everyone else down there.

He sat down next to Trowa "How is the leg doin?" Duo asked as he rubbed some sleep from his face.

Trowa, glanced at Duo and said simply "It's doing better."

Duo only smiled and sniffed the air, he knew who was cooking "Hey Q-man what cha cooking for breakfast this morning?"

Quatre turned around, smiled and said "Pancakes with your choice of fruit on top and fruit syrup to go with it, and whip cream, if you like."

Duo just drooled over the description of their breakfast that morning. Duo stopped drooling and felt something wet fall on his head, he moved his eyes upward and found a half asleep Sky drooling onto his head.

Sky said with eyes that were still half closed and still full of sleep "Hmm...food, hungry. Pancakes, whip...cream."

Trowa just smirked at the little animals need for food early in the morning. Trowa thought it was weird but amusing, that Duo and Sky had the same fetish for food, always wanting to eat and always having the munchies.

Duo looked from the drooling and mumbling Sky to the half smiling Trowa. And quirked an eyebrow and asked "What are you smiling about Tro?" and blinked as he asked this.

Trowa just shrugged and said as he closed his eyes and grabbed the paper that was on the kitchen table "How much you and the animal are alike." and started to read the paper after stating this.

Sky "Hmph" and then said "I...-yawn-...got a name it's...-yawn-...Sky." and started to fall asleep on top of Duo's head.

Trowa shifted a laugh and said "My apologies, Sky." and continued to read the paper.

* * *

Hoshi woke up to the sun that poured into her room and the that rays warmed her up more than she wanted. She decided to make her way to the kitchen and get something to eat to wake her up more. She took her time getting out of the bed and made sure to take it easy, even though she felt a lot better and rested by now. When she got out of bed she didn't see Sky in his little bed, which meant that he had already made his way down to the kitchen, she didn't blame him. She could spell breakfast already, and she wasn't even off the second floor yet.

"Hmm...that smells good. Quatre must be cooking. Always cooking the fruity breakfast's." she said as she giggled and continued to make her way to the kitchen.

* * *

Just as she made her way through the door Duo got up to help her over to the table.

Duo asked "Are you feeling a bit better since you got some rest." as he made his way over to her and tried to help her over to the table.

She stated, with much determination "I can walk on my own, and I feel much better, thank you though." and she leaned up and gave Duo a qick peck to the cheek, which he let distract him, but only for a second or two, before he ran after her saying "Hold it! Let me see your legs and arms. You say you feel much better but you could just be lieing to stay out of your room little missy. We'll see about that." and he pointed to the seat at the table.

Hoshi knew there was no point in agruing with him, he was a determination man, and he got what he wanted, well most of the time.

She sighed and said sleepily "Okay, I'm not really in the mode to argue with you this morning D."

Duo started to check her arms and stopped momentarily and looked up at her and quirked his brow and said "D?"

She just laughed and said "Yeah, well I just came up with it, besides you have a nick name for me, so it's only fair I have one for you."

Duo just smiled and said "Okay! back to your injur...hu?" Duo stopped mid-word and stared at her arms. The other young men stopped what they were doing and came to see what was wrong.

Quatre swiftly walked over from the stove, after he turned it off of course. He asked as he made his way over to Hoshi and Duo "What's the matter Duo?" and then asked "Is she okay, is something infected." and stopped as he got over to her exposed arms and stopped to stare at them.

Wufei stared at the exposed arms and Trowa just blinked, confused. Heero was making his way over from where he was getting a bottle of water out of the refrigerator at the time Duo was sitting Hoshi down at the table. He stated as he made his way over to his adopted little sister "She better not be infected...or else." it was more of a friendly threat, because she was always getting out of bed and walking around, when she should have been resting in bed and taking care of her injuries.

Hoshi sighed when Heeor made his way over to her and he quirked up a brow and he too stared at her exposed arms.

She then said as she closed her eyes and started to roll down her sleeves of her night shirt "I told you guys, that I would be okay. Guardians heal faster than other's. Though you guys aren't like other's either." she said as she opened her eyes and tilted her head to the ceiling and blinked her eyes.

She sighed and explained to them "Guardians, if injured, even badly, need only a day, two sometimes three at the most, to heal and we're all better. So no worries." She said as she just grinned and got up to get something to drink out of the refrigerator.

Quatre just sighed in relief and Heero sighed but didn't let it slip out too much for anyone to hear, but Quatre caught it and smiled at his boyfriend.

Trowa only half smiled, knowing that Hoshi would be okay, he was one of her adopted big brothers, that didn't have the OBBS (Overprotective Big Brother Syndrom), which she was glad for that.

Wufei said as he made his way to the gym and shaking his head "Hmm...guardians." and smiled a little as he existed the kitchen, Duo caught the little smile and just grinned to himself. After breakfast was served and everyone was done they started to exist the kitchen as Heero and Quatre were doing the dishes. Hoshi stood up and said "Hold up guys!"

The three stopped and turned around to see what their adopted little sister wanted.

"Yes." Trowa said as he stood there, leaning against the wall of the kitchen that was next to the swinging door.

She smiled and said with joy and much energy "How about we all go out for the day, we don't all have to go out to the same place, we can go in pairs, or something like that. I know I want to get out of the house...err mansion and get some fresh air, I was thinking the staking rink. I've never been staking and I would like to try it, it looks like fun." she then looked over at the two doing the dishes and said with a smile "How about it, Heero, Quatre?"

Quatre stopped and left his hands in the soapy water and turned around to say "Why not, it would be nice to go out and have some fun. Want to Heero?"

Heero just looked to the side and said "Hn, sure." and then resumed drying off the dishes and Quatre resumed cleaning the dishes.

Hoshi looked back to the other three and smiled big and said "Come on, you know you want to."

Duo ran over to Hoshi and slung his arm around her shoulder and said with his big famous grin and a loud laugh "Ha! Why not. It'll give me something to do, and besides, I haven't been skating in a while."

To this everyone just looked at him and he said "What?" and smiled, held up his thumb and said "I can skate you know, and I'm pretty damn good too...though I haven't done it in a while so...this'll be fun!" he said as he pulled Hoshi closer to him and he just laughed.

Quatre said to Heero as they were finishing up the last three pieces of dirty dishes " Heero how about we go to the Skating rink too. It would be fun." Heero just continued to dry the dishes Quatre handed him and simply said "It's fine with me."

Quatre just smiled and turned his head to Duo and Hoshi and said "Hoshi, we'll be coming with you to the skating rink."

Hoshi smiled all excited and started to bounce in place and said "Alright! the more the merrier! We're going to have so much fun! Yay!" she grabbed onto Duo's arm and hugged to him while smiling.

Duo was happy, she was feeling better, and not thinking about that nightmare she had last night. He was happy and glad that they were going to get out of the house and do something. This would be good for them all.

Hoshi asked Trowa "Where are you going to be going today Trowa, you have to get out and do something. To get some fresh air, ya know."

Trowa couldn't help but smile fully and simply said one word before existing the kitchen "Zoo."

Hoshi smiled and yelled out to him "Hope you have fun Trowa!"

She then looked at Wufei and asked "So what about you Wufei?"

Wufei said as he existed the kitchen "I plan on meditating in the park woman."

Hoshi just smiled and said "Well I hope you have...fun."

After Heero and Quatre got the dishes done, they headed to their rooms to get the right cloths they needed for Ice skating and got some money for the entrance fee. Duo and Hoshi went to their room and got what they needed as well.

When Duo entered his room, the first thing he saw was the painting that Hoshi had made for him. He just smiled and thought how much that painting meant to him, for the one he loved very much had made it for him and put so much love into for him. Yes he would always love her, with every once of his heart and soul.

* * *

**I must say that this chapter seemed like it took forever and that Heero and maybe one other character seemed a bit harder to write :giggles: But I none the less had fun writing this chapter :) Also, I have gone skating...once :D I really thought I was going to fall down a couple of times :giggles: But you know what...i didn't fall down not once, and that really surprised me :) My friend told me that I was good and I kept my head up a lot. She told me that you fall where you are looking and because I didn't look down a lot that is why I didn't fall, though I will amit there were a few times that I thought for sure I was going to fall on my butt and go boom! lol :) I must say that skating is heard and it takes concentration, like with most things, and well I would like to go again, it was a really fun and great experience and I had a lot of fun learning and trying :) Okay! enough of the blabbering :giggles: Coming to a computer near you...Chapter 9...how soon...I really don't know :D Toodles everyone! :waves happily!: **


	9. Chapter 9

**Witchy Things Happen**

**Chapter 9: Skating trials and Laughs. **

**Hello everyone! Thank you all for reading this story :giggles: I am having fun with this story, it's fun writing Duo and a lot of fun writing Sky and Duo together! They are such a pair :giggles: Well on with the story and enjoy :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

After they got to the skating rink, paid for their entrance fee, they went to the skating desk to get their skates.

Duo just looked at Hoshi like he was a kid at Christmas time, he couldn't wait to get on the ice, even though he hadn't done this in a while.

Hoshi looked at Quatre and Heero and asked "You guys ready to skate?!" happily.

Heero just looked to the side and then turned his head back a bit and sent her a small smile, as if saying yeah I'm ready.

Quatre saw the small exchange of a smile from Heero to Hoshi and was happy, he was starting to show his emotions more to people, exspecually to their adopted little sister.

Duo then shouted excitedly "Then lets go!" And he grabbed Hoshi and started to drag her to the benches where they could put on their skates. They all had some uh difficulty getting to the ice, even though the benches weren't that far from the ice rink, except for Duo. It might have been a while since he had ice skated but he still remembered certain things about the sport. Duo helped everyone onto the ice, one at a time, and took them around the ice a couple of times.

Quatre was first, he was a bit wobbly on his feet and he kept on wanting to look down. Duo smiled and laughed as he said "I keep on telling ya Q-man, don't look down, if you look down that is where your going to end up, your body goes where your eyes are looking. So if your looking down your going to go down."

Quatre blushed, still unable to keep his eyes forward for a long period of time. After a bit of falling, slips, and crashing into Duo, Quatre was done.

Next was Heero, everyone thought this was going to be interesting, considering he was the perfect solider, well ex-perfect solider.

Duo smiled as he led Heero out onto the ice and thought as he was helping Heero _Let's see how perfect he is at skating._ Heero didn't do too bad, he wasn't perfect his first time but he didn't do too bad, like Quatre, Heero wanted to look down, but didn't look down as much as Quatre did.

Duo smiled at Heero and asked "So Heero, want to contiue or do you want to take a break?" he asked as they were close to reaching the entered and existing ramp to the benches, of which Quatre was there, clapping Heero on, smiling all the while. Heero had to smile back at him. Quatre blushed and gave Heero his specail smile, only ment for Heero and no one else.

"Lets go back." Heero said.

"Okay! Hoshi! your up next, get ready."

"Kay D!"

Just as Heero sat down on the bench Hoshi got up carefully and made her way over to Duo. Of which before reaching him falling over and landing, face first, on the ground, before she even set foot on the ice.

Duo just laughed a little and said "Hoshiko, your suppose to wait until you get on the ice to do that." and came up to her and helped her up to her feet.

"Hehe. Yeah, I know D." Duo just smiled, shook his head and led her to the ice. There Duo held onto her hand, and they skated side by side. Hoshi skated on the side with the wall, so if she fell and Duo didn't catch her, she would at least have the wall to sort of break her fall.

Duo kept on giving positive feed back and giving Hoshi tips "Your doing good...don't look down, down you look, down you go." smiled and laugh a bit.

Hoshi smiled as she looked up and over to Duo. They didn't see a couple a head of them because they were too busy looking at each other. Before they knew it they had skated into the couple and all four went down with uff! and owws and other various pain noises.

After Hoshi and Duo apologized for skating into the couple, who just smiled and laughed about it, they got back to skaking. After about three or four more laps around the ring Hoshi was ready to call a quicks. Her ankles and leg's were getting soar, tired and she was ready to get some food, it was around dinner time. Hoshi found out the hard way that skating equaled major hunger.

Hoshi ordered a bull burger, with all the fixings, with onion rings ,and mayo on the side, for her onion rings. Duo ordered a double cheeseburger with fries and a chocolate shake with whip cream. Heero ordered a large serving of Cheese fries and a Jumbo burger that he and Quatre shared as well as a vanilla mint milk shake they shared. Hoshi was sticking pieces of her burger and onion rings into her sack for Sky but the little wolf decided he wanted some of Heero's food. He tried to sneak out of the sack and climb under the table, sticking to the the bottom and reached a paw up to steal a cheese covered fry.

"I don't think so." and Heero whipped out a small gun, ducked his head under the table and said very threateningly "touch and you die." and he pulled out a thing of tape and taped Sky's paw to the top of the table.

Sky just shivered, his eyes wide with fear. The poor thing had a gun to his tiny dark blue head, most anyone would be shaking at that point. When Heero pulled the trigger and it made a clicking sound, Sky closed his eyes tight, thinking that the crazy and pysco Heero Yuy would actually shoot him for stealing a cheese fry! ...Then Sky felt something wet hitting him in the side of the head...it was a water gun! Heero Yuy had brought a water gun to the skating rink!

Sky just laughed nervously and said "Can you let me go now...please?"

Heero sighed and untapped his tiny paw. Sky crawled quickly from under the table and back into Hoshi's sack. Hoshi just looked from Quatre to see Heero bringing his head from underneath the table.

Hoshi asked blinking her eyes confused "Heero, why were you under the table?" and arched an eyebrow at him.

Quatre looked at him, he hadn't notice Heero's head under the table either.

"I had to take care of a bug that was trying to steal my food." and he brought up the toy gun and said as he pulled the triger "It worked." he grinned and water started to spray out of the toy gun.

Hoshi just laughed, having an idea of who was tried to steal his food. Hoshi just shook her head, knowing full well who it was. Going back to what they were talking about Hoshi continued, she was telling Quatre about her friend from the Guardian dimension, Lilith.

"Yeah. She's a bit more fun when it comes to the training and all. She doesn't like to stay in the guardian's world too long, she starts to go stir crazy."

Duo looked at Hoshi, chin resting on his hand "Can she do anything you do? You know...the flying and everything?" and made swishing sounds and weaved his hand in zing zags in the air.

Giggling Hoshi shook her head "We may be able to do some of the same things but she is way better at fire bending than I am, and she isn't a witch like me either." Hoshi said holding her hand up, palm facing up.

"Fire bending?" Quatre questioned, confused about the whole element talk.

"Yeah...uhh...well can't really show you guys here but I can show you a bit of water bending, that is my area." Hoshi giggled and started to water bend her drink up out of the cup but careful so that no one saw her.

Duo and Quatre stared in awe and Heero just arched a brow. Hoshi could hear Sky giggling in her sack. She water bended the liquid back in her cup and smiled up at the guys. When she saw the expressions on their faces she had to laugh.

"Hahaha! Bending the elements is a natural thing in the world the benders, that teach the Guardians, came from. Bending to the bender's is like...hmm...what can I compare it to...hmm...it's like art, some people are born with the talent for art and some aren't. In the Bender's world some people are born bender's and other's aren't. With the us Guardian's it's different. When we train it's as if our bodies and spirit accept the new change in us. It's a little hard to explain..." She looked over at Duo...who had swirls in his eyes.

Hoshi just laughed at her boyfriend "Haha! Oh Duo." put her head on his shoulder and rubbed it against his shoulder gently.

Duo started to make nosies so she stopped Duo looked at her and said with a sad face "Don't stop."

Hoshi giggled and went back to rubbing her head against his shoulder.

Quatre asked "Are we going to be able to meet this Lilith friend of yours?" Quatre asked as he leaned back into Heero, who wrapped his arms around the waist of his blond boyfriend. Quatre wiggled a bit to get more comfortable.

Hoshi shook her head "No. Most of the time there is only one Guardian permitted to each Dimension, but in special cases there can be two. If a Guardian need assents then our Elder's are permitted to send another Guardian to assists the other." Hoshi explain as everyone nodded their heads in understanding.

* * *

The gang then agreed it was time to go back home. They got up, disposed of their trash and headed for home. After getting back Trowa was in the library reading and he said, when asked by Duo, that Wufei was still meditating out in the Woods. Heero went back to his computer to work on his program he had for work. He worked from home, considering he was a retired Gundam pilot, he had to have something to do, right? Quatre grabbed a book and brought it in Heero's room, sitting on the window sill. Hoshi decided to get back to her drawing and took her drawing board into the living room and sat on the couch, the T.V. was off and it was silent in the room, until Duo came in with a stack of comic books in his hands. Sky was laying on the back of the couch, sleeping soundly and he woke up when Duo came in with a nice size stack of comic books. Duo smiled down at his girlfriend and set them down on the floor. He then sat on the couch, back against the couch. Sky got up, stretched and pranced over to Duo, looked over his shoulder to see what comic he hand and found it was one he liked. So the tiny wolf started to read the comic over the braided man's shoulder. Hoshi move from her position on the couch and leaned her back against Duo's shoulder's.

Duo looked down at her, as she sketched "Are you comfortable?"

Hoshi looked up and smiled happily shaking her head "Yeah, I am very comfortable."

"Good." was his reply and he went back to reading his comic books. Hoshi went back to her drawing and everyone continued with their thing until night had fallen on the their part of the earth. By then everyone was tired and ready for bed. Everyone slept soundly and peacefully. Some having dreams about mountains and mountains of sweets and his favorite dish...eggs, rice, ham and soy sauce. Another dreamed of lying in a field with a wild white tiger. Other's had happy dreams of chasing a certain braided baka and achieving justice.

* * *

**That is it for this chapter :) I would like to take this time to thank Seer Vixion for the help she is giving me for the next couple of chapters. Thank you very much Seer Vixion, it's helping me out a lot and it feels like the chapter's will flow smoother and better now. Now sure how they flowed before, lol :) Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing the scene with Heero, the water gun and Sky, that was a lot of fun to write, lol. :) Have a great day everyone and happy readings :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

**"Witchy Things Happen"**

**Chapter 10: Two Days of Boredom**

**Hello! You have reached chapter 10. A big thank you goes out to Seer Vixion for coming up with the idea for this chapter. She gets credit for this chapter because it was her idea ;) :) So this one is for you Seer Vixion :) Also I replaced this chapter and went and changed the music scene, a bit of it comes from Seer Vixion, she acually wrote it. Thank you for the review for that Seer Vixion :) And thank you Seer Vixion for the help with the instrument scene in this chapter, it was very helpful and lead to...other things :giggles: Also, the scene with the instruments, Seer Vixion gets credit for that, since it was her idea, I just rewrote it my way :D Thank you again! :glomps Seer Vixion gently: :D Everyone else, please enjoy. Toodles! :waves happily!: **

* * *

It was the day after the skating trip and everyone was in the mansion, trying to find something or another to do. Everyone was bored and had nothing really planned for the day. Quatre sat in his study doodling on a piece of paper, trying to figure out what to do**. **Meanwhile Duo was in the living room trying to read his comics, that he had finished, all of them, yesterday after the skating trip.

He sighed and lazily dropped the comic he was reading in between the couch and coffee table "I'm soo bored!" and leaned back against the couch, slouching.

Hoshi was off trying to draw, of which had become a much more challenge than she thought. So far all she had gotten was...well nothing. She sat there, outside under a tree trying to draw something...anything! But nothing came out on the white piece of paper.

Wufei was meditating in the library peacefully...well that was until a braided man decided to break the peace and quiet of the room and busted in singing "I'm bored...so, so bored, nothing to do, nothing to do what should I do? So bored, so..." and that is when Wufei snapped "Shut up you braided idiot! Either shut up or get out of here. I don't care which." snapped Wufei as he went back to meditate.

Duo smiled down at Wufei "Hey Wu-man. I'm so bored. Want to do something with me to cure me of my boredom?" grinned Duo.

Wufei's eye brow twitched, irritated and annoyed with the braided man before him "No Maxwell, I am trying to meditate. Now leave." his brow stopped twitching as he went back to concentrating on his meditating.

Duo leaned over Wufei's shoulders and said pleadingly "Come on Wu-man, just for a little bit...please" Duo begged.

Wufei snapped and shouted "Get out!"

At which the braided man scrambled for the door and slamming the door behind him.

Wufei sighted "Finally." and went back to his meditation. Not knowing when Duo would be back because he always came back, he was like the common cold, he never stayed away too long.

* * *

Quatre had decided to visit Heero in his room, he grabbed a book and headed to Heero's room. When he arrived Heero was on his computer, typing swiftly and quickly, big surprise there. Quatre smiled, shook his head and took a seat on Heero's bed.

Heero, not looking away from the computer asked "Bored?"

Quatre shook his head "Yes, very. So I thought I'd come in here to visit."

Heero stopped his typing and turned around "What do you want to do?"

Quatre shrugged and Heero got up from his work and motion for Quatre to scoot over. The blond moved over and Heero sat down on the bed, then he brought his arms over to the blond and pulled him between his legs. There the blond sat, between Heero's legs.

Quatre looked up at Heero "What are we..." he stopped looked up at Heero, who had grabbed a book on computer technology and started to read it. Heero had one arm wrapped around Quatre's waist and the other held up the book. Quatre giggled and shook his head. He too began to read his book. Both men comfortable and one finally found something to do.

* * *

Trowa was in the back yard, in the forest visiting the animals. He had one lion laying on his lap and he had a squirrel on his shoulder munching on a nut. He smiled down at the lion and smiled up at the squirrel.

He looked up quickly when heard someone yell loudly "Maxwell! I'm going to cut off your head and silence you!"

He shook his head slowly, knowing what was going on. Though he didn't want to leave, he knew that if there was going to be any peace and quiet he would have to calm the raging Chinese man and talk to Duo about annoying Wufei. He got up from his spot to make his way to the mansion. On his way there, as he was coming out of the forest he spotted Hoshi getting up from her position under the tree. He walked up to her and they both looked at the mansion as they heard crashing and banging.

Hoshi shook her head and said with a sigh "Duo. Can't you leave Wufei alone for a day."

Trowa spoke up "I do not think he could, if he tried. It is in his nature to...annoy Wufei, sadly. "

Hoshi just laughed a bit and said "Shall we try to rescue Duo from his doom..." another crashing sound came with a clattering of some object and a breaking of another "...and maybe from destroying Quatre's house?" Hoshi grinned.

Trowa simply nodded his head and they both headed back into the mansion.

* * *

Quatre was just getting to the good parts of the book when he heard "Maxwell! I'm going to cut off your head and silence you!"

Quatre shook his head and Heero just rolled his eyes and went back to reading his book, that is until someone burst into the room. Both thought it would be Duo, bursting so violently through the room, perhaps trying to fine a place to hide from Wufei's sword. Both were wrong, Wufei stood there in the door way, huffing and puffing. He then approached the pair and looked down at Quatre, who saw irritation in the black haired man's eyes.

"Winner...do something about Maxwell before I cut off more than his braid." threatened Wufei as he pointed his sword to the doorway, where Duo stood, leaning against the door frame huffing and puffing as well.

Trowa and Hoshi made it up to the second floor, where the rooms were. They saw half of Duo's body leaning agaisnt Heero's door frame and knew Wufei was close by, closer than they thought he was.

Hoshi walked up to Duo and asked "Duo, where is Wufei and what did you do this time?" she asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Duo grinned "I just asked him to do something with me, because I was bored." he shrugged.

Wufei came up to the door and said in an irritated tone "And he kept coming back and back." he gritted his teeth.

Quatre stood from the bed and walked over to the two before another free for all could break out "Now, now. Why don't we all do something." he looked at Trowa "Trowa, music room."

Trowa nodded and Heero got off the bed and followed everyone to the music room. Once there Quatre picked up his violin and Trowa his flute. On the way to the music room the two had talked about what they were going to play. As everyone filed into the music room each person took a seat or stood against the wall. Quatre and Trowa went over to the instruments and picked up the one they were most talented with. For Quatre it was the violin and for Trowa his trusty flute.

Quatre readied his violin- tucked under his chin and his bow ready- Trowa readied his flute- fingers placed over the correct holes and mouth readied. Quatre waited for Trowa to give the signal to begin and with a slight nod of Trowa's head Quatre slid his bow over the strings creating a smooth and sweet melody that everyone started to sway to. With the combination of Quatre's violin and Trowas flute it created a Celtic or Irish rythem that was very soothing to the ears and spirit. Everyone though at first that it was odd Quatre would play something like a Celtic or Irish tune...something that was also considered a jig. Quatre and Trowa were having fun creating a rythem that the other's were enjoying. Hoshi and Duo were bouncing in place happily while Wufei just smirked and was happy that Duo wasn't bothering him anymore. They then noticed Quatre quicken the pace of the music while Trowa paused as he grinned at Quatre who grinned goofyly back. As Quatre continued to play faster Hoshi jogged over to Heero and started to dance around with him. The blue eyed man shot Quatre a look saying _I'll get you for this later. _Quatre blushed, smiled with a look that said _I'm sorry._ Heero just smiled back all the same, shaking his head. Hoshi noticed that Heero wasn't really joining in to dance with her so she just turned to take Wufei's hands but saw the look he was giving her and so she veered over to her boyfriend.

"May I have this dance young sir?" Hoshi asked as she bowed.

Duo laughed and then he bowed back "Why but of course my lady." and they both laughed and stared to dance around and around to the beat of the music. This lasted a good hour or two with Trowa and Quatre both playing tag with the music. Bot were doing simple dances that let them both dance and play music. In short it was fun and it took the boredom off everybody's mind. When Both Trowa and Quatre pleaded weariness They all looked at them and then their gazes went from Quatre and Trowa to Duo and Hoshi as the pair stopped dancing.

Wufei looked at them as he raised a brow "Whats the matter?"

Duo answered while Hoshi giggled "I'm getting hungry." and then everyone heard his stomach growl loudly. Heero and Wufei smirked while everyone else busted into laugher. After hearing Duo's stomach everyone agreed it was time to start dinner since Duo was getting hungry and Quatre and Trowa being tired. It was a good thing that Duo's stomach decided to growl when it did, because Quatre and Trowa were breathing heavily by the end of the dancing and they definitely needed a nice break. Dinner was started and everyone got hungrier and hungrier while they smelt the delicious aroma the food created. About an hour or so later dinner was done and everyone was ready to dig in and that is just what Duo and Sky did.

Hoshi giggled and said "Well those two aren't that hungry." Quatre and Trowa laughed a bit.

Quatre finished laughing "It seems they enjoy the food, that is good, I'm glad."

Sky tried to talk through a mouth full of food "woo mad dis?"

Hoshi shook her head "Sky, don't talk with your mouth full. Swallow your food first then talk, jezz."

Sky swallowed his food and then asked again "Who made this?"

Heero lifted up a hand as he ate his food and Quatre pointed to Heero. Everyone stopped eatting and after a moment shrugged and then went back to eating. After dinner there was desert and both Duo and Sky were very happy for the sweets. There was one strawberry short cake left and both Sky and Duo made a dive for it...after a splatter of whip cream and strawberry sauce everyone looked to see who the victor was. Sky and Duo looked at each other...neither had the cake then everyone looked over at Heero who was licking his fingers. Quatre and Hoshi both bursted out in laugher.

"Hahaha! It looks like Heero won this time guys." Hoshi said holding her stomach.

Quatre said after his fit of laugher "Next time the two of you should be aware of your surroundings." and winked at the pouting Duo and Sky.

After desert everyone was tired and worn out from the day's events. Duo was just glad he had something to do that didn't involve Wufei chasing after him threating to cut off his braid. The braided man sighed happily and made his way to his room. He stopped as he saw Heero and Quatre standing at Heero's door, Quatre leaning against the door frame and Heero's hand on his cheek caressing it.

Duo smirked and said to the two "Hey, why don't you two get a room. That way you can all the naughty things you want."

This made the blond blush like mad and Duo giggled knowing his job for the night was done. Heero just glared at Duo but Duo was use to it. Duo made his way into his room and just laid down on top of the covers, not quiet ready for bed just yet. Heero and Quatre went into Heero's room and actually went to bed, cuddling up to each other and snuggling underneath the covers in each other's warmth.

* * *

Duo just laid on his bed wondering how long the peace would last. He knew there were people here after someone, whether it was Hoshi or someone else, everyone had to be careful but at the same time they had to get their fun and relaxation in before the storm hit cause Duo could feel the storm coming...how soon it would arive he wasn't sure.

He turned over to look at his dresser and heard a voice coming from his balcony "You feel it too, don't you? The calm before the storm." Duo got up off the bed and made his way out on his balcony where there was Hoshi, in her witches dress floating on her broom. She landed on the railing smoothly and gently and barely made a noise as her feet touched the metal railing "Your gut feelings are right but...at the same time we should get as much relaxation in as we can, ya know." and she turned to grin at the braided man before her.

Duo grinned back and spread his arms out before him. Hoshi saw the gesture and leaned down a bit for him to help her off the railing. He brought her quickly to his chest and held her there, engulfed in his arms and warm. She snuggled up to his chest, enjoying the warm feeling and the warmth he gave to her and her heart. That night the two slept in Duo's bed. They slept through the night dreaming peaceful and happy dreams.

* * *

**Boredom Day 2...**

The next morning found everyone waking up sleepily except for Heero and Quatre who seemed quiet rested and energized. Duo noticed this and winked at Quatre.

"So it seems you guys had a lot of fun last night, eh?" he grinned at the pair.

Quatre blushed like mad and made his way to the table as did Heero. Hoshi hopped in the shower to quickly get cleaned up and made her way down to the kitchen. She entered just as Duo started his teasing on the pair. She shook her head and walked over to Duo and pulled lightly on his braid but enough to get his attention.

"Oww. Don't do that." Duo said as he took his braid from out of Hoshi's hand and waved the tip in her face "Be gentle."

Hoshi smirked "I was and besides if I were you I'd be careful before you find a bullet in your head." she winked and made her way to the table as Duo followed after taking a seat as well.

Everyone was seated at the table. Quatre was also seated, which meant that he was not the one cooking breakfast that morning...but who was? Was the question everyone was pondering that bright, beautiful and warm...

"I'm..." Duo began but didn't get a chance to finish when Wufei cut him off.

"Don't even start Maxwell." Wufei threated.

"But Wu-man." Duo wined.

Hoshi smirked and said "Duo, want some cheese with that wine?" she turned to a sleepy Sky and both giggled to each other.

"Haha. Funny Hoshiko. Seriously what are we going to do today guys?" he said as he laid his head on th table and let his arms hang at his sides lazily.

Quatre spoke up smiling "Don't worry Duo. We'll find something to do. Let's just enjoy breakfast, hm." and he finished adding creamer and sugar to his coffee.

Hoshi brought her mug up to her lips to sip her coffee when Duo stopped her by placing his hand on her mug holding hand "Wait. You didn't put any creamer...or sugar in that? he asked

Hoshi arched a brow and said slowly "No...I like my coffee black. Thank you." she then preceded to sip her coffee and sighed in happiness. Duo slowly slid back down into his seat and laid his head back on the table.

Hoshi had her coffee and was about to have her breakfast too. Then it dawned on her "Who is cooking breakfast." she counted who all was sitting at the table and noticed that one silent animal lover man was missing. "Where is Trowa?" she looked over to where the sweet smelling scent was came from and sure enough Trowa was at the stove cooking breakfast. From what Duo's nose was telling him Trowa was cooking a sweet breakfast too. Both Duo and Sky started to drool at the mouth, Sky waking up more than he was before from the smell of the sweet breakfast that was being cooked. Breakfast was served shortly after and everyone ate hearty and were filled by the end of breakfast. Duo rubbed and patted his tummy, as was Sky. The two could be so alike at times, thought Hoshi as she giggled at the motions they were doing simultaneously.

* * *

After everyone helped with the clean up of the kitchen everyone went their separate ways and headed off to do their own thing or to at least find something to do. Duo headed to his room and Hsohi and Sky headed to the library. Quatre went to the living room to do some reading and Heero headed to the gym. Trowa went into the woods in the back of the mansion and just sat up in a tree to stare at the slowly moving clouds, enjoying the silence. Wufei went out into the woods to meditate, where Duo wouldn't be able to bother him with his childish whining.

Even though majority of them had things to do they were still a bit bored. Hoshi headed out the library when she almost bumped into Quatre.

"Whoa there Hoshi." Quatre stopped her with his hands "What are we you doing with all those books?" he asked as he blinked at the stack of books that blocked her view.

Hoshi giggled "Well I wanted something to do but then I noticed what a beautiful day it is. I decided to just read them at night until I finish them all, hehe."

Quatre smiled and shook his head, amused at his little sister. "Would you like help with those?" Quatre offered her.

Hoshi stuck her head out to the side and muttered a "Please." underneath all the weight of the books.

* * *

Quatre helped Hoshi to her room with the books she had. Once they dropped them off they agreed to check on Duo, to make sure he wasn't off bothering Wufei. Just as Quatre was about to knock on Duo's door they heard some muttering and then the door opened with a tired looking Duo heaving a bit. They looked at Duo and blinked as they stared at him. It wasn't the annoyed expression he had but what was stuck to his head they stared at. Duo had a small blue model car stuck to his forehead.

Hoshi began "How did you-"

Duo said with a grunt "Super, Super Glue."

Quatre looked at Duo and said "Haven't you tried to get it off?" as he tried to contain a laugh.

Duo looked to the side and said "I would have but I was too busy trying to get the door open. Which took me quite a while too." and he held up his hands to reveal that they were stuck together, palm super, super glued to the other.

Hoshi and Sky couldn't take it any longer and they bursted out in laugher holding their stomachs trying to control their laughter but it didn't work. Quatre let out a small laugh as well, finding the situation amusing. Everyone looked up when they saw a flash of light. they all looked around and then looked at Sky, there holding a disposable camera was Sky and Duo had a brow twitching. Hoshi smirked and said to the little floating wolf "A Kodak moment." and winked at her partner. Sky nodded his head and handed the camera to Hoshi who stuck it in her pants pocket.

* * *

The three, plus Sky...the four made their way to the kitchen. AT which they got a puzzled look from Wufei as Duo took a seat at the kitchen table...with a blue modeled blue car glued to his head.

"Do I even want to know Maxwell?" Wufei asked as he arched a brow.

Duo sighed annoyed "Super, Super Glue."

Wufei looked like he was about to laugh when he said "That would work very well for your mouth." as he took a seat next to Duo. Hoshi and Quatre were busy looking through the kitchen cabnits to see if they could find anything to de-glue Duo.

Wufei then started to ask "Haven't you-" and Duo hold up his glued together hands. Wufei smirked "Yes, we should definitely use that for your mouth."

Duo wined and looked at Quatre and Hoshi "Have you guys found anything yet?"

Quatre shook his head "No Duo. I'm sorry."

Hoshi said as she put a hand on her boyfriends shoulder "Why don't we eat lunch and then try again afterwards. I'm sure your hungry after trying to get that door open."

Duo shook his head yes and Quatre fixed those that were there some lunch. Once everyone was seated everyone began eating their sandwiches, chips and bowl of fruit...but Duo.

Sky looked at Duo and gave the braided man a sad look and floated over to Duo and landed by his plate of food. The little wolf tore a piece of Duo's sandwich off and floated up to Duo's mouth.

"Open." Sky said as he held the piece of sandwich in his small paws.

Duo opened his mouth and Sky popped in the piece of sandwich in. Duo chewed it and then swallowed "Thanks Sky...some more please."

The whole time they were eating Sky would tare a piece of Duo's sandwich off and float up to pop it in his mouth. Hoshi would then feed Sky while Duo chewed his food. Wufei and Quatre watched the whole scene amused and thought how Troaw and Heero were missing out on the amusement.

After lunch the trio; Quatre, Hoshi and Wufei, started to look for something to un-glue Duo with. Even though it would be nice to use the glue on Duo Wufei knew now wasn't the time to do so, his time would come and Wufei would have some peace and quiet...for about a day or two. Wufei smirked at the image of that thought, oh yes, that would be a great day for the Chinese man.

The looked and looked and couldn't really find anything that would wash off Super Super Glue off his hands.

Hoshi sighed and sat down at the table "I can't believe we can't find anything...exspecually with this kitchen being as big as it is." and flopped her arms on the table.

"Yes, you are right. I should have something in here for the glue." Quatre said scratching the side of his head.

"Well it looks like your going to be stuck like that for a while Maxwell. " Wufei stated as he crossed his arms over his chest and took a seat at the table.

Duo wined and looked at Wufei with a hurt expression "Don't say that Wu-man."

No sooner did Duo finish did something wet and soapy hit him square in the face. The wet object slid off his face and onto the table. Duo looked over at the sink and saw Sky there Snickering. Duo got up off the chair and started to chase the little wolf around the kitchen. Wufei, Hoshi and Quatre just watched the two run around in the kitchen, their heads going back and forth following the two.

Heero and Trowa made their way into the kitchen and Trowa walked up to Wufei "What is going on in here?"

Wufei sighed tired "Maxwell got a modled car stuck to his forehead and the little wolf imp is being childish.

Hoshi bent down to get a view of Wufei and said "It's called having fun Wufei, I know you know what that is, try it some time." she smiled and straighten back up.

Heero then walked up to Hoshi and asked "what model car?" Everyone looked at him and then looked at Duo. Indeed there was no longer a blue modeled car stuck to his forehead but he didn't take the time to notice as he was too busy chasing Sky around the kitchen, threatening to drown him in the sink. Sky flew over by the sink and Duo made a dive for the little wolf and instead of getting Sky his glued hands landed straight in the soapy dish water. After he brought them out of the water he stopped in mid run and looked at his hands and flexed them a couple of times and then heard Sky "Eppp!" and the wolf took off again flying around the kitchen with Duo hot on his tail.

A half hour passed and within that half hour Wufei went into his room to meditate for about fifteen minutes and came back to the two still running around the kitchen.

The Chinese man sighed and watched the two run around and around "Still at it?" everyone shook their heads yes as they too followed the pair as they ran around the kitchen not stopping.

"Boy that is bound to work up a appetite, at some point." Hoshi stated as her head went around in circles following them. No sooner did she say that the two stopped and was huffing and puffing. Duo was leaning on the island that was in the middle of the kitchen and SKy was on the island, arm draped across the cup that held the large utensils.

Quatre walked up to the two "Have you two had enough?"

The two shook their heads tiredly but perked up when Trowa asked "What are we having for dinner tonight?"

"Food!" both rushed up to Trowa and stopped standing straight up and drooling. Hoshi and Quatre shook their heads. Hoshi grab Sky by the neck and placed him in her hood that was attached to her long sleeved shirt. Quatre took Duo by the neck of his shirt and dragged him to the living room. There he took a pile of comics and plopped them on the braided man's lap.

"There, read those until dinner is done. I'll come and get you when dinner is done." and he made his way out of the living room.

Just as Quatre was making his way out of the living room Hoshi was making her way in. She dropped Sky, gently, onto the couch and said firmly "Stay. Take Duo's example and read some. Quatre will come get you, alright." by the time she was done talking Sky had grabbed a comic from the stack on Duo's lap and started to read it. Hoshi sighed and shook her head giggling at her partner.

As soon as dinner was done Quatre did come and get the two comic readers. When he arrived in the living room Sky was sitting on top of Duo's head reading a comic and Duo had his legs crossed reading his comic. The blond shook his head giggling at the two head's went back and forth reading what was in the comic books.

"Dinner is-" he never got to finish because they rushed straight for the kitchen "-finished."

Hoshi laughed as the two quickly seated themselves at the table and started to drool over what had been placed on their plates. As soon as Quatre made it back to the kitchen everyone started on their dinner. That night dinner wasn't as loud because the two loud mouths were too busy stuffing their faces to cause any kind of noise. There was talk but little came from the two stuffing the food into their big mouths, well small for Sky. Desert was served but this time instead of something sweet something fruity was served and everyone enjoyed it. Though it would be a lie to say that Duo and Sky was a bit disappointed to find it wasn't something sweet like they had hoped for when they heard the word desert mentioned.

Trowa stated as he ate his fruit "That is all you two need right now is fruit."

Hohis added "Indeed." and the rest of the evening was spent with the other's and the two sweet tooths finishing their fruity deserts and talking about things and people and events. Around the later part of the evening Hoshi stood up and grabbed the snoring Sky from the table "We're going to head to bed. Goodnight everybody."

"Wait!" Duo shouted and ran up to the Guardian and her sleeping partner "I want to tell you something." he leaned down to her hear and then moved his head quickly to give her a smooch on the lips which surprised her but none the less she was happy and kissed him back. Duo smiled warmly down at Hoshi and whispered in her ear sweetly "Goodnight, Hoshiko." and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. She blushed, considering he kissed her in front of everyone and she wasn't use to that. She waves to everyone as she saw their grins and blushed even more and ran up to her room. There she tucked Sky into his miniature bed and got ready herself. As she climbed into bed she laid her head down on her soft fluffy pillow thinking about the braided man and the way he was so sweet, funny, kind and just a all out great guy. She sighed happily and fell asleep with thoughts of him holding her and...singing to her? She shook her head and falling asleep with a big smile on her face. That night everyone slept well and their dreams filled with smiles and laugher. The next day would prove to be interesting and

* * *

**That is it for chapter 10. Join Hoshi and the G-men next time in "Witchy Things Happen" Thank you very much for reading and I want to thank Seer Vixion for the help, thank you Seer Vixion! :hugs: :D ...Okay...now I'm off to bed because it's abuot four in the morning and I haven't stayed up this late in a while...need sleep... Toodles everyone ! :waves happily!: :walks to room with half closed eyes:  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Witchy Things Happen**

-_**Chapter 11: Prank Wars...Begin!**_

**Oh man! ...I had this almost done...so close to being done, it was proably just as long as this when it was almost done...well we had someone take a look at it when the whole April Fools day virus was going around? Well yeah, the nice guy cleaned it out and fixed it and all...and...deleted all my fanfictions and all my downloaded music off of here...the music I was pretty much sad about...but for the fact that I had this chapter almost done, so close to being done that really made me mad...so I didn't work on it for another like week or two and then I just got soo mad and angry that I started to type on it and I think I finished half of it one day or the whole thing in one day and then started on chapter 12 right away and finished that in about a day or two and then started on chapter 13 and that is where I'm at right now, lol. So I must apologize for not updating soon. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and have a great day :) Happy writings and readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves!!: :) **

* * *

It was a fine and beautiful morning...to anyone not having a bad morning. What did a bad morning consist of you ask? Simple. A bad morning consisted of having your hand being drawed on, in a shope of one fingerless glove and colored in with permnant marker.

The birds were chirpping and the sun was shinning through the glass window doors and...

"Ahhhh!!" Screamed the blond haired young man also known as Quatre Winner.

Heero was in the shower, which was part of his morning routine, when he heard the screaming. He knew who it was. This caused everyone to come out of their room, or in Duo's and Wufei's case poke their heads out the door.

Wufei looked over at Duo giving him the look 'What did you do?'

Duo placed his hands in front of him palms facing forward and annouched with a goofy smile "It wasn't me Wu-man...this time."

"Then who could have it been?" Ask Wufei.

"Gee Wufer's I would have thought you would know the answer to that question."

"Maxwell..."

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

As the two started to shut their door they heard someone screaming down the hallway..."He's going to kill meeeee!!!" and then running foot steps coming afterwards.

"I think that was who is gulty of the crime." and pointed to the freaking out Sky and Hoshing running after him saying "Calm down! and Stop running!"

"I'm flying not running!" Sky screamed with frankic eyes looking everywhere but in front of him.

Hoshi rolled her eyes "Whatever."

When Hoshi faced forward she heard a loud Bang! and winched as she squinked her eyes and looked forward. Poor Sky was so worried about Quatre catching him he wasn't paying attention to the wall he was closing in on in front of him.

* * *

During breakfast Sky was extra quiet and Quatre was extra...glaring?

"Sky. Stop shaking. I'm sure it's not as bad as you think." Hoshi said as she petted her tiny friend as he tried to eat his breakfast. But every time he looked over at the blond he epped! and dropped his forkful of food.

"Skyyy?...Are you enjoying your breakfast. I know you like sweets. So this breakfast is made specually for your taste this morning."

Sky squeeked and started to shake and shiver and his eyes had gotten smaller. "Th-Thank you Qu-Quatre." Sky tried to mangage to say without studdering, but it was useless. The poor little guardian was, how do you put it? Scared to death.

Quatre looked at Sky and smirked with a look the little blue wolf didn't like. "I think today is going to be a loovely day today. I think I'll start it off in the gardens. Excuse me everyone. Hoshi? Would you mind doing the dishes for me?"

Hoshi blinked between Sky and Quatre and said "Sure."

Quatre stopped as he got out of his chair and held out his hand, pointed to it and said "Oh. By the way Sky, thank you very much for your lovely present this morning. I must repay you for the gesture." and he walked off. Before he did so everyone got a good look at his pernmant covered hand in the shape of fingerless gloves.

"Sky you didn't?!" Hoshi said as she looked down at the still shaking and shivering wolf.

"ye-yes. I did! And now he's out to get meee!" and he dove in Hoshi's hood she had attached to her long sleeve shirt.

"Well. No wonder he is being...odd this morning. I hate to say it...but paybacks are hell Sky." Hoshi said as she shook her head at her mischious little friend/partner.

"But I don't want hell Hoshi!!" and he started to whine.

Duo got up and put his dishes in the water and started to do them. He said as he was washing off his plate. "Little dude, you just messed with the wrong guy. You know what they say. The nice and quiet ones are the ones you have to look out for." and he turned around and winked at the little scared wolf. He added with a big smile "but I gotta admit...nice touch on the coloring in the shape of the glove. I wouldn't have had the guts to do that. Good job Sky."

"I don't want a good job! I want to liiive!" he screamed and dove from her hood to her litttle pouch she had on the front of her shirt.

"Well maybe you should have thought about that before you messed with Winner. He may be the nicer out of us five but he is the most coniving as well. Good luck with him." and Wufei got up and placed his dishes in the sink. "Maxwell, correct me if I'm wrong but isn't Kibou suppose to be doing the dishes? It is after all, a womans job to do so." and he walked out as Hoshi scream at him "Shut it Wufei!"

Trowa just smiled a bit and said something about going out to read by the pool. Wufei was most likely going to either the library to meditate, cause it was the quietest place in the house or outside to meditate. Heero...mostly likely at the shooting range in the...basement? And Quatre, while he said he was going to the gardens, was a little lie. He was heading that way to only trick Sky into thinking he was. As soon as the little guy let down his guarde just a bit, Quatre would be there to get him back.

* * *

It had been a good two or three hours and Sky was flying around in the Kitchen. The one place that he could most likely see the blone coming...from about all angles. He finally got tired of flying around the kitch for the hour and half. He sat down and as he did so he found a cup of...strawberry and pinnapple milkshake with whipped topping and a...Strawberry on top. He looked around quickly. He then picked up the cup and downed the whole thing. He wipped his mouth of the whipped cream and sat down. At first he felt...funny...light and...really happy?

Another hour later...

Hoshi came in the kitchen when she heard a lot of 'yippie!' 'whoa!' and some crashing sounds as well.

"What is going on in here?!" Hoshi said a bit loudly. She looked over to the island in the middle and saw Duo sitting there smiling as he watched Sky zip around in the air all...happy like?

"Sky. I thought you were watching out for Qua-" She stopped...did Sky's hair look a bit...green...and was he now...white instead of his dark blue color?

"Sky...what happened to your fur? It's white." she said.

Sky stopped and looked in the stainless steal frig and about that time the liqure that 'someone' had placed in his milk shake was starting to wear off.

"Owww...my head. Hoshiii...why am I still in the kitchen?"

"I don't know. I was hoping you would tell me. But seeing as you are just getting over your drunkin state I don't know if you'll remember."

Sky floated over to the frig to get a little cub of ice out, perfect side for his little lime green head of his..._Lime Green!_ He thought as he stared at himself in the frig door, touching and making crying noises.

Trowa came in to get something to drink and stopped to stare at Sky's...new look. "Nice new look there." and got his water and left to go back outside.

Sky cried and said "Thankx Trowa...but I don't like green! Or White! whawhawhawhaaaaa!"

Hoshi went to stand over by Duo. "I'd say Quatre got him back."

Duo shook his head yes. "I'd say. He got him back good. Hahah!"

Sky scream at the lauging pair "Not funny guys!"

And thus...the Prank Wars were upon them!

* * *

Duo was making his way to his room when he spotted Wufei in the library, door open and the Chinese man sitting cross legged on one of the comfty chairs. Duo had a great idea. He would have to thank Sky for pranking Quatre. Duo rubbed his hands together and planned out his prank on the soon to be angry Chinese man.

"Wufei won't see it coming and...me might kill me for it but it'll be worth it." he smiled widely.

He walked into the library and sat across from Wufei. He stared at him and blinked...looking to see how the man could sit so still and concentrate so much on something like...meditating. Duo went to poke him and Wufei opened up one eye. "What do you want Maxwell?" Why was it he couldn't avoid the braided idoit. No matter where he went, Duo would find him and annoy him til he couldn't stand it any more.

"I was just wondering what you are up to Wuffers." Duo said as he smiled.

"I'm trying to meditate. Key word being Trying." Wufei uncrossed his legs and sat straight up in the chair, eyes open. "What do you want maxwell so I can get back to meditating."

"Just seeing what you are doing is all wuffers." Duo stated, yet again.

"Yes. You said that."

"Okay...well I'll get out of your hair. Have fun meditating Wuffers."

He could hear Wufei yell from the library as Duo existed it "Don't call me that Maxwell!"

Duo just snickered and thought how great this was going to be. It was like a chain reaction. Sky started and Duo was sure he wouldn't be the only one invovled in the Prank Wars. This was going to be fun.

Duo went to the kitchen to get a tea pot and some tea. He knew what kind of tea Wufei prefered and got it ready in the mini tea pot and he put some good ol hard liquar in there as well. Wufei's tolerence with liquear was...well he didn't have any. It also affected him the oppsite of everyone else. Wufei tended to pass out and fall into a deep sleep.

Duo entered the library and Wufei heard the clattering of the tea set and opened one eye then both and sighed irritated. "What do you want now Maxwell?"

"I'm hurt Wuffers. I came to be nice and none annoying this once and see if you wanted some tea. I know I don't make good tea but-"

"If I take your tea and drink it. Will you leave me alone for the the rest of the day?"

"Til dinner?" Duo questioned back.

"Deal." and he drank the first cup right up. It tasted...sweet and with a hint of Vanilla. Good but odd. Then the room started to spin and Wufei fell back agaist the chair. Duo grinned and whipped out his hair dye kit and some other...objects to help with his prank.

Once the braided man was done he stood back to admire his work. Yeap, he did a good job, as always. Pranking Wufei was just too much fun.

Duo decided to get out of there before he woke up and all hell broke lose while he was in there. Duo went and hide in the one place he thought the Chinese man wouldn't look.

When Wufei woke up he found that his hair was a bit damp and his hands felt...odd, different, a bit dry?

Wufei streched and wondered why he woke up in the chair. There were times he had fallen asleep meditating. But his hands, they felt so dry. Wufei made his way out the library and down the hall. As he passed the hall mirror he stopped and did a double take. He put his hands through his...green hair?! and then he stopped, mid comb through and brought his hands down to stare at them. They were purple and not just any purple but bright and bold purple! One thought crossed his mind _Duo is dead! _

* * *

Wufei was going to get Duo back...oh yes. It was payback time. But what to do. "Nothing with sweets involved, he would enjoy that too much." he said to himself.

Hoshi just passed by Wufei as he was talking to himself. "What are you talking about Wufei."

"It's payback time for Maxwell." Wufei said.

"Hoshi laughed a bit and said. "I can see why. Hehe. He got you good. Good luck getting him back." and she waved and walked towards her room.

Wufei went back to talking to himself about how he was going to get back Duo. The real question was how do you get back a expert prankseter?

Wufei had some idea's in mind but he didn't know if they would work or not. Duo being, well Duo they might not work on him and then again they might. He was going to go with dyeing his hair rainbow colors and then having him fall in a plastic pool of hot sauce.

Wufei first had to find a plastic pool...did they even have a plastic pool around here? They never had kids around here. He would just go and ask Quatre, he would know.

After asking Quatre and suprise surprise! They did have a plastic pool and it would work perfectly! and he even made sure to ask if they had any gallons of hot sauce and because Trowa liked hot things they always kept a lot in their storage frig below the house. So he had his plasic pool, all the hot sauce it would take to fill it up and now all he needed was asorted packages of coloring dye's...who would have those?

Wufei decided to check to see if the Kibou girl had any hair coloring kits. He checked in her room first and found her talking to someone under her bed.

"Kibou. What are you doing?"

Hoshi got up and smiled "Just trying to coach Sky out. He's still scared to death that Quatre is still tyring to get him back. But I keep saying it's over, he got his revenge. but he won't listen to reason."

Wufei sighed "Forget about that idoit of a stuff animal and help me get back Duo."

"I can't do that. He hasn't done anything to me...yet."

"I just want to know if you have any hair coloring dyes." he asked.

"I only have blue." shrugged Hoshi.

"That's it. With your ...personality...never mind. Could I have that box and I'll buy you another one later?"

"Sure. Let me get it out first." Hoshi rumaged through her drawer filled with...odds and ends. She finally found it and tossed it to Wufei.

"Here ya go. Enjoy!"

"Thankx Kibou." and he caught it and went off to see if anyone else had any hair dyes.

As soon as he was out the door and down the hall Hoshi acually looked under the bed. By the time she had almost convicned Duo that Wufei would not find him in her room he had fallen asleep waiting for Wufei to get over his prank.

Hoshi shook her head "You silly man. If you were awake you could have been ahead of Wufei's plan. Well if you think I'm going tell you just because I'm your girlfriend you have a nother thing coming. Have fun Duo." and she snapped her fingers and he appeared above his bed and floated down to it and layed there, fast asleep. She was going to have to get new covers after this...all that dye. She shook her head.

* * *

Wufei was all ready now. He had gotten green and orange from Trowa, purple and yellow from Heero...who knew Heero kept hair dye kits on hand. He shrugged at that last thought. He just had to find the braided idoit now and dye his hair and then somehow someway trick him into the pool of hot sauce. He would find a way.

Wufei found Duo lieing on Hoshi's bed and it was perfect. The idoit was so dead asleep Wufei could do what he needed and then wake him up.

Wufei started on the end of his braid and worked his way up his braid...dyeing a braid was harder than it look but Wufei was determined to get Duo back. When he had finished he woke Duo up by saying "Duo, someone left a pile of comics outside Kibou's door, I don't know how they got there but you should move them before someone trips over them...namely me."

And Duo bolted out of bed at the sound of comics. "Comics, sweet. I'm on it Wuffers." and he made his way out the door and was about to look down but he slipped on something slick and wet the next thing he knew it his mouth was on fire and he was running down the stairs and heading for the kitchen. As soon as he got himself a good five or so glasses of water he closed the frig door and when he went to turn around his braid got caught in the hand of the frig. When he went to undo it he noticed something...he braid was a varity of colors...of the rainbow.

"How-" Duo started

Wufei walked in and leaned agaisnt the island. "Like my work Maxwell. It's for that prank you pulled on me. Next time think about your actions before you carry them out." and he walked out of the kitchen and back to meditating.

"But did ya have to involve my braid Wuffers!?" Duo yelled out the kitchen the retreating back of Wufei.

"Yes!" was his reply.

Duo just didn't know what to say. The Hot Sauce was a nice touch...but the coloring of the braid...he loved his braid, coloring, cutting it off...anything like that was like...well it wasn't good. Though the braided man didn't know what to think. It was a good idea on Wufei's part but then he just couldn't believe he went as far as to involve his braid. Duo was conflicted now.

* * *

Sky wanted to pull another prank, though he made sure this one would not involve the blond man. He was evil with getting you back. So he decied to do something simple and classic. The old pie in the face. Though it would prove to be more difficult than he thought. Trowa was more nibble and aglie than he thought. The man kept on dogding his pies!

"Stand still Trowa!" and he tried to throw a another pie.

Duo walked in just as a pie almost hit him in the side of the head. He ducked and it hit the wall instead. This was going to be a messy prank. It was more like a war of pies than anything else. Sky was going to get Trowa quickly and quietly but that was like asking the sun to stay out at night, not going to happen.

"What is-" he ducked from another pie "-going on?" he asked as he walked over to a safe spot next to Hoshi.

She sighed "I should have never tought him that spell." she shook her head. "He is trying to prank Trowa but it's not turning out very well in Sky's favor.

"Duo's head was flowing the path of each pie as he said "So I noticed."

There was a flash and everyone looked to see where the it came from. Quatre was standing there with a camera in hand and smiling. He was unannounced the Camera man of the whole event. Considering everyone, from Sky's prank, found out it wasn't good to prank the blond.

"Perfect. Nice face on that one Sky." Quatre laughed and went to stand by Duo and Hoshi.

"So what is the score?" he asked as he too followed the path of the flying pies.

"Not sure. Just got here." was Duo's answer.

"Well I'm pretty sure it's zero Sky and Trowa is winning." replied Hoshi.

Just as Sky got a nice pie that was filled with lots of strawberries with cream ready for launch the door bell rang. Just as Quatre went to answer it Sky let the pie fly and just as Quatre had the door wide open and was greeting the guest a pie landed right in the guest's face.

"Oh no!...Sky!" and the little wolf flew around the corner peeking his little head around to see just who he got in the face.

Just as Hoshi made it to the man he had wiped off most of the filling and strawberries from the pie.

"Sora!" Hoshi shrieked Hoshi. Sky was in for it now. Poor Sora got a pie in the face and he didn't even know what was going on. It was a good thing that his granddaughter, Kiki, was standing behind him.

Hoshi started to applogize to the older man and bowing in respect to him and what Sky had done. Sora started to laugh and lick some of the filling from around his mouth. Kiki was cracking a smile and thought the accident was funny as well. Hoshi stopped bowing and looked up to Sora.

"Hu?" She was confused. Happy but confused.

"It's alright Hoshi. Besides this strawberry cream pie is delicious. You must get me the recipe for this." and Sora saw Sky peeking from around the corn. "And you know what they say Sky." Sora said "What goes around comes around."

Quatre invited the man in and Sky kept close to Hosh in fact he kept his eye on Sora. Sora might be older but they say wisdom with age. And Sora had some serious wisdom, that was for sure.

* * *

Heero was amused by all the pranks everyone was playing on each other. Sky had started this little...event and now everyone was getting in the spirit of pranking others. He decided why the hell not. He decided on Hoshi because no one had tried to get her, yet. He would get her. It was his duty as one of her big brothers to do so. Now he just needed a idea to work with. He knew the perfect one too. It might have been a classic but the classic's were the best. He knew where to get the plastic pool at. He just needed to find some plastic spiders and some spinach. He of course knew they had all the food supplies, the bulk stuff, down in the big frig.

He asked around and so far the one's he asked didn't have any plastic spiders on hand. He finally decided to ask Hoshi herself. It woudl be both weird and funny if she had the spiders. Which of course she...did?!

"Thankx Hoshi." He thanked her. He didn't think she would have them. Her excuse was that her and Sky liked to celebrate Halloween and nothing beats plastic spiders at Halloween. She explained that the plastic one's were fine, because they weren't real so they didn't scare her...as much. He just sweat dropped when he found out she had them. He worked with it though. When she asked him what he wanted them for he said that "I'm doing an experiement with fear. I'll return them as soon as I'm done with them." and he walked off. Hoshi just strugged. It was Heero after all. He was just...Heero. Sometimes he didn't make any sense and at other's he made too much sense.

He got the pool all filled up and then got the spiders ready. He was hopeing she would see the spiders and, despite them being her's, she wouldn't have enough time to realize they were plastic and run forward trip in the pool and be covered in wet spinach. That was the plan. Though he knew that not every plan went as it should go.

Heero had asked her to help him with his experiement and she said as long as it didn't involve real spiders she was fine with that. He said it was just the plastic ones and she followed him out the kitchen door and right when she stepped under the door frame spiders fell on her and she saw them on the floor too. She tripped over the side of the pool and along came Heero with her. They did'nt have time to see the flash as they made faces in mid fall into the pool of spinach. Heero didn't plan on getting pulled into his own prank but she got pranked, that was the important thing. She knew this smell and the texture. It was spinach one of two of her most disliked veges.

"Yuck! Heero! You could have found something...better." and she started to wipe the strings of spinach off her and she even had to pull some out of her mouth.

He stood and said as he was picking off the spinach off him. "Pranks are suppose to be of things, mostly, you don't like."

"Heero does have a point Hoshi." agreed Quatre.

"Well you took your notes very well then." she then added "And you are going to give me copies of those, I'll pay for the copies." she said as she stood up too.

"But of course. And no sister of mine is going to pay for copies of any sorts."

"Fine, fine. Now I just want to get out of here and get cleaned up. The last thing I want to smell like is a pool of spinach." Heero and her both climbed and went off to take a shower to get cleaned up.

Quatre commented "Quiet a stir up Sky has created. At least it's entertaining." and walked off to see if anyone else was or would be pranked for.

* * *

Everyone else was in the Livining room just chatting. Quatre entered and asked where he had been. He explained about Heero's prank on Hoshi and Duo got up to pat Heero on the back "Nice Heero, very nice." and Heero gave him a look that said 'don't touch' and Duo with drew his hand from Heero's back. Quatre laughed and went up to kiss Heero on the cheek.

Hoshi came in drying her hair and Duo went up to her and gave her a sweet kiss on the cheek, which made Hoshi blush. As she was not use to this kind of...attention. She kissed him back still blushing a bit. He just laughed and told her how cute he thought that was and titled his head to the side and asked "If your a witch...why don't you just dry your hair with your magic?"

Hoshi just smiled and shook her head. "I don't use magic for everything."

Duo grinned and replied with "I would."

Everyone sweat dropped and Wufei commented. "You would Maxwell."

Just as Quatre got ready to take a seat the door bell rang. He got up and went to answer it. He opened it up and the first thought was that the woman standing before him had...a interesting style to her outfit. It somewhat reminded him of Hoshi, definitely different style, unique? He smiled kindly and asked "May I help miss?"

She smiled and said "Sure can. Is there someone here by the name of Hoshi Kibou?"

"Yes. Infact there is. How do you-"

Hoshi walked into the hall way that lead to the front door and said surprise. "Lilith?" and the next thing she knew it...

"Hoshi!" and Lilith took a running leap and glomped Hoshit to the ground hugging her to death. Hoshi was turning purple in the face and she started to hit the wooden floor with her fisted hands.

Duo came walking into the hallway along with everyone else. "I think she needs to breath." he said pointing to Hoshi's purple face.

Lilith let go in a hurry. "Sorry Hoshi!" and got up off of Hoshi. Hoshi got up off the floor as Lilith did and smiled up at the woman. "It's okay Lilith. Just wasn't expecting to see you here."

"Yeah I know. It's just that it was getting boring there and they had not missions for me. You know, it's that time of year again...well it's like that every year. We get random new guardians and missions go to them."

"And you came here. With out permission and...wait! How did you get past the guards at the portals?!" Hoshi was confused.

"Come on Hosh. you know as well as I do some of those guards just don't have a cell in their brain when it comes to a woman." and winked.

"True." and she sighed and hung her head. Duo came up to her and asked "Whats the problem?"

Bringing her head up she explained that Lilith wasn't suppose to be there and that if Hoshi were to keep her there and not notify the Elders of her being there without permission she would get into trouble too. Duo nodded understanding the situation. Turn your friend in and have her sent back and be bored to death or Don't turn her in and have her stay here and cause more of a stir up, one that would be added to Sky's.

"Come on Lilith. You know I won't send you back." she said as she lead her into the living room where everyone else still sat chatting.

As they were walking Lilith replied back with a goofy grin and said "I know. that is why I came here to you, I knew you wouldn't." and she laughed at the face Hoshi made.

"Like the good old days, right?" Hoshi said laughing too.

"Yeap. I miss them."

"Me too." Hoshi replied as they entered the living room. Everyone looked up at the new comer and Hoshi explained who she was and where she came from. You could see Wufei getting annoyed. _Great, another woman added to the household _He thought eye's twitching. He had enough frusteration and annoyence with Maxwell, Kibou and the annoying little stuff toy, now another woman was added, just perfect. Hoshi could see this and just sweat dropped. Lilith laughed at Duo's personality and mentioned how he was like Hoshi in some ways and how he was good for her. Hoshi blushed here and there at some of the things Lilith said and some of the...personal questions she was asking the new couple. When she found out about Heero and Quatre she just slapped them both on the back and said "Congrats." and Heero gave her his death glare and she just strugged and pointed out "Attitude." and Hoshi just laughed and said it was just the way Heero was.

After everyone was introduced and chatted for a while they headed into the Kitchen for some lunch and Hoshi was going to hatch her plan on playing a prank on Sora after they had their fill of lunch. She was looking forward to it. It would be great, true it was a classic but there was just something nice and just great about the classic pranks, she enjoyed them and majority of the time you had most of the stuff around the house to pull off the classic pranks. She was thinking that she could do the water and flour prank. The one that involves a fan, flour and a bucket of water falling down on him. He would appreciate the classicness of the prank. The classics, at times, were the best way to go.

During lunch everyone laughed and talked about the pranks played on each other so far and how Sky learned his lession and how Quatre was offically dubbed the camera man for the pranks, seeing how no one wanted to prank him. Sky could eat his food a bit easier now and wasn't as...nervous about being around the blond as he was in the beginning. The day was almost half way over with and Hoshi suggested that Sora and his granddaughter stay the night. It was the least they could do for Sky getting him in the face with the strawberry pie. Sora agreed to the invite of spending the night at the manor. Now it was just a matter of timing to get Sora with Hoshi's prank. She had all her thing ready to go. She just had to get Sora there in the perfect spot at the perfect time to pull the string to let everyting rip!

"Sora! Can you come in here and help me with a art project...I need some options."

Sora yelled back from the living room, of which he was in there reading a book "Sure thing sweety. I'm coming!" and he made his way to the kitchen where Hoshi was yelling for him.

Little did Lilith know that Hoshi was planning on pranking Sora with the water and flower but it turned upside down. Lilith was making her way to the kitchen to get something to drink and just as she came through the door frame Hoshi let the prank fall, quick literally, on top of the unsuspecting Dimentional Guardian. Lilith stood there, as the cloud of flour dust settled to the ceramic floor. She looked over at Hoshi who was surprised at who she got and at the same time trying to shift a laugh that was in dire need to come out.

Sora came through the frame and stopped as he saw Lilith there covered in water and flour. And everyone knows how hard that is to get out of hair too, well maybe not that hard but it isn't easy either. Sora blinked and walked the rest of the way through, and he looked at Hoshi who by then, at seeing Sora's confused and surprised look just bursted out laughing her gut out. "Hahahahahahahahah!!!! Ohhh!! Litith....I'm sooo...hahahahah....sorry! Hahahahahaha." she continued to laugh.

Lilith very casually took a piece of hair and tucked it behind her ear and there was a flash of light.

"Nice pose Miss. Rade." and he smiled and laughed abit himself.

Lilith turned to Hoshi and said very calmly. "No worries. I'm sure it was a accident and ment for someone else..." she shifted a laugh herself and then busted out in laughter along side of Hoshi. "Hahahahaha! I got to amit. Nicely done with the ol classic water and flour prank." she said as she patted Hoshi on the back and left some flour hand prinks.

Just as the girls were settling down from their laughter Wufei came in through the door frame and stopped to look at the mess and the crazy women laughing their head off at something...most likely what had just occured. He shook his head and said while passing them by. "Women."

This irked Lilith and she knew just who was next in the prank war...oh yes, Wufei would get his...even if he got his from Duo.

Lilith was planning her get at Wufei for that women comment and boy was it going to be good. She planned on using something along the lines of Hoshi's but with the classic honey and feathers, but instead of feathers she would take those out and put in Chocolate coco powder. Oh this was going to be good, and he didn't even see it coming...or did he?? He was a smart one. Lilith didn't know Wufei for even a day but she could tell, he was a smart...man. But where should she do the prank at? And how many times, incase he slips from one of them...she should set the prank up at two different spots.

* * *

"Let's see...where does he go the most, that is what I need to find out. But from who?" she stood in the bathroom drying her hair off as she thought about this.

"I should ask one of the guys. They would know, they have known him the longest." She walked out of the bathroom, dressed and all clean talking to herself. "Hehehe. This is going to be good."

Hoshi was walking past when Lilith said that. "What's going to be good." she blinked at her Guardian friend.

"Why staying here with you of course!" and she glomped Hoshi.

"Th-Thankx." she stuttered as she was glomped unexpectedly.

"Hehe. Well I'm going to go mingle with the guys some more. And I know that the braided one is off limits so you don't have to worry about that." she winked at her now blushing friend.

"R-right. Duo is off limits." and she started to walk away and stopped. "But you know Lilith, I totally trust you. You're my friend. Have fun!" and with that she waved and walked off to the art room to do some art.

"Thankx Hosh will do!" Lilith waved back smiling. Then when Hoshi was out of sight the smile turned into a playful smirk and she rubbed her hands together. "Hehehe."

She went around asking most of the guys if they knew where Wufei goes the most. All of them except for one gave her almost the same answer's. Duo was the one that said he went to the library and outside in the forest to meditate, mostly to get away from him, the braid idoit. Lilith couldn't really set up the prank outside in the woods becasue there could be many places out there he would go to to meditate. So the second spot ridged with the prank had to be a place he would use on a every day basis and she just had to hope he would go there before anyone else could set off the prank. But where could she set it up at...what second place??? She snapped her fingers. "The bathroom!" everyone goes there at least a couple times a day, and with Wufei being a health nut he's bound to drink lots of water and that meant using the bathroom a lot. "Perfect!" and she went to work setting up the two pranks. She did the library first and then she headed to the bathroom...but which one??? There were more than one bathroom in this place...this manson. She hit her hand on her forehead and had to think for a moment. She would set it up at the one on the first floor. And if some else used it before Wufei could then so be it. She then headed towards the first floor bathroom. After she was done with that one she just had to wait. But how long would she have to wait...her thoughts were interupted as she heard a manly scream and feet running and another man screaming coming from the second floor where the library was. "It wasn't me Wuffers!! I swear!" she hadn't been there long but she knew that voice, she was good with voices and names to go with them. That was Duo, and it sounded like Wufei thought he placed that prank there. "Hehehe. Well now, I guess I can go take the other one down."

She could hear Wufei screaming. "And stop taking photos Winner!" Ah, Quatre was taking photos of the prank. Hoshi had explained that no one else, aside from Sky, who learned his lession, would prank the blond and how he was offically dubbed the camera man for the War Pranks.

Just as she was making her way to the second prank she saw Wufei mumbling and grumbling about a stupid idoit and how he should just use his katana and chop off his braid and head while he was at it. "That stupid idoit. I'm not in the mood to get him back either. This prank stuff better end soon, or else." and just as he opened the door and stepped through another bucket of honey and a size smaller bucket of chocolate coco powder was dumped on him again.

Lilith couldn't help it and she cracked up laughing. She was laughing so hard and so much that she had to lean agaist the wall for support. She was so busy laughing and her eyes were closed that she didn't notice when Wufei walked up to her and slapped a good handfull of honey and chocolate coco powder right on top of her hair and just as the action took place there was a flash of light. She stopped lauging and looked at him with a stare and just strugged and walked off to take yet another shower. It was all worth it if that was all he was going to do to her. She had gotten him twice with the same prank. She was really happy and having a lot of fun.

"As she was walking to the bathroom, upstairs, she asked Quatre something, since he was headed upstairs too. "How do you manage to be at every prank excally when it happens. I mean I just don't get it. Do you have like a radar or something hooked up around here?"

He just shook his head and smiled. "No. I'm just a good camera man, Miss. Lilith."

"It's Lilith. Miss makes me sound too old." she smiled at him.

"Lilith it is." and they seperated. She went to the bathroom and Quatre went to his and Heero's room.

The day was great and went on with many events and laughter and...screaming and chasing. No one ever thought that Wufei would get pranked on. Though had a feeling that Duo might pull one on him but the new girl, Lilith. She was brave to even have the thought in her head, let alone acually pull it on Wufei.

Hoshi smiled and was content with todays event's and what had happened so far. She got a surprise visit from Lilith. Sora and he grandaughter came by and they even had a War Prank that went on through most of the day. It was wonderful and she almost had foregotten about the whole reason why she was there in the first place. To make things right, to capture the person...and her lackys that weren't suppose to be in that demention. But for now, while things were settled down and nothing was going on and the enemy was quiet. She would enjoy it and spend time with her new and old friends. But sooner or later she will have to face the woman that she has and had feared since she became a Dementional Guardian. She would have to summon all her strength and courage to face her and to protect her friends. She didn't know what was going to happen but she knew, no matter what she would try her best to protect her friends, to save them all from the evil that had decended upon their world.

End of chapter 11! :)

* * *

**Thank you all for getting up to this point in the story. I am having such a great time with this story, the characters, both mine and the G-boys and just everything about this story. *sighs happily* I love having a imagination and being able to use it freely like this. It's so great and plus it gives me something to do as well as helps me improve my grammer and writing skills...even if it's a little bit at a time, lol :) Have a great day everyone and happy readings and writings to you all! :) Toodles! :waves!!: :) **


	12. Chapter 12

**Witchy Things Happen**

**Chapter: 12 **

**Movie and Truths**

* * *

**Finally!! We have chapter 12!! Took me long enough, right? :) Well for making up for it. I'll try to post this chapter and chapter 13. By this time I'll have chapter 11 already up so I want to post up at least three chapters in the same day/night to make up for taking so long to update the chapters on this story ^_^ I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, I had a great time writing it :giggle: ^_^ So happy readings to you all and happy writings! ^_^ Toodles! :waves!!: **

**P.S. **

**If I don't get up chapter 13 tonight then I'll just post 13 and 14 up in the same day/night then :) I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Toodles! :waves!!: :) **

* * *

After super everyone got a shower, got comfortable and relaxed in the living room. Quatre thought that it would be nice and something different if they all agreed on a movie to watch. Though it was going to be a challenge to find a movie that they all liked. He had a variety of movies. Everything from live action to animated to 3D to...well let's just say he had his own private collection. So While most of the people in the group were deciding on a movie, that was also child approved, considering how Sora's granddaughter was there at a the age of... well a young age. Hoshi was talking to Lilith about what was going on in that demention. Lilith shook her head and understood. It would seem that Lilith picked a good time to 'ditch' the Guardian Dimention and visit Hoshi. It would seem also that it would be getting a bit exciting and interesting around here as well. Lilith thought it was so cute that Hoshi found someone that liked her and vis versa. She just couldn't help teasing the easily to teas Guardian. So while the two girls talked about Guardian business and what not the other's were busy picking out a movie but they had come to a conclusion that it was between two movies. Those two movies were "Kung Fu Panda" it was both action packed and a comedy, plus it was kid friendly and a family movie too. The other movie the couldn't decide on was "Princess Mononkee" . Duo turned to Hoshi and whisled. Hoshi turend towards the whistle. "Yes?"

Duo smiled and held up two movies. "Which one would you girls like to watch?"

Lilith put her forefinger to her chin in thought. "Hmm...it's between Kung Fu Panda and Princess MononKee. Though choices. Both great movies and made well. Plus they both have a lot of action."

"Why is action imporatant?" Quatre asked blinking.

Lilith whirled around and got in his face...but with a smile."

Heero twiched. Someone getting that close his man without him knowing that person very well. Not a good idea. Litlith was lucky that Heero was trying to be good and control his...tringer happy hands.

Lilith tisk, tisked Quatre. "Action is everything. If the movies lacks action then I don't want to see it." and she shook her head crossing her arms.

Hoshi just sweatdropped and said while doing so. "Isn't that a bit...judgemental Lilith?"

Lilith shook her head. "Nope. I just like what I like is all."

Hoshi just smiled and respect her friends taste in movies and what she liked and didn't like.

Duo waved the movies in the girls faces. "So what will it be girls."

Hoshi said as she picked up "Princess Mononkee. "I don't know if this is kid friendly. Well for Kiki anyways. I mean she is young." just as she finished that sentence the little girl walked up to the movie box.

"I've seen this movie before. It's really good and I love the big wolves in it too." and she giggled while everyone sweatdropped. The movie did afterall have parts in it with someone's arm being cut off and flying throug the air and blood splatering here and there. So they naturally didn't think the little girl would like something...that grewsome. But alas they were wrong.

Hoshi quickly snatched "Kung Fu Panda." out of Duo's hand. "I don't know about the rest of you. But I would like to see this one." and she waved "Kung Fu Panda" in her hands.

"But-" Started Sora but Hoshi cut in. "I know what your going to say and it isn't because of Kiki, I swear. I'm just in a comedy mood and I love this movie and it's just soo funny. So enough chat and let's start the movie. Any objections?" she looked around at everyone. No one said anything.

Heero spoke up as he went to the love seat and sat down motioning Quatre to follow. "Pop it in." and after that nothing else was said while everyone found a seat they were comfortable with. Just before the dvd started in general Sky spoke up. "Wait!" he shouted. Everyone looked at him worried. What was wrong now?

"...We need popcorn and snacks. It's a movie after all. Can't have a movie without popcorn and snacks." he flew over to Quatre and landed on his knee. "Do you have any sweet snacks Quatre?"

Quatre laughed. "Of course I do. Let's go get some snacks. Hoshi Lilith Come with me?"

"Coming!" Hoshi said as she got up but not before giving Duo a quick peck to the check.

Lilith slugishly got up mumbling. "I don't know why I have to go."

Hoshi smiled and said as she pasted Lilith by. "Because we are going to need lots of snacks between Sky and Duo."

Duo heard this and yelled. "Hey!"

Hoshi poped her head around the corned before heading to the kitchen. "It's true D."

Duo shrugged and settled back down into the bigger couch. "Yeah. You're right."

In the kitchen Quatre was busy poping some bags of popcorn. Why have one microwave when you had room for two or three? So he was poping two bags at a time. Lilith was just sitting on the island counter swinging her legs back and forth. Hoshi was finding some sweet snacks for Sky who was helping her out by pointing to the one's he wanted, then changing his mind then wanting it again.

Quatre turned from the poping popcorn and faced Hoshi when she placed a arm full of sweet snacks in a basket that they were going to be using to hold all the prepackage snacks. "So what are you going to do about him?"

Hoshi blinked at Quatre, confused at the question. "About...who?" she aksed.

Lilith sighed. "Jezz girl. About the boy! About your Duo!" and jumped off the island counter.

"What do you mean my Duo. He isn't mine. He is just...Duo." she shrugged.

"Well you love him, right?" she asked getting a bit closer to Hoshi's face.

"Yes...what is your point?"

Quatre came up and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Our point is that what will you do when you have to leave here. You said so yourslef that you'll have to leave once you finish what you came here to do."

Hoshi hung her head. "I will leave. I can't stay. And I can't take Duo with me. I'll just spend as much time with him, and the rest of you as I can and thats all I can do."

Lilith sighed. "So dramaic. I swear." and hopped back on the island.

"Well excuse me." Hoshi huffed out and went to find some snacks she wanted.

Quatre came up to her from her back. "You know he'll be heartbroken when you leave. He knows you have to go but he's just prentending it'll never happen."

Hoshi sighed and brough what she found down to the counter in front of her and hung her head a bit. "I know. And believe me, I don't want to hurt him but...everything happend so fast and...I'll do the best I can to be with him and protect him while I'm here." and she left to put what she had found for herself in the basket. She took the basket and carried it in the living room.

Lilith came up to Quatre. "Is is ever boaring around here?" she asked as she watched Hoshi leave the kitchen.

"I'm afraid not." he went back to poping a few more bags of popcorn and got up two big bowls for the popcorn.

When Hoshi got in the living room she as gently as she could with out wanting to just dropp the basket, placed it in the middle of the group, in the middle as she could get. She then walked over to Duo and sat down, as if something was bothering her. Duo noticed this and put his arm around her shoulders and sat up and hugged her to him. "Is everything okay, Hoshiku?" he asked using her nickname only he used.

"Yeah." she said, sad and thinking about, or trying not to think about how much she was going to hurt him.

"You're lieing. Tell me the truth." he said taking her chin and making her look at him.

She didn't look up at first and then she did, with her eyes closed. She had tears on the brick of falling. When she opened her eyes the tears fell quickly down her cheeks and off her chin, landing on Duo's hand.

"Something is bothering you, if your crying. What is it? You can tell me." and he kissed her forehead. Which made her cry even more and he held her close to his heart.

"Shh. Talk to me."

"...I don't want to leave you. But I will have to...when I'm done here. I...don't want to hurt you either." she buried her face in his shirt.

"Is that all? Come on. you know that we'll see each other again. Plus you're not even done yet, so don't even think about that-" he lifted her face to his again. "-okay?"

The only thing she could at the time was nod her head. She didn't trust her voice, not yet.

"That's better." he held her tight and snuggled against him. "To be honest...I'll be sad when you leave, and miss you, but you won't hurt me. I love you and nothing will change that."

She just sighed and smiled. The tears coming to a end and her happy mood coming back. That's right, he loved her and will always love her. They will be apart, but their have each other's love with them. Plus she could write him letters too.

Just as the thought left her mind Quatre, Lilith and Sky came back with more snacks including popcorn. "We have the snacks." Quatre smiled.

"And now we can start the movie." Sky continued.

"It's movie time!" Lilith excitedly said as she popped a squat on the big comfty armed chair.

Quatre unpaused the movie and after it went through all the copy rights and all the legal things all movies go through he hit play on the main menu and the movie started.

Hoshi just loved this movie. For reasons other than the character design and how funny it was. It was about going for what you wanted. About reaching for something that you loved to do and wanted to do more than anything in the world. It meant that no matter what don't give up on what you wanted to do in life. And for Po it was Kung Fu. She loved his character, so amusing yet so heart felt and at times he had hard ships, that was what was in life at times, hardships, and this movie was perfect for someone who was having a hard time in life, have one obstickle after another. Sky loved this movie as much as Hoshi did and the little guy looked up to Po. Twenty more minutes found almost everyone laughing and hopeing for the best for the main character. When Duo would laugh at the main character Hoshi would look up at him and she would remember the things she had sacrifice and the things she had to do to keep other's safe and those she loved protected. This was what she wanted to keep protected and safe. Times like these, where friends and loved ones shared fun and good memories of just enjoying each other's company and the things they did together. About ten, twenty minutes until the end of the movie had Sky all excited and worried. Hoshi and Duo just shook their head.

"Come on Po!! You can do this!! Hiya!" Sky yelled as he tried to do his best kung fu kick in mid air.

"Sky." Hoshi said and shook her head and brough the little wolf down and let him do his Kung Fu movements on her knee. Duo just laughed at the little guy.

Things were getting bad for Po, and he was scared. He didn't want to do what he had to do. At times we all get scared in life, and we all at times don't want to amit it and other's do. Po amited that he was scared the bad guy, he amitted to the other's he couldn't do it. The thing was, he could do it. He could save the day and with the help of his new friends he could save the day and help bring peace to his new master. He could do this. He could be a Kung Fu Panda. Hoshi just was amazed with this movie and with the ending nearing more and more she just wanted to get up and dance the the song "Everyone Was Kung Fu Fighting" she just loved that song and everytime she heard it she had to dance to it. She knew what she had to do once the movie was over with. She looked up at Duo and smiled wide.

Duo looked down at Hoshi and the Huge smile she had on her face. "What are you planning, you little sneak." he smiled.

"Oh nothing big. Something fun. And I have a feeling you'll join in." and she hugged him to her."

He hugged her back and took a deep breath and let it out. He was uterly happy and looked over at Quatre and Heero. They were so in love and so very happy with other. He was so very happy for his two friends. He thought as he looked at Hoshi and then at Heero and Quatre, this is how love should be, a feeling so strong that it brings two people together. The ending was only a minute or so away and Hoshi was so excited that her heart started to beat faster and faster. Duo looked down at her and he could feel her heart beating. He smiled down at her. He loved her so very much and no matter what they did together he was happy that they were just together with each other. There! That was the ending and now it was time.

Hoshi leaped from the couch and held out her hand to Duo. The braided man took it and she brought him to his feet with one strong tug.

Duo looked at her and her stance and then at the movie and the credits going. Then he realized with the music still playing what she was about to do. He was all ready when she spoke to him next.

"You know the moves this this song Duo?" she asked all excited and ready to dance her socks off.

"Sure do! Let's do it!" and he got ready too.

"Sweet!" She then ran up to Lilith and tugged her out of her seat. "Come on Lilith! You know wanna do this with us."

Lilith just shrug and got ready to dance her socks off with her friend. "Why the hell not."

As they started to dance Sora's granddaughter jumped to her feet and started to join in. Everyone laughed and smiled at the excited little girl having so much with them. Hoshi looked over to Heero, there was a little bit of a smile on his face. He was enjoying watching them dance. She smiled at his good mood. She then glanced at Wufei, he smirked but it was a good and fun smirk. He was enjoying, most likely, them making a fool out of themselvs. That isn't what Hoshi thought they were doing. They were just having a good ol time, dancing and just being with each other. Though she knew this would't last forever she would enjoy it while she had a chance too. Someone once told her, 'If you have time to enjoy it with friends and loved one's, then do it, you never know what life might throw your way the next day.'

At the end of the song everyone who wasn't up there dancing clapped and cheered the dancers on. Hoshi and the dancers took a bow and then Duo lifted Hoshi up in his arms and she giggled and hugged him around the neck. Duo kissed her on the cheek and she kissed him back, but on the lips. Duo was surprised by this, everyone cheered even louder and Hoshi blushed like crazy. She was enjoying her self so much. She better because things were going to get rough and tough later.

Before everyone made their way to either their rooms to do whatever Hoshi thought it would be a good idea to make a truce over the whole Prank Wars. Seeing as Sky looked like he was going to prank someone with something he was hiding behind his back. Hoshi shook her head. She had to end this prank war event here and now. Or else they would go on forever pranking each other every single day. She didn't think she could keep up with that much pranking. That and she didn't think she could keep on thinking up good pranks to pull on those that pulled pranks on her. It was all just so exhausting and tiring.

Hoshi cleared her throat and everyone kept on talking. Apparently she didn't clear her throat loud enough. She tried it again, and nothing, she just sweatdropped and said loudly. "Sky! No!!"

Everyone stopped talking and ducked behind something to take cover. You never knew what the little tricky wolf was going to prank you with. Quatre peaked from behind the big couch. Wufei was the only one who didn't duck, well him and Heero. Everyone else did. Wufei growled and clenched his teeth. "What was the meaning of that Kibou?"

She shrugged and smiled. "I just thought I would call a truce with everyone. You know over the Prank Wars. Cause to be honest, I don't know if I can do it any more. I'm fresh out of ideas and I am beat."

Everyone nodded and they chorased together. "Truce!"

Sky was sad and disappointed and dropped his strawberry cream pie on the coffee table. OF which Hoshi cleaned up and had him help her.

"Sky, really. You should be more careful." Hoshi mumbled as she scrubed the table after she wiped the mess up.

"What do you exspect when you end my fun. Hmph!" and he pouted at which Hoshi sighed and finished up her end. Sky finished up right after she did.

After the mess was all cleaned up and everyone decided to go their seperate ways and do whatever they wanted Hoshi and Sky headed to her room. She flopped on her bed, looking out at the sky she saw that dark clouds were forming and moving over the mansion. Hoshi didn't have a problem with storms and neither did Sky but for some odd reason...she felt alone. She wanted to be with someone, she didn't want to be alone. She laid there for what seemed like hours but in reality it was only about a half to an hour. She sat up and sighed. She didn't know what to do. She wanted to go to sleep but then she didn't. She was afraid she would have those horrible dreams again. She had been having dreams lately and they were horrible. They were of the men and at first they were happy and bright then they turned sad, horrible and dark. She started to shiver at the very thought of those dreams. She couldn't get them out of her head. Keeping herself busy she was unable to think about them. Thunder started to roll in the distance, getting closer with each flash of lighting. Soon the storm was there and every few seconds her room would light up with blue lighting. Sky mumbled things in his sleep and she giggled a bit. She got up and walked to the double windowed doors. The wind has picked up and the storm was raging on. The rain started to beat down hard on the roof and with one last flash of lighting Hoshi ran out her room and down the hall three doors down and across the hall. She stopped at the door and waited...if she knocked she might wake him up...but if she just walked right in...she twisted the nob gently as to try not to make as much nosie. She opened the door as quietly as she could and walked over to the bed. The lightingk flashed and it lit up the body laying in the bed, laying on his side. He breathed deeply and with each breath his body rose and fell. He was laying on his side and his braid was laid out behind his back. Hoshi carefully and as gently as she could climbed on the bed and laid facing his sleep form. She watched him breath, mouth slightly open, he stired here and there. She laid there for about a half hour before he slowly opened his eyes just as she was closing hers. Her eyes shot open and she studdered. "I-I thought you were sleeping."

Duo stayed on his side, laying down. "I was until you climbed in bed with me." he smiled.

"I didn't mean to wake you up. I-I just wanted to lay with someone. I didn't feel like being alone. I felt like being with someone tonight." She looked into his eyes and closed her slightly. "I'm sorry I woke you up."

"Don't be. It's nice to have someone lay with you. I...was happy you decided to come in here tonight."

Hoshi didn't know what to say. She didn't blush as much. "That makes me happy."

And Duo reached out his arms and hugged her closely to him. She cuddled up to him and took deep breaths of his scent. So sweet and fresh. She loved his smell. She leaned up and started to kiss him gently on the lips, slow at first and then sped up a bit. Duo got a bit excited and rolled over and ontop of Hoshi. Her eyes widened and Duo stopped. He leaned up. "I'm sorry. I got carried away." and just as he was about to move off of her Hoshi brought her hand up and rubbed his cheek. "No. It didn't bother me. I-I enjoyed it. Can-can we continue?" she asked looking to the side and then looking back up to him.

Duo smiled and just as a flash of lighting striked the sky he leaned down and started to kiss her neck with light butterfly kisses. Just as things were started to get heated up someone came throught he door and they stopped suddenly. Both looked to the door and just as another flash of lighting and boom of thunder stroke Sky's floating and sleepy form floated over to the two on the bed. He landed on the pillow just above Hoshi's head. Both sighed, they looked at him and then each other and laughed quietly and then settled down into the bed. Duo covered them both and Hoshi turned over and Duo cuddled up to her back and brought a arm over her side and hugged her to him. She sighed happily and Duo whispered in her ear. "Good night Hoshiko." and kissed her goodnight on the shoulders and laid down. Hoshi whispered back. "Goodnight...Duo." and both fell asleep to both the storm raging outside and the small noise of the tiny wolf sleep just above their heads. Life was great and the night had be exciting and sweet. The coming day would find them fully rested and with much energy for the day ahead. Smiles were worn on their faces and they thought about each other and dreamed about each other, sweet blissful dreams of love, care and tenderness.

End of Chapter 12 :)

(enter line break here)

**Thank you all very much for getting this far in my story "Witchy Things Happen." ^_^ I am enjoying writing it as much as you are reading it...well I hope that you are enjoying reading it ^_^; If not let me know what I can do to make it more enjoyable :) Have a great day and happy readings to you all :) Toodles! :waves!: ^_^ **


	13. Chapter 13

_**"Witchy Things Happen"**_

**Gundam Wing fanfic.**

**Chapter 13: Pool Party. **

**Hello everyone and welcome to chapter 13. I am your host Stratagirl ^_^ Please come in and make yourself comfortable. I present to you all chapter 13. relax and enjoy the story. Toodles! :waves!: :) **

* * *

The morning sun found two individuals sound asleep, within their peaceful and happy dreams. But things aren't always what they seem.

There was some moving around and some snuggling that went on before…

Sky flew straight onto Hoshi face as she turned over to be facing the ceiling. "Hoshi!!" And glomped her face. "Let's have a pool party today!! Come on!! Please!!"

Hoshi rolled over and Duo wrapped a arm around her waist and brought her closer to him. "Sky…little dude. To early in the morning for that." And the braided man snuggled up between Hoshi's shoulder and her kneck.

"Come on you guys! You two can cuddle and do whatever else your going to do later!"

Hoshi grumbled and mumbled something about annoying little flying wolves who can't keep their mouths shut early in the morning. Then Hoshi thought about what time it was and looked at the clock on Duo's nightstand. _8:00 a.m.! Is he nuts! We don't even get up that early for missions! _

Hoshi sighed and layed back down...or at least tried to.

"Come on Hoshi!! Get up! We got planning to do!" Sky whined as he tugged on her white bangs.

"Sky...if you don't go and lay back down I'm going to feed you to the very hungry man with blond hair." She said as she opened one eye to glare at him.

Sky blinked. "Who is that?" and titled his head to the side.

"Little man that would be Quatre or better known as Q-man." The braided man sunk more into the bed and got all comfortable and cuddled up more to Hoshi who sighed happily and got comfortable herself until-

"No! Anyone but him!! I'm going back to sleep!" and dived under the covers and glomped himself or more like glued himself to her chest and she could feel him shaking all over.

Hoshi giggled a bit and all three fell back to sleep.

Something was beaping...or was it singing...she couldn't tell and it wouldn't shut up! Hoshi blinked her eyes and knew something or someone was missing...Duo wasn't in the bed. Hoshi bolted out of the bed and suddenly everything around her came into view. "I Will Survive." was blaring from the alarm and out slid Duo and Sky singing and dancing to the song. Hoshi rooled her eyes amused and laughed to herself. She got out of bed but tripped on the blankets as she looked at the clock. "Wahh!" Bam! The Guardian got to her knees and rubbed the side of her head. A feeling came over her and Demaness's image flashed through her mind.

"Hoshi, I said are you okay?" Duo asked worried. The look her face vanished as she smiled up at him.

"Yeah. I'm fine Duo." and got up to take a shower to wake herself up. The Guardian throught about the image she saw of the woman, Demaness. She had a feeling that things were going to change and get pretty rough. Hoshi was scared but determind all the same. Hoshi finished her shower while she thought of the things that little imp of her's was planning. "He better ask Quatre before he goes and makes plans like that." and dried her hair.

The young witch snapped her fingers and a pair of jeans and a shirt appeared and fell to the ground. .Just as the black and white haired guardian slipped on a shirt she could hear screaming coming from the hall. "He's gonna shoot me!" Hoshi popped her head out of the door.

"Okay." Hoshi said confused.

"Hey, what's going on out there?" Duo asked from the closet."

Hoshi shrugged. "Don't know."

Duo came to the door and poked his hed out.

"I'm going to die!!!" Sky flew up the hallway in the opposited direction from before. "He's going to kill me!! Hoshi help me!" he screamed as he flew back down the hallway.

Hoshi blinked as Duo and her watched Heero chase the little guy. Her and Duo looked at each other and shurgged.

When the little guy came back up screaming. "Death is coming for me!"

Hoshi yelled to him. "What the hell did you do to Trigger Happy Heeor?!"

Duo looked at Hoshi and commented. "Nice nickname."

Sky flew back down and stopped in front of them. "This is no time for compliments you guys!"

Heero came up right behind Sky. the little guy was shaking scared. Heeor grasped the blue wolf from the air and held him, arms down. "I'm dead." Sky squeeked out.

Heero held him up to Hoshi. She arched her eyebrow. "Sky. What did you do to him?"

Sky sighed and explained. "I was bored waiting for you two..." he motioned to Duo and her with his head. "...to get done with your morning routines. So I decided to go and aske the blond..." Heero interupted him.

"Quatre." Heero said glaring at the blue wolf.

"...right, Quatre, if we could have a pool party."

"What did Q-man say?" Duo asked as Heero moved his hand with Sky in it, over to Duo's face.

Little guy hung his head and mumbled. "I never got a chance to ask."

The blue eyed young man swiftly brought Sky up to his face, his angry face. "He interupted private time."

The blue fured wolf started to cry and wiggle as Heeor glared at him. "Don't kill me, please." his ears flattened agaist his head.

"Heero, let him go. It was an accident." Quatre sighed and wedged his way in front of Heeor. The blond stared Heero down. "I said let him go Heero."

The unruley brown haired man sighed and let the blue furball go. He then grabbed Sky's tail before he could fly over to Hoshi. "Watch it furball." and let Sky scammer, in the air, over to Hoshi, and glued himself to the Dimentional Guardian. She looked down at her blue fured frind then up at the blond Quatre.

"Little guy here wanted to know if we coudl have a pool party?" she asked as she laughed down at Sky and smiled up at Quatre.

Duo blurred out with excitged. "Hell yeah!"

The witch turned her head to Duo with a arch of her eyebrow. "Uh, I believe that is Quatre's decision."

Duo puted out his lips. "I have a say in it too. I live here too."

Quatre laughed at the couple. "Yes you do Duo. And I think a pool party is a wonderful idea."

Everyone got their morning routine's done and then it was off to breakfast. Where Sky helped Duo fix breakfast this time, which was a sight to see. After breakfast everyone got all their swimming gear and suits on and got ready to go out to the pool. Sky was as excited as a kid at Christmas time, but then when wasn't he? Sky was flying around the room with his little innertube that Hoshi had made for him. What could she say, the little guy loved to swim...well he loved to do a lot of things. They all made their way to the pool and even Rashed came out to spend time with everyone. More or less he was there to help out Quatre but to also see everyone. Duo took a seat on one of the louge chairs. Trowa was louging by one of the green bushes that was planted at each corner of the pool. Wufei was sitting cross legged meditating, he also had a book in his pouch bag. Heero was sitting on the edge of the pool with Quatre by his side, they were holding hands and just enjoying their time together. Hoshi was getting her stuff all settled. Her towl on one of the louge chair, her flip flops on the side of the chair and anything else went on the table next to the chair. Hoshi took a seat on the chair and broke out her sketching pad and started to draw random things.

"Canon ball!" Sky yelled as he made a little splash and before he could resurface Duo jumped in with his own canon ball.

"Canon-!" He pasued for a second and continued as he saw little dude 'try' to resurface.

"-Oh no!" _Splash!_

Sky resurfaced and floated stomach up with swirls in his eyes.

"Sky! Little buddy..." Duo swam what little ways he had to get to the blue fured wolf. Duo skooped him up in his arms and swam over to the edge and laid the blue wolf out. Duo pushed down gently but enough on Sky's stomach. The little guy spitted out a mini fountain of pool water.

"You okay little dude?" Duo asked as he sat up the little wolf.

"Uhh...Yeeah." and the small wolf got a bit dizzy from sitting up to fast. "Then again maybe not...uhhh." Plop he went back in the puddle of water he was laying in.

"He should pay more attention to his surroundings." the Chinese man voiced as he sat there by the pool trying to meditate, key word being 'trying'.

"No one 'pays attention to' their surroundings when their too excited like little dude here, Wuffers."

Wufei's eyebrow twitched. "What have I told you about calling me that, Maxwell?"

Duo sighed and replied. "Yeah, yeah I know."

Sky over came from his dizzy spell and flew to Duo's shoulder to perch there. "He needs to lighten up and have some fun." and the blue fured wolf crossed his arms.

"I hear ya little buddy." Du nodded and crossed his arms. _Flash! _The pair looked to the side and saw the blond with a waterproof dissposable camera. Trow smiled a bit and continued to pet a panther. She had randomly wondered into the back yard, where the inground pool was, and walked up to the green eyed ex-piolet and layed down. Hoshi popped out her camera..._Snap! Flash! _"Warr!" and then the panther hissed at Hoshi. Hoshi hid behind Rasheed as he brought out some food to grill. She pocked her head out from the big man. "Sassy!...down kittty, down." the big cat just laid her head back down as Trow continued to pet her. When the panther was satisifed with the attention she got from the quiet man she leaped up and ran back in the forest. Hoshi watched the big cat leave and walked over to Trowa and sat down on the edge of the pool. "Trowa, you know you're a animal magnic."

The hair crazed man smiled over to the guardian. "Yes."

"Hoshiko, that's what happens when you work with animals in the business." replied Duo.

"I would think you're an animal...'magnic' as well, Kibou." Wufei voiced as he opened up a book.

"Yes well Just cause I'm with Sky all 24/7 doesn't make me a animal magnic."

Wufei sighed. "I wasn't talking about the toy." he flipped a page and continued. "I'm talking about your witch heritage."

"Wufei...me being a witch doesn't make me a animal magnic..." she put her forefinger to her chin."At least I don't think it does." and blinked a couple of times. Hoshi looked across the pool at the Chinese man. "Where did you hear that at anyways?"

"I didn't hear it anywhere. I read it at the library. I did extensive research on your heritage."

Hoshi arched a eyebrow. "...Gee thankx."

Quatre came up to her with a cold glass of ice tea with raseberries floating in it. "Thankx Quatre." she msiled gratefully up at him.

"You're welcome. And...Wufei is just being...Wufei." Quatre smiled from the Chinese man to Hoshi.

Duo spoke up on the subject. "Yeah Hoshi, we were...kind of still are soliders. Wuffers is just in solider mood 24/7...well mostly 24/7." The braided man grinned goofy at the black and white haired young lady.

Sky flew off of Duo's shoulder. "Where's the music? We're suppose to be having a pool party!" The little guy started to dance in mid-air.

Duo got up and went to get the radio/CD player. he turend it on and "Kung Fu Fighting" came on. Hoshi and Duo jumped in the pool creating a large splash which soaked Heero, who just blinked and shook it off. Sky did a fancy dive and then surfaced and grabbed a mini innertube that floated by. The blue wolf floated comfortably in the water as his innertube made small ripples. Hoshi swam over to him and floated on her back. "So Sky, you happy now?"

The small Guardian sighed happily. "Mmm, yeah, very. " His eyes shot open and he flew up in mid-air the innner tube stuck to his bottom. "I'm hungry!" He grinned widely.

"Sky." Hoshi said as she sweatdropped.

Rasheed yelled out from the grill. "Food is done!"

Everone made their way to the glass square table. They got their plates and went over to get their hot food first then made thier way back to the table. Rasheed brought over some drinks with some help from the blond. The big man sat a strawberry ice tea in front of Hoshi. She smiled up at him. "The food smells great Rasheed, thank you."

Rasheed smiled. "You're welcome." he returned inside to let Hoshi and the other's enjoy themselves.

Shoving food in his mall mouth Sky mumbled over the food. "Oeah, hanks.": and continued to shove food into his mouth.

Duo was eatting some meat and munching on somed chips and fruit. He popped a strawberry in his mouth and in mid-chew paused and glanced down at Sky. The little guy still had the innertube stuck to his bottom. Duo laughed and pointed it out to the small wolf. "Sky you do know you have a your inntube stuck to you, right."

Sky stopped shoving food in his mouth long enough to answer. "Hmm..so that was the cushiony feeling." He shrugged and continueed with stuffing food into his mouth. Everyone stopped eating and stared at the blue fured wolf.

Wufei blinked both amazed and disguested. "Where does he put all that?" he made a 'eww' face.

"I second that question." Duo raised his hand.

"Maxwell, that's calling the kettle black." Wufei raised his eyebrow.

"Hey! At least I stuff my face at a slower pace, hmph!" and the braided man contined to eat his food.

Everyone else went back to eatting. Conversation bounced back and froth between everyone. Snacks were munched on, iced drinks were drank. Sky eneded up on his back on the table, belly big, round and full. Hoshi ened up taking him with her to lay out on the side of the pool She popped out a mini unbrella for him and let him sleep there. The Guardian laid out herself and gazed at the passing clouds she could see from the side of her unbrella. Trowa laid out next to the bushes. While Wufei choose a tree near by to louge under. Heero laid out on a chair and his feet on another one. Quatre was next to him in a louge chair. Duo laid out with Hoshi and stared at her as she gazed at the clouds moving in the vast sky. The small Guardian grumbled and mumbled in his sleep as he tried to roll over only to roll back on his back. The wind picked up and cooled off the heat the sun's ray's had created. Hoshi closed her eyes and sighed in contentment. Days like these she was glad to be alive and in the comapny of such wonderful friends and boyfriend. With that thought she turned her head over and came face to face with bright violet eyes. that shined with such happiness. She smiled back. Duo put his hand on top of her's and said as the wind picked up again. "God, I love you Hoshi."

Hoshi giggled. "You know what? I love you too." and they squeezed each othe'r s hands.

The end of chapter 13! XD

* * *

**Woot!! Chapter three is done and edited!! I'm soo happy!! *does happy dance!!* By the time I get this up chapter's 14 and 15 will have been edited as well and on their way to being posted. And then I'll go and edit chapter's 16 and 17 and post them up togeter....or I just might post them all up at the same time :shrugs: Who knows :) I hope you enjoyed this chapter cause I had a great time writing!! :giggles: :D Have a great day everyone and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :)**

**Stratagirl :)**


	14. Chapter 14

_**"Witchy Things Happen" **_

**Gundam Wing fanfiction**

**Chapter: 14 **

_**Picnic and the Beach**_

**Here is Chapter 14 Everyone :) We are getting close to the end! ^_^ Enjoy and have a great day :) Happy readings and writings to everyone :) :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

Little round beaty eyes blinked as the owner to them started to wake up. Pointed blue fured ear's perked up at the sound of birds chirping and...

"Shut up!" Hoshi yelled. The blue wolf saw a blury image of a pillow hit the big window doors. Sky got up and flew over to Hoshi's shoulder and rubbed his eyes. There was stomping that came down the hall way and then their door bursted open and Duo's noes flared as he stomped voer to where Hoshi stood at the double doors. "Do you know what quiet means? Cause I would like to hear it...at 7 in the morning!" Duo yelled.

Hoshi started to walk away and then the chirping started again. The young Guardian stopped and she turned around. Eye's twitched as Sky looked from his partner to Duo, who's eye was twitching as well. "I got beebee's " Duo stated as he stared out the window double doors.

Hoshi smiled wickedly. "And I got a beebee gun." She turned around to run to her closet.

"Hoshi no!" Quatre came running in through the door. He grabbed her and held her, arms down. She squirmed and wiggled to free herself. "Let me go Quatre! I'm only going to stun them...permnantly!"

* * *

After two cups of coffee with two teaspoons of sugar in each and three tablespoons of french vanilla liquid creamer. The now calmed witch also had two nice sized cream horns. With the amount of sugar and yummy food and coffee she liked she was feeling less irratated and more calm and a bit loopy.

"Feeling better?" Quatre asked as he picked up her empty cream corn plate and slid a cup of water to her. Duo was sitting right next to her with a cup of tea and some peanutbutter toast and honey.

"I don't want to stun the birds permanantly." and laid her head down on the table.

Quatre smiled and looked at the braided man who had just swalled a piece of his toast. "I'd say she's feeling better." the the violet eyed man voiced. He took up his tea cup and plate of toast and laid them on the side of the sink. He then walked back over to the lightly snoring witch. The braided man smiled down at her and bent down to pick her up. She mumbled something about how she could walk herself and went back to sleep and snored lightly again.

Quatre arched his eyebrow. "Going back to bed?"

"Nope. Taking her to her room and putting her back to bed."

* * *

Duo laid her down on her bed and lightly laughed at Sky as the blue wolf snored loudly. The violet eyed young man got an idea. He nugged the small wolf. Sky looked up tiredly into bright purple eyes. "Ahh-"

Duo clamped his hand over the loud mouth of the blue fured wolf. "Shh." the braided man hissed.

Sky hissed back. "You don't do that to someone who's sound asleep."

"Do you want to hear my idea or not?" Duo smirked.

Sky's ear's perked up curiously. "Yeah."

"Come on." They left out the door and headed down to the kitchen. Duo walked through the swinging doors with Sky perched on his shoulder. "Quatre got an idea but I need your...cullenary skills." Duo smirked and looked at Sky who looked at the braided man.

"A day at the beach..."

Sky finished. "With a yummy and BIG! Picnic basket!"

Quatre laughed and shook his head at the two. The blond started on the sandwitches, homemade dips, cold pasta salads and everything else in between for the day at the beach. The small wolf and the braided man picked out some fruits, bags of snacks and popped a couple bags of popcorn. Quatre then got to work on the iced drinks and while he was finishing those up Duo and Sky busted out the two big baskets and started to stuff them with lots of food.

"Duo, shouldn't you start go get everybody up?"

SKy blinked. "The only person that's still sleeping is Hoshi."

Quatre laughed out loud. "Ahh, you've been paying attention." and winked at the blue fured wolf.

"Of course!" and smiled widely.

* * *

"Hooshi." Sky whispered.

Hoshi blined an saw only blue and screamed. "Ahhh!" She scutted backwards and bumped in to something. The young witch looked up and saw a blur of purple. "Uhhh! Ahhhhhh!" and socker punched the purple object, which was acually Duo.

_POW! _Down Duo went _BOOM!_

"OWWW! " The braided man rubbed his bottom. "What the..."

Hoshi climbed off the bed and went to Duo. "Duo, oh jezz, I'm sorry. It's sort of a reflex that doesn't always...come out." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Okay, note to self. Random reflex comes out. Check!" Duo smiled. Hoshi laughed at his comment.

"Come on Hoshi, get ready." Sky tugged on her pj shirt sleeve.

"What for?" Hoshi blinked.

Duo grabbed a beach bag that was hanging on the door handle. "We're gong to the beach." The braided man smiled as he turned around with her beach bag in hand.

The Guardian leaped to her feet. "What are we waiting for! Let's go!" and she ran in the bathroom and came out clothed. She wore a pair of long shorts, flip flots and a sleeveless shirt.

Duo laughed. "Ready?"

"Yeap! Let's hit the road!" The young Guardian ran out the door.

"Doesn't like the beach too much, does she?" He smirked to Sky.

Hoshi poked her head in. "I LOVE! The beach!" and giggled. She stopped suddenedly. Another image of Demisis flashed through her mind. Then a image of blue fire and painful screams. The Guardian took a deep intake of air.

"Hoshi...is it her?"

Hoshi shook her head."Yes." She took a deep breath. "She's coming. I can feel it."

Duo walked up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You...okay? Do we need to get Sora and Kiki out of here?"

Hoshi shook her head no. "No, she isn't here quiet yet. But she is coming." she sighed. "We'll have to be more on guarde from here on out."

Duo and Sky went around and got everyone ready to leave for the trip to the beach. They all piled in the vechicle and was on their way towards the beach. On the way Hoshi was very jumpy and would jump at the sound of the horn of other vechicles. She just couldn't shake the feeling she had of that woman coming. They had finally arrived at the beach and unloaded the vechicle. Everyone taking something and dropping it off on the beach, in a nice area for all them to set up their own little...spot. On the way down to the beach Hoshi passed by a woman that was on her way up the wooden stairs and she almost airbended the woman into the stairs. Hoshi could have sworn she was Demaness's double. The young Guardian hand to shake her head and look again. Nope, she was far from Demaness's double. This was really getting to Hoshi. The Young Guardian sighed and hoped that she could calm down a bit. She knew that she had to be on alart and focus but she also had to just calm down. She had faced way worse foes than this woman before, right? She was scared this was going to be the one time she wouldn't be able to...win this. Not win for glory or anything like, that was a meaningless win in order to save lives because that is why she joined the Guardians, to protect others. They found a place on the beach and set up everything they needed. Sky got to playing in the sand though Hoshi had to use a invisible spell. It was working very well. The only people that could see Sky would be the G-boys and anyone with high or sensitive spiritual powers, demon's, devils and so on. Hoshi had brought her cd's and Duo had remembered to bring the radio. What would hanging out at the beach be with out some good music, right?

Hoshi just stared at the water of the ocean, coming and going up and down the sand. She wanted to have fun, and she was but the thought of Demaness...the Guardian sighed.

"You know, you're not alone." Heero said in his semi montone voice and walked away .

Hoshi had to smile a bit, Heero could be such a pain and...odd, but that was just the way he was. Deep down he did care...in his own little...unique way.

Quatre came up and put a arm around Hoshi's shoulders and pulled her close. "You know. Heero is right. Don't let your guard down but calm down. You are strong enough." and walked away to play volley ball. Hoshi stood at the edge of the water...letting it's cool water rush up over her feet. She closed her eyes. The warm wind blew in the young Guardian's face. The smell of the salty ocean filled her nostrils with fond memories. Old memories, new one's she wanted to protect them all. She had to get it together. The young witch would make it through this...they all would. She smiled and ran into the ocean and dived in. She let the cool crisp water flow over her. The water helped her find the strength to calm down and take it one step at a time. Yes, things will work out for the better. Hoshi resurfaced to find Duo, Sky Quatre, Heero Trowa, and Wufei surrounding her. She smiled and swam over between Duo and Heero.

She smiled sweetly. "You guys are..." The young Guardian paused then dunked them under the water. "Going down! Hahaha!" She laughed as they both resurfaced, their hair dripped wet. All the men and Sky looked towards Heero who had yet to crack even a little grin, smile...anything or say a single word. Duo and Hoshi got up to his face. Duo blinked. "Hee-man, you...okay?"

"He-Heero?" Hoshi blinked as well.

Suddenly Heero grinned and dunked them both in the water. They resurfaced and Duo spatted out water. "Man! I wasn't even the one that dunked you." The braided man then grinned and dunked Heero. "But I can change that! hahah!" It soon turned into a dunking game, everyone dunking everyone else. It came around to Wufei and he didn't look like he wanted to play until he dunked Sky and the little blue fured wolf came out all dripping wet with a frown and then plastered his body to Wufei's face and laughed. Hoshi loved this. It was such a great feeling, great time. To create memorie's like this with friends such as them. She smiled happily. But something...yes something was coming and it was closer than before, she could feel it...sense it within her being. When everyone was done playing the dunking game everyone got the food out and ready to eat. There was lots of conversation to go with the food and lots of laughing and playing around. Once desert was served Sky was zipping around happily waiting for the sweet treats to be dished out.

"It's desert time!! Weee!"

Hoshi airbended her self up in the air, what little ways she had to, and grabbed the litte excited wolf and brought him down to the ground with everyone else. "Settle down Sky, you are going to make yourself dizzy and then you won't be able to eat any of these dilicious sweets." and she held a plate of sweets up in his face. The blue wolf drooled happily and grabbed for the play. Hoshi pulled it away. "What do you say first."

"Please!" he said in a big smile and happy face.

Hoshi giggled and handed the play to the little guy. As she was playing around with sky Duo watched on from where he was sitting. He smiled and thought how happy he was. He knew that she would have to leave once her mission there was done, yet still he couldn't help but smile at how happy the young witch was. He just knew, and he didn't like it, that things were going to get rought and that things were going to, well get crazy, and it was coming. Maybe it was because he had been around Hoshi so much, he couldn't explain it but he was sure she could tell better than he when the fighting was going to come. Right now the weather was nice and warm, the clouds puffy and full and the sun shining bright. Life was good.

End of Chapter 14 ! :)

* * *

**Alright! Chapter 14 done and posted!! Booya! :) Only three more to post!! ^_^ I hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. As I am going back and editing these last few chapter's I notice that while my writing is flowing..well a bit better than whenI first started writing fanfiction's it still needs work and the flow could be better, smoother and what not but I'll work on that as I go. I still have a few more stories to finish that I have started and a new idea I just got the other day so I'll have plenty of practice to help me :giggles: :D Have a great day everyone and happy readings and writings to you all :) Toodles! :waves happily!: :D **

**Stratagirl :) **


	15. Chapter 15

_**"Witchy Things Happen" **_

**Gundam Wing fanfiction**

**Chapter 15**

**Peace Disturbed**

**Here we are everyone!! We are two chapters away from the end and I am all excited!! This will be my second full length story that I will have finished!! Booya!! ^_^. then the next chapter will be for you! That is if my muse does not decide to change all of that. And believe it or not, I have two different muses. One who is a friend of mine she is my muse for my drawings and that kind of art. And I have a muse for my writing, which is ont...ehh...living?? She/he exist within me, it's that tiny little voice in the back of my mind that tells me to just shut up and do it! lol :) Enjoy the chaper and have a great day everyone :) Happy readings and for those of you who write, happy writings to you :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**P.S. **

**There isn't as much action in this, as far as Gundam Moble suites go but I'm going to try and write another GW fic with Hoshi in it and try for more ...Gundam action, I don't promise anything but I will try. You just know when you have it one way that your muse comes in and changes it all on ya ;) lol. Later! :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

The group was on their way home from the beach. They had left about two hours ago and would have been home if not for the unexpected wrech that had oocured on the road, the only road, that lead to Quatre's manson. Everyone was tired but full of good food and high spirit. Well that was everyone excpte Hoshi. Since they had left the beach the feelings of unease kept getting stronger with every passing hour. She was looking out the window every now and then to make sure they weren't going to be jumped by a surprise attach from the enemy. Sky kept on asking if everything was okay, she just smiled and said yes. But he knew better, she would always get this look about her when she was tense and the feeling of fighting was coming near. He knew better than to believe her when she had that kind of look about her. It was a another hour before they started to move again and by the time they had gotten home the sun was beginning to set and it was around 6 in the evening. Hoshi was tired, and exhausted of trying to keep the unease of the feeling that was overtaking her senses from everyone. But she knew that she would have to get them together tonight and let them know, that their peace wouldnot last through the night. The enemy was on their way and would be there within the hours, perhaps before the early morning of the next day.

Hoshi stepped out of the shower, Sky with her. She frowned and looked down and then back up and turned to Sky. "It's time, we have to tell the guys Sky."

Sky nodded. "She's on her way, isn't she Hoshi?" Sky asked, already knowing the answer.

"Afraid so little buddy." and she rubbed his head affectionly.

After the Guardian got dressed and took several deep breaths she made her way down stairs to the young men that were sitting around the table. They looked up at her and she blinked. She should have known, Quatre was sensitive enough as it was, and then she had Duo who had, oddly enough, become a bit more sensitive than he was before around other's. The young witch shook her head as she made her way over the the men.

"So, you guys ready for some fighting then?" she smiled. Deep down though she was nervous and scared, so very scared for the lives of the young men that sat before her.

"We're totally ready for action Hosh!" Duo punched the air. He then stopped and blinked. "But...we don't have our Gundams."

Hoshi shook her head. "How the have little faith." she called out. "Ell" and a man appeared in a flash of blue flame.

"Yes Guardian Hoshi." he bowed.

Hoshi sighed. She hated it when the helpers did that. They were just as important and strong as she, they didn't have to bow to her. "How are the Gundams? All preped and ready for battle."

"Yes. All accounted for and re-constructed to their orginal forms." he smiled and Hosh smiled back.

"Thank you very much Ell. take care." and the man bowed and dissappeared in the blue flames he arrived in.

All the guys just stared. Duo who by this point was use to all the...magic and weirdness of his girlfriend just had one thing to say. "That was...was sweet."

Hoshi smiled with a bit of a grin. "I thought you might like that." she then continued. "All right men, let's get ready."

Quatre stood and lead them all to the hanger, where indeed all the Gundams were there. All the boys walked up to their gundams. While one wasn't in too much of a hurry to fight again he was nonetheless glad to see his Sandrock Gundam. Duo was pyched about seeing Deathcyte again and Wufei bowed to his Gundam in respece to it. Heero just gave his a hard stare, as if saying _let's get to work Wing Zero _. Hoshi yelled out. "You guys get ready down here, I'll be upstairs." and she started to run for the uplift that she had to take up to the door.

Quatre called out before she could get to the uplift. "Wait! What about you?!"

Hoshi stopped and turned around. " I'll be fine. Besides, Demaness needs a proper welcoming." and she grinned and waved. Just as she stopped at the uplift she bent to her knees and then airbended her self all the way up to the door and phased through it.

Duo whisled. "Nice."

Wufei just shook his head. "You have a weird girlfriend Maxwell..." he paused then continued as he jumped into his gundam. "...which fits you perfectly."

Smiling Duo laughed. "Thankx Wu-man, she totally kick ass."

Everyone else got in their Gundams and got them ready.

* * *

As Hoshi stepped outside on her balacony of her room she noticed the wind had picked up and the sky was getting darker. Thunder boomed in the distance. Hoshi's hair gently danced in the gusting winds. She took a deep breath. "She's here." she leaped to the banaster and yelled out. "Demaness!"

A woman in a dress...that shouldn't have been fit for battle stood and her figure was lit up by the silever lighting that flashed around her. "Hoshi! Are you ready to play my dear?!"

Hoshi smiled, only her lips and noses showed as her bangs hid her eyes. "The question is, are you ready?"

"But of course dear."

"Then lets not waste time." Hoshi yelled back. She leaped into the air and yelled out. "Guardians Engage!" and she transformed into her Guardian uniform. Sky was right behind her, transforming into his larger and more adopted fighting form. Just as she was decending through the air the ground began to shake and the grass started to open up and Five Gundams began to emerge from the ground. They stood there, in all their glory and Hoshi landed on Deathcyte's shoulder. This would be their test of both spirit and strength, strength of the heart. The thunder boomed and lighting crashed through out the sky. They would win this battle, for the sake of all in that world.

End of Chapter 15 .

* * *

**Okay I got to say, I believe this is the shortest chapter I have ever written in this story, I mean it's just not my usual really long chapter! lol. But hey *shrugs* it fits and I don't think it would flow right if I made it any longer plus I need other ...elements to place in the last chapter, right ;) Well anyways, thank you for checking out this story and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter, there will be fighting. This was like a preperation chapter, for the battle to come, lol. Have a great day everyon and happy readings and writings to you all!! :waves happily!: Toodles! :) **

**Stratagirl :) **


	16. Chapter 16

_**"Witchy Things Happen"**_

**Chapter 16**

**Gundam Wing fanfiction**

_**The Way's of Battle and Tears**_

**Here we are, chapter 16 everyone! We only have one more chapter left and then it's goodbye Witchy Things Happen and hello to taking one more story off the 'On Hold' status :giggle: :) Next story that will be worked on and updated will be "****Holding the Hope" it is a Cardcaptor story I started...hmmm...I think while I was in college, lol. But I am hoping to finish it and then move on to my other stories and finish them as well. :) Have a great day everyone and enjoy this chapter . Toodles! :waevs happily!: **

* * *

The weather was fitting the scene before Hoshi and the Gundam pilots. She held onto Deathcyte firmly and yelled out fiercely. "Be ready for anything guys!"

Thunder boomed and lighting crashed and it lit up a scene with Hoshi and the men and Sky on Deathcyte's other shoulder. Sky flew off the shoulder and floated next to Hoshi. "Hoshi, something's not right. She is alone. I don't like this." and he kept looking around him and behind him. Hoshi's eyes widen and she threw her head to the sky. "Above! She has taken over the souls of fallen soliders.!"

Duo yelled out. "Their OZ soliders!"

And indeed, corps as rotting as anything could do over time, were floating in the sky, with mencing looks upon their faces. Their eyes glowed not a red but a gold color a dark dule gold color, lifeless and emotionless. They dived and just as they started to dive the ground began to shake as something was heading their way.

"Lovely." Hoshi groaned. "They are always the fun one's to fight." she sighed. "Demacess!"

The dark claded woman smiled evily. "Well then, let's begin young Hoshi."

"Bring it on!" Hoshi yelled as she leaped from the Gundam and landed on the ground right in front of Demacess with a loud _Thud!_ and and dust rised up and around the young witch and her enemy. When the dust cleared Hoshi stepped forward and out of a small crate she'd created when she landed. The young Guardian drew out her sai's. "Extend!" her sai's extended. And just as she made a move to attack Demaness she saw the zombie like solider's look at her and then they jumped in the air and attacked the Gundam's. She just blinked and hoped the guys would be okay. They should be, after all she had placed that protection spell on them and that manson. The young Guardian readied her self for the battle that was to come.

* * *

Just as the young men concentrated on watching out for Hoshi moble suit's started to fly in from the sky and attack the Gundam men at the same time the zombie like solider's were.

"What the!" Quatre yelled as he braced himself for the impact that was coming as he was trying to swap away the zombies off of Sandrock. "Where did OZ moble suites come from?" he yelled out.

"Don't know Quatre but we gotta watch out. That crazy woman could have done anything to them.". Duo then grimced. "I didn't realize how...messy zombies were." he said as he sliced through a few with Deathcytes weapon and the guts and blood and other fluids from the rotting corps spashed on his Gundam.

"As much as it pains me to agree, Duo is right. We have to pay attention." Wufei put in through the com links on his Gundam.

Trowa "When you have no choice and the enemy is of the unknown do your best and fight on." he said as he dodge a blow from a oncoming Moble Suite and then broke out his gun and fired away.

Heero replied to no one in general. "Die." and cut down a Moble Suite with his light sword.

Just as the guys defeated all the Moble Suites the said large robots started to move and get back to their metal feet.

Duo cried out. "No way!" and went down as one of the Moble Suit's got him in the gut of his Gundam. "They're suppose to stay down!"

"What did you expect from a enemy we don't know much about." Heero replied.

"Shut up Heero!" Duo cried back.

"Stop it you two. This is no time for fighting among our selves." Quatre spoke through the com link to the other's.

"Tell that to Mr. Obvious here." Duo mumbled.

"Shut it Maxwell." Wufei growled as he went to his knees' in his Gundam.

* * *

"Ah!!" Hoshi charged Demacess. "I won't let you harm the people in this world!"

Demaness grinned. "Shouldn't you be worried about your friends." and she looked to the side at the Gundam Pilots. "They should be meeting the grim reaper any minute now."

_Well that would explain why I am weaking a bit faster than normal. I haven't used that protection spell in a while. Not to mention it's a upper level spell. That and I used it five times. _Hoshi thought as her legs started to tremble and she stared at the Gundams still fighting the ressurecting Moble Suites.

"Acually I know my friends will be fine." Hoshi smiled with a half grin.

"No. No...no...Noo!" Demaness yelled and dropped her sai's to the ground and punched the young Guardian in the side of the face. Hoshi fell down on the ground and bounced a bit and laid there, the side of her lip bleeding. Her body weak and her arms all cut up from Demaness' sai's. She smiled, she was protecting her friends.

* * *

The guy's were a bit confused. There were some attacks that should have been fatal, even some that should have exploded the Gundams, but the pilots were fine and still fighting.

"Okay. Is it just me you guys, or did Hoshi do something." he said as he looked around at the other Gundam's. "With some of the blows we've got...suprisingly we're still in one piece." the braided man said as he scratched his head.

Wufei sighed. Annoyed with the battle and with the braided idoit. "You know that this has something to with your woman. She probably did something to us."

Duo blinked and thought about that for a moment. _That little witch! She probably used a spell on us or something ...and I'll get her for this when this is all over with. _He thought as he kept on slicing through the Moble Suite's.

Heero came through on the screen and he nodded his head to a image of Hoshi fighting or trying to fight with Demaness. The image showed Hoshi as she laid on the ground and...smiling?! Her lip was bleeding, her legs were cut up and so were her arms and she even had some cuts on her face as well.

Duo stared at the fallen Guardian."Hoshi." he breathed, scared for her life. She was risking her life for them, for their world. And all they could do was fight these re-generating Moble Suites and the zombie soliders. _No!_ Thought the braided man. He opened a link to all the pilots. "We have to help Hoshi. She can't do this by herself."

All the pilots shouted. "Agreed!"

Heero stated. "Mission...accepted."

And they all went in for the final blow to the evil woman. It had seemed like time was moving in slow motion as the screams of the pilots were muffled with the fear they had hidden within their subconscious minds. Their fear of losing both a friend, sister and girlfriend.

Hoshi smiled sadly. She got to her weaken knee's and walked slowly over to Demaness and slowly placed her one arm around the evil woman's kneck and hugged the confused woman to her. Hoshi shook with fear and with the happiness that she hoped that somehow someway she was helping Demaness rest in peace, lifting a burden of this woman's shoulder, off her heart that had gotten there at some point in her long and confused life of anger and hatered.

As Hoshi weakly held Demaness she shook and whispered in the womans hear. "Why must we fight? Fighting...it just kills and wounds those we love. Why?" and she started to cry. She knew what she had to do, she knew the momemt she had gotten to her weakened knees.

Demaness laughed lightly and before Hoshi knew what hit her the young Guardian was stabbed in the stomach.

Duo cried out in fear, anger. "Noo!"

The other pilots gasped and Heero's eyes widen as he said nothing but quickly opened the latch to his gundam and lowed himself down like the other's were doing with their Gundam's.

Hoshi smiled up at Demaness and cried. The moment Hoshi lifted up her sai, that moment passed by in slow motion, Hoshi holding her breath and praying that what she was doing was for the best, for everyone...even for Demaness. The last few centimeters went by so quickly that Hoshi stared at the eyes that widened when the young witches sai went straight through the white haired woman's heart, ending her life and the terror and pain she had cause for many years. Demaness started to fall backwarnds and she breathed her last words. "I almost...had you, young Guardian." and she fell limply to the ground her eyes staring up at the sky, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her red blood made her outfit shine under the setting sun. Parts of her white hair became a sparkling red. Her life flowed out and around her.

Hoshi fell to her knees, eyes's wide and tears streaming down her cheeks like they would never stop. She kept on staring at the dead body in front of her. She had done it. She had won. But why was she crying. She had taken a life before, yet it had been so long ago. She thought back to that time, she had vowled to avoid killing unless it was nessary... it was nessary in this case.

The Gundam pilots ran up to her and they all looked down. Demaness was now defeated. Quatre knelt down by Hoshi and brought her head down on his chest as she continued to cry. "It's okay Hoshi. It'll be okay. You won and because of you, our world is safe."

Wufei was happy but he glared a bit at Hoshi. He spoke his mind. "Why are you crying woman. Taking a life is part of being a solider, you should know that by now. You are a solider. Wipe those tears away. Have honor and pride what you have done for our world."

Hoshi smile faded a bit as she spoke. "I know. I know I shouldn't cry. But I can't help it. I am a solider. I do, from time to time have to take a life, it is nessary to live. But...still, I can't help it. It's still taking a life, regardless. I am happy I could protect this world. But...she looked relieved to die...I could see it...and feel it." She breathed out. Quatre squeezed her shouldern's and he knew what she was talking about. He felt the same things as she. Quatre could feel the pain, suffering, happiness and hurt of other's too. They were alike and so the blond knew what Hoshi was going through right now.

Quatre bend down his head, the only visible part of his face was from his nose down. "Not now Wufei. Not now."

Wufei just looked to the side. The chinese man didn't mean anything by it. He was just speaking his mind, as a solider. Duo walked up to Wufei and placed a friendly hand on the short man's shoulder. Wufei looked up at Duo. The braided man smiled down at Wufei, though it was weak, he understood what Wufei wanted to say to Hoshi.

Sky flew over to Hoshi in his minture form and landed on Quatre's free shoulder. He climbed up on the blonds head and looked down at his partner. He made a sad face. "...Are you going to be...okay Hoshi?" he asked a bit hesitent at first.

Hoshi nodded her head. "I'll be...fine Sky."

Just as Hoshi started to lean forward from the blonds chest a portal had opened and dark shadowed hands with sharp nails slowly came out of the portal and grab the motionless body of Demaness. The white haired woman was then pulled into the portal and was gone.

Hoshi just blinked, with sad eyes and a hurting heart.

* * *

Hosh and the guys make their way into the manson and just as they get inside and stand there in the middle of the larg hallway Hoshi leans agaist Duo and thinks about everything and thinks about Demaness and just the feelings and emotion's she had gotten from her. The white haired lady gave Hoshi no choice but to fight. In the end , Hoshi had won and Demaness had died. Then Hoshi became limp in Duo's arms and Duo looked down and tried to call out to her but the black and white haired woman wouldn't wake up. Duo grew worried and Quatre said as he ran off. "I'm going to call a amulence." and the other pilots stood around Duo and Hoshi while Duo looked at her limp body with wide eyes and tears brimming his eyes.

The end of chapter 16! XD

* * *

**First I have to got say that...I totally love how the scene with Hoshi not really wanting to take Demaness's life had to and that she did but she didn't like it and how it all played out. That scene was such a emotional scene to write and I had to listen to the song "What Hurts the Most" by Rascal Flatts a least a few times...maybe a dozen or more?? something like that, lol. But I think that scene came out nicely. I love how in my mind it was going through it like a movie. I saw everything as if I was sitting in front of a t.v. and watching a show and not writing a fanfic, lol. How I love my imagination :giggles: :) **

**Okay guys! We are almost there! I thought I only had 16 chapters but it was really 17. I have one more chapter to type up and then we are done!! Done, done done!! XD I can't believe it!! omg!! I'm almost done with this story!! ... O_O ....HEhe! *giggles happily!* :) Chapter 17 is already written up, I just have to type it out, lol. And then again I might only have to edit it, it might already typed out...I can't remember ^_^; , lol. So I hope you enjoyed this chapter...it was harder than hell to write because my idea's for this chapter came in the middle of the scene's I was writing for it! _! lol. But! I got it done and I'll post it up...well I won't say tonight, lol. I'll say between tomorrow and Saturday night :) Have a great day everyone and happy readings and writings to you all! Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **

**Stratagirl :) **


	17. Chapter 17

_**"Witchy Things Happen"**_

**Gundam Wing fanfiction. **

**Chapter 17**

**Healing and Goodbyes **

**Here we are guys...the end, the spot that I have work hard to get to. You know, I ahve been going through and reading chapters to remember what Demanesss looked like, lol. It's been a while since I worked on this story and since I wrote Demaness's character and so I had to look up the chapter's she was in and well I noticed that this story...I dont know, it might have flowed...okay...I'm not sure, but I know that I cringed at somet of the stuff I wrote in some of the chapters, lol. But it's okay, because I am still learning and still growing with my writing so this is just a step up from how I use to write back in Middle/Junior High school. I acually came up with some idea's for a seperate story for Hoshi herself. But Id on't know if I should place it under the fanfiction section or the Fictionpress sectiong. Considering that Sky is techincally mine but his design I had inspiration from Kero from Cardcaptors...so I don't know where to place the up coming story "Hoshi Kibou the Beginnings." All the character's are OC's and Sky is the only one that is...half OC?? _ See I don't know where to place it, cause Sky is my own creation but the idea for hi design, what he looks like came from Kero ...soo...yeah. I'll figure out where to put that story. Besides I have plenty of time. I'll be working on a Cardcaptor story I have on hold rightnow after I get this story all done and posted up :) Have a great day everyone and enjoy this final chapter of "Witchy Things Happen" Toodles! :waves happily!: :) **

* * *

Hoshi laid in the hospital bed, the motiter peeping. She felt weak and tired. She had bandages all over her body, even on her face. The young Guardian opened her eyes to the sight of Duo and Heero in the room. Heero was trying to calm the braide pilot down. Pacing up and down the room Duo couldn't help but be worried, Hoshi had after all been in the hospital for a good three days. This time she would need a bit more time to heal. The young witch was however healing just fine. But a certain braided young man couldn't stop worrying regardless.

Heero finally got up from the chair he was in and stopped Duo from pacing. "Stop. It's not helping and it's starting to annoy me."

Duo grinned and said. "the perfect solider is getting annoyed? That is a first." and no sooner did Duo finish that sentence did Heero have a gun out and pointed to his head. "Stop or I'll kill you."

Duo smiled and put his hands up in defeat. "Okay, you win Heero."

Hoshi couldn't help it and started to giggle and winched at the same time. It hurt to giggle, laugh, any of those motions. Regardless it still felt good to do so. Both men walked over to Hoshi. Duo sat on the edge of the bed and took Hoshi's hand in his one hand and placed his other hand over her's. "You feeling okay Hosiko?"

Hoshi smiled happily."Yes, much." she looked around the room and didn't see any signs of Wufei, Trowa, or Quatgre. She could feel she was going to be leaving this dimension soon and wanted to tell all the boys goodbye.

"Where are Quatre, Trowa and Wufei?"

Duo said. "Out in the hall."

Heero walked towards the door and said. "I'll go get them."

* * *

Quatre, Trowa and Wufei all filed in, Heero was the last to come in and closed the door behind him. The blond sat down on the other side of the bed on the edge. "How are you doing little sister?"

Hoshi smiled up at him and blinked a little. "I'm I'm doing fine big brother."

Quatre was very glad to hear that.

Wufei said. "I wouldn't of forgiven you Kibou, if you would've died." as he approached the foot of the bed.

Hoshi looked confused and blinked at the Chinese man.

He then replied with. "Because I would be left with this winy and crying idoit here." he motioned towards Duo.

Hoshi laughed hard and winched, holding her stomach. "That hurts." All the guys looked worried. The young Guardian smiled at them all. "I'm fine, no worries."

But she wasn't, she still was thinking about Demaness's death. How she had to kill the woman. But then...wouldn't of felt...different. Someone wouldn't be sad for the person that murdered their family, right? That wouldn't make sense, would it?. She thought in her head as she smiled at the guys. The smile wasn't fake, but it wasn't whole either. Quatre could sense this and feel it with in his body. He felt the pain and sadness she did. He felt how she was confused about how she should be happy. The person who murdered her faimly was gone and that she couldn't do it any longer. That wasn't the case, it was a bit of the opposite. Quatre took her hand and squeezed it, letting her know that he knew what she was feeling and that he was there for her. Hoshi looked over at Quatre blinked and then smiled. The blond then let go of her hand and placed it in his lap.

Trowa just smiled as Hoshi turned from Quatre and smiled at them. Heero made his way over to Quatre and bent down to kiss him on the top of his head. The silent solider places a hand on Quatre's shoulder, to confort the blond. He knew as did they all, that Quatre had a way of...feeling other's emotions and pain. Heero wanted to be there for the blond. Heero then turned and looked at Hoshi. "Hn. You're leaving, aren't you?"

Hoshi looked down at the hand Duo was holding. "Yes. I'll be leaving soon. That is why I wanted to see you all." She then looked up and looked into all their faces. "To tell you thank you, for everytyhing. I'm very glad and happy to have met you all." She looked at Duo and took her hand that was free and caressed his cheek slowl, even though it pained her to move like that. Duo took on of his hands from her's and placed it on her cheek and said. "Will you visit?"

Hoshi smiled and said. "Yes." and just as she answered a portal opened in the bathroom door way. Out stepped Ell and he walked over to her bed side. The young Guardian nodded to him. She leaned up and brought her other hand up so that she was cupping his face and kissed him gently and sweetly. Duo didn't want to but he had to let her go. Hoshi had to return to the Guardian Dimention. The braided man held on to her hand until she walked away and with the help of Ell walked through the porta. It closed and she was gone. They all just stood there staring at the bed.

Wufei was the first to speak. "Well things are going to be a bit quieter without Kibou and the fur ball gone."

Duo just replied with. "Yeah."

Quatre stood up and Heero hugged his waist to him. Quatre leaned into Heero's hug from hehind. The blond leaned his head back on the perfect solider's chest and sighed. Heero just took one of his hands in his own and squeezed it gently, letting Quatre know that he was there for the young blond.

Trowa pushed off the wall he was leaning agaist and said as he made his way to the door. "She'll be back. After all, she said she would be." and made his way out of the room.

The other's followed. Duo stayed, just staring at the spot Hoshi was laying in just moments ago. It was aboue five minutes later that Wufei came in to the room. The chinese man walked over to Duo and placed a friendly hand on the braided man's shoulder. "Come on Maxwell. Time to go home." Duo looked up and smiled the best he could. They both made their way out of the room and back home. Their lives foever changed. The pilots had gained a new alley as well as a new friend. Duo had found love, in the most unexpect places.

The end!! XD

* * *

**Okay first let me say that I am totally pyched about finishing this story and that while I have loved working on it I believe that my YYH one was better and flowed a bit more...smoothly, lol. But all in all I think this story came out...decently. I had a great time using my imagination through this story and I had a great time writing Sky's character and the fluffy scenes and I loved the scene in chapter 16...I am still loving it, lol. So in ending's to this story...**

**:Sky pops out of the computer in front of me: . "What!! You mean that there is no more?!" **

**"Nope, sorry Sky, it's all done and finished. No more fighting or battling evil confused enemy's. Sorry little buddy." :pets his blue furry ears: **

**"But...but I wanted to stay there longer. I miss Duo already." :his ears flatten agaist his head: .**

**"If it makes you feel any better you'll be back to the Gundam world." :smiling at Sky: **

**:Sky's ears perk up: ."Really?" **

**"Yeap" :nods while smiling: **

**"Promise?" :arches eyebrow: **

**"I promise little bud." :huggles little wolf to me:**

**:Sky flys out of my arms and does a happy dance in the air: . "Yay!!!!" and then hugs my face. "Okay then, see you later!" :and goes back into the computer : . **

**Isn't he soo cute and adorable. Now I can't wait to learn how to make a plushie so I can make a Sky plushie :giggles: **

* * *

**I want to thank everyone who has and I hope will in the future read this story. It was such fun to write and some of the scenes were so funny that I giggled in the middle of writing, which gained odd looks and some blinks from my mom, lol. This was another learning experience for me and turning point. I'm learning a little bit as I wrote more and more. I've noticed that my writing has changed since I graduated college and that I am growing gradually as a writer. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I plan to write many more after this one. Perhaps more OC stories than fanfics and perhaps not, who knows :shrugs: But I believe that I will continue to write fanfictions, I enjoy writing them and they help keep my imagination alive and flowing, just the way I love it to be :). Have a gret day and happy reading and for those of you who write happy writings to you too :) Toodles! :waves happily!: **

**Stragagirl :) **


End file.
